Home to Stay
by SherCullen71
Summary: Coming home to Forks after being gone four years, everything looks and feels the same. Edward couldn't wait to see the love of his life, Bella. She's the one he left behind, but, first, his attention is captured by a young girl that looks just like him, and the woman with her is just who he came to see. Could the little girl be his?
1. Chapter 1

**EPOV**

It had just started snowing as I was walking from the bus station here in Forks. I was finally home and I couldn't wait to see Bella. I wasn't sure if she wanted to see me now, it has been four years since I've been gone. She wasn't exactly happy with my choice of joining the Peace Corps after we graduated. I told her that it would only be a few years and I'd come back and finish college here. She told me she wasn't sure if she'd wait for me or not. I hoped that she did, but I sent several letters to her, if she wrote back I never received them due to being in various third world countries. I received back a few of my letters I sent and I planned to give them to her.

I contacted my parents once I was back to civilization and they said that she left Forks for a while but she was back now. When I asked if they have seen her, they gave me vague answers. Never really saying if they have or not. I found that odd because Forks isn't that big.

I walked through the park to gather my thoughts and I watched as several children played in the snow. I couldn't help but smile as they ran and tried to catch the snowflakes. I was particularly drawn to one little girl who looked to be around three or four, she was twirling around letting the snow hit her face. She was a beautiful little girl with dark brown hair and flawless ivory skin, and I couldn't see the color of her eyes. She was so mesmerizing and I couldn't help but watch her as I heard a voice calling for a child.

"Angel, come out from wherever you are!"

I knew that voice. It can't be. I looked up to the clearing to see a woman that looked like Bella, that if it wasn't her it was her doppelganger.

"Angelia, mommy has been looking everywhere for you," the woman said and now I could clearly see her, and it was Bella.

"I'm sorry mommy, I was just playin in the snow," the little girl said as she turned around again and I could see her eyes. They were the same shade of green as mine.

I felt as if all the air left my body.

I watched as Bella hugged her and then picked up some snow and tossed it at her daughter and the little girl laughed. It was the same laugh that Bella had and I watched in amazement as she picked up snow and threw it at Bella.

I wanted to run to them but I was scared that Bella would turn away from me. So I just watched them as they played for a few more minutes before they left the park. It took every ounce of self-control not to go to them, but I made the decision that I would go to Bella's house after dinner.

I walked to the diner and slid into a booth as one of the waitresses brought me a menu and a glass of water. I barely even looked up at her as I told her that I'd like the hot turkey sandwich with mashed potatoes and corn and a Dr. Pepper.

She nodded as she walked away. I imagined with a frown on her face since I didn't pay her any attention.

I sat there and waited for my dinner, thinking of Bella and her daughter, our daughter. How could she keep this from me? Has she moved on? All these thoughts were running through my head as my dinner was delivered and I started eating. Do my parents know about this? Is that why they urged me to call her? Is that why they gave me vague answers about Bella? Maybe the child isn't mine, but that can't be since she appears to be close to 4 and the timing would be right. I knew I needed to get answers and the only person who would be able to answer them was Bella, but I didn't want to go off on a tangent when I saw her. I wanted us to talk and maybe if she was willing reconnect. I've never gotten over her, she's always been the woman I loved, the woman I dreamed of and wanted in my life.

I know she never understood my desire to join the Peace Corps, but it was something I wanted to do since I was a child. I didn't want to go straight to college and be bogged down in studies. I wanted to see the world and help people and the Peace Corps provided that for me.

The waitress came and check on me and I told her everything was fine. I missed the food here. I would easily gain any weight that I lost being overseas. The food in the Congo was mainly rice and beans and sometimes bits of chicken, and when we were able to get to a bigger city I was able to buy American peanut butter and crackers and that's what I ate a lot of. But I knew that when I joined up that sometimes the conditions that I'd be living in were not five star hotels.

As the waitress approached again I asked for the check, I was ready to head over to Bella's. I was nervous but I knew I had to see her and I didn't want to wait till tomorrow.

She dropped the check off and I laid my money on the table then gathered my stuff to head out as I heard my name being called behind me.

"Yo Edward, is that you?"

I turned around to see one of my best friends, Emmett McCarty, "Hey Emmett, yeah its me."

"Long time no see. What's it been four years? Have you seen Bella?"

"Yeah, about four years. I just got back today and I'm heading over to see her now," I said.

"I hope it goes well. I miss seeing her smile the way she did when she was with you, and I know you'll work things out. Good luck," he said looking down at his watch. "Um, maybe I'll see you later."

He walked away and I was a bit confused by his words, but I shrugged them off and headed out the door.

It wouldn't take me long to get to Bella's, her father's house wasn't too far from Main Street. Her father died in a freak fishing accident down in La Push during the summer before our senior year, so the house was left to her in his will. Her mother tried to get her to sell it and move to Florida but Bella wouldn't hear of it. She wanted to finish her schooling here.

I would spend many nights there with her and it always felt like our own little home. Of course being teenagers we had many parties in the Chief's house, they weren't over the top parties but still parties.

I couldn't help the smile that graced my face as I walked into the florist to buy Bella purple orchids, her favorite flower. Orchids were always her favorite, I discovered that early on in our relationship. She wasn't your typical girl who liked roses, of course I gave her roses often, but mostly I gave her orchids.

Once I had her flowers, I headed to her house. I could feel my palms sweating and I hoped that I would be able to find my voice when I finally saw her.

The snow was still falling lightly as her house came into view, her old red truck was parked by the garage. It looks like it hasn't been driven in a while and a small SUV was parked in the driveway. I was happy about that, I always worried about her driving that red truck but it was a gift from her father when she moved back to Forks.

I stood looking up at the house, the only light that was on was the light in the living room. I imagined that Bella was up reading, at least there were no other cars there.

I walked up the stairs, avoiding that one stair that squeaked and I stood at the door ready to knock. I sat my duffle bag down next to the door as I heard my heart pounding in my ears and my hand was shaking. I haven't been this nervous in a long time, the last time probably was when I got up the courage to ask Bella out.

I knocked softly and stood back waiting for her to open the door.

I shifted from foot to foot waiting for her to answer the door, and after what seemed forever the door she opened it. She stood in front of me in my old high school jersey and a pair of sweats, her hair was up in a high ponytail and she had her glasses on.

She looked at me kind of dumbstruck, not saying a word just looking at me.

"Bella," I said as I held the flowers out to her with a trembling hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

I finally got Angelia settled down after her bath and I was reading Cinderella to her as she looked over at a picture of me and Edward from our prom.

"Mommy, you look like Cinderella," she said her big green eyes sparkling.

"You think? I thought I looked more like Belle from Beauty and the Beast."

"Nope, Cinderella and Daddy is the prince."

"Hmm... if you say so," I said with a small smile.

"I do. Mom, do you think daddy will ever come home?" she asked as she bit her bottom lip.

"I don't know, sweetie."

I hated when she asked about him, I never knew what to tell her. I never hid who her father was, I've let Esme and Carlisle see her as much as they want. I just told them not to tell Edward about her. I sent him letters right after he left telling him about the pregnancy but I never heard from him so I figured he didn't want to be a part of my life.

Esme told me he may not have gotten my letters, but I wasn't sure about that. He never wrote me at all while he was gone. I guess it's possible that our letters never reached their destinations, but only a few of mine were returned to me. I don't even know where he is now, or if he'll ever come back to Forks. But if he did, I'd tell him about Angelia and if he wanted to be a part of her life, I wouldn't stand in the way. I want her to know her father and if possible build a relationship with him.

How in the hell could he not even find the time to call? Did he not care at all? Maybe I didn't matter to him as much as he did to me.

"Mommy," her little voice caused me to look down into her sleepy green eyes.

"Yes, sweetheart."

"Mommy, Seth said that daddy's aren't supposed to leave. Didn't he wuv me?" she asked me and my heart broke for her.

"Sweetheart, daddy left before I knew about you. I wrote him letters, but I haven't heard anything from him."

She just looked up at me not sure what to say.

"It's okay, he'll love you no matter what. Who wouldn't? You're amazing. Get some sleep. I love you sweet girl," I said as I kissed her forehead.

"I wuv you, Mommy," she said as she gripped onto her doll and closed her eyes.

I watched her as she drifted off to sleep, a mini me with her father's eyes.

I turned her light off and made sure her princess night light was on and I went out the door.

I went to my room and pulled my hair up into a high ponytail and slipped on my favorite sweatpants and Edward's old jersey that I still loved to sleep in. I took out my contacts and put my glasses on. I hardly ever wore them anymore, but sometimes I liked to let my eyes rest from the contacts.

I sighed as I walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen to make some hot chocolate. I thought about having a glass of wine but I thought better of it. I think the next time I see Esme, I will ask her if she's heard from him. I settled onto the couch with my hot chocolate and a book, I just wanted to relax and read before bed.

I was engrossed in my book and then I heard a knock at the door. _Who in the world would be here this late?_

I walked slowly to the door and I opened it, looking up into the eyes of the boy who left me years ago, standing there holding purple orchids in his trembling hands.

"Bella," he said.

I stood there dumbstruck as I looked at him, my eyes not quite believing what they were seeing. I blinked a few times as I stared at him.

"You're here," I whispered.

"I told you I'd come back to you," he said as he held the flowers out to me.

I looked at the flowers in his hand and shook my head.

"You think you can just come back and pick up where we left off. Things are different now, I'm different," I said pulling the door shut and stepping out onto the porch.

"What's different, Bella? You don't want me anymore?"

"That's irrelevant, Edward. You were gone for almost four years and I never heard from you. I sent you letters telling you something very important and you never wrote back. You never even called me, but you show up here with my favorite flowers and expect me to jump into your arms. I don't think so," I said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

I could see him watching me as the wind blew around us.

"What letters, Bella? I never received any," he said with a confused look on his face. "I wrote you too, and never heard from you. I received some of them back. I have them in my bag."

"Edward, you left me pregnant and alone. I never heard from you after I wrote you telling you that I was pregnant. You have a little girl, who is almost 4 years old, she looks just like me except with your eyes," I yelled at him as I reached out and slapped him.

I couldn't believe I hit him. I've never hit anyone before, not even Jessica Stanley or Lauren Mallory when we were in high school.

"I...I'm sorry," I said remorsefully as the tears sprang to my eyes.

I turned to go back inside, but he grabbed my wrist pulling me back towards him.

"I saw you at the park today, I wanted to run over to you but I didn't want you to run away. She's beautiful Bella, and if I would've known about her I wouldn't have stayed away so long," he said as I pulled my hand away from him. "I would've came home right away to be with you."

"Edward, it's a good thing that you didn't confront me at the park. I would've been pissed at you and I would have yelled in front of everybody including our daughter," I said as he gave me a smirk.

"I know, I thought it would be better to see you in private."

I smiled softly as I wrapped my arms around myself, it was getting colder.

"W...would you like to come in?" I asked looking up at him.

"Sure," he said as he reached down for his bag. I noticed how thin he was and he looked up at me as I was watching him and I could feel the blush creeping up my cheeks.

He smiled at me before following me inside.

"You look thin," I said.

"Yeah, I've lost some weight from not eating well in The Congo. The food wasn't that great and we rarely had meat, so I survived on rice and beans, and peanut butter crackers."

"Sounds appetizing," I said as I wrinkled my nose.

"I'm sure I'll get back to my normal weight once my mom gets ahold of me."

"True," I said as we sat awkwardly on the couch.

It felt weird having him here. I wasn't sure what to say, there was so much I needed to say. But I wasn't sure I could.

"Bella, I've thought of this moment for so long. I know that you must have felt like I deserted you, but I didn't. I thought of you every day and night. I longed to be with you."

"I don't understand, if you felt that way why didn't you try to reach me?" I looked over at him.

"I did write you and when we were in a civilized area I tried to call but the lines were always messed up. I'm sorry I made you think I didn't care," he said as he reached into his bag and pulled out a stack of letters. "I wrote you all the time. Most of them came back to me though."

I didn't know how or what to say at that moment, so I stood to my feet.

"Would you like something to drink?" I asked nervously.

"Um...water," he said as he shifted towards me.

"I'll be right back."

I got up and walked quickly to the kitchen to grab two bottles of water. Why does it feel so odd having him here? In many ways it feels normal, but mostly just odd.

I walked back out to the living room and Edward was standing in front of the fireplace looking at the pictures there.

"She's beautiful, just like you, Bella," he said as he turned towards me.

I noticed the look in his green eyes and I felt that feeling stirring in the pit of my stomach. I knew that I still loved the man standing in front of me.

"She has your eyes and she's smart and adventurous like you," I said as I handed him a bottle of water.

I went to the bookshelf and pulled out a photo album and sat on the couch as he followed behind me.

"This is the photo album from before she was born through her first birthday," I told him as I opened the book.

He looked at the pictures of me that chronicled my pregnancy and I chanced a look up at him as he looked at the pages and I could see the sadness in them.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here for this, you were so beautiful," he said softly as he continued flipping the pages until he came to her birth.

He studied the pictures of her just after her birth, and the picture of me holding her.

"Who took this picture?" he asked.

"Alice, she was my birth coach. She was amazing," I said with a smile.

"Bella, I'll understand after me being away for so long if you don't want me to be in Angelia's life."

"I'm not keeping your daughter from you. I want you to have a relationship with her."

"Thank you. What about us, Bella?" he asked as we heard a scream from upstairs and I jumped up off the couch and sprinted towards the stairs.

"Mommy...mommy," I heard.

I ran into her room to find her sitting up in her bed crying.

"What's wrong sweetheart," I cooed as I lifted her into my lap.

"I had a bad dream. I couldn't find you, and someone was trying to get me. Papa Car wasn't helping me and Grandma told me that you were gone," she hiccuped into my shoulder.

"It's okay now, baby. I'm here. I'd never leave you."

I felt her little arms wrap around my neck as her tears subsided.

"Do you want to wipe your face and use the bathroom, and then come downstairs, there's someone here you need to meet."

"Otay," she said as she climbed out of my lap and headed to the bathroom.

I went in with her and helped her wipe her face and then she used the potty, and reached up for me.

I lifted her into my arms and we stopped to grab her dolly before I carried her down the stairs to meet her father.

I reached the bottom of the stairs and Edward looked up from the photo album.

"She had a bad dream," I explained as she pushed her face into the side of my neck.

He nodded as he stood up and approached us cautiously.

"Angelia, this is your daddy," I said softly as she pulled away from me and looked over at him.

"H...hi Angelia," Edward said as he looked at her with a soft smile.

I watched as she looked at him and then gripped tighter to my neck. "It's okay, baby. You can talk to him."

"Hi," she said softly. She smiled shyly at him as she watched him.

"I'm so happy to meet you. You're very pretty."

"I look like my mommy, but I have gween eyes like...you," she said quietly.

"You do, they are beautiful and you do look just like your mommy," Edward said as he looked up at me.

He was still such a charmer.

Angelia surprised me by reaching her arms out to Edward.

He looked over at me and I nodded at him and he reached out for her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned against his shoulder, curling her fingers into the ends of his hair.

"Daddy," she whispered and I could see the tears forming in his eyes.

I couldn't help the tears that formed in my eyes, it was so sweet to see them together. Even though I'm not sure where we stand as a couple, I won't keep them apart.

"Yes baby, I'm your daddy and now that I'm home I plan to be around for you from now on, as long as it's okay with your Mommy," he told her as she snuggled into his arms.

I loved watching them as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

"Baby, let me take you back up to bed," I said softly.

"No, I want Daddy to take me," she said.

"Okay," I said looking at them. "Her room is my old room, I'm sure you remember where it is."

He nodded as he started for the stairs, and I watched as he held her close to him and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Night Mommy," she said.

"Night sweet girl," I said as I went into the kitchen to make some hot chocolate and get some cookies.

After a short while, I heard him coming down the stairs as I put the cookies on the tray and walked out to the living room.

"Is she asleep?" I asked as I set the tray down.

"Yeah, she went right out. Thanks for letting me meet her and for putting her back to bed," he said as he sat next to me.

I pushed the cup of hot chocolate towards him and he picked it up.

"Your welcome, like I said I want you to be a part of her life."

"What about you, Bella? D... do you still want me to be a part of your life?"

"I...I don't know, Edward. When you left, even though I knew it was always your plan, I was devastated and then finding out that I was pregnant and alone I didn't know what to do. I wrote you and I waited to hear from you and I never did. Not one word, no calls or anything. I asked your parents if they heard from you and they didn't either, so I went to Seattle and started college, but the morning sickness was so bad that I had to drop out and come back here to Forks. Your parents were very supportive and when they finally heard from you I begged them not to tell you, I didn't want the baby to be the only reason you came back. You were the love of my life and I felt like I didn't matter to you as much as your plan did," I said as the tears started to fall from my eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I know that doesn't make up for the pain that you felt or for anything really. I hope one day you'll give me another chance to prove to you how much I truly love you. I have some of the letters I wrote you and I'll give them to you, but more than anything I will prove to you how much you meant to me and how much you still mean to me. Please let me prove it to you."

"Okay," I said as he put the letters in my hands.

"Read them when you get a chance, and then we can talk whenever but I want to prove to you that I still want to be with you."

I nodded as he stood up.

"I better go, thank you for showing me your photo album and letting me meet Angelia. Can I see her again? Whenever you have time."

I looked up at him and I could see the tears in his eyes, "Sure, you can see her anytime. Just call me, okay?"

"I will, thank you. I meant every word I said, Bella. You meant everything to me and I hope that I can prove it to you," he said as he stood up and I did too.

I walked him to the door and opened it for him.

"Thank you for coming to see me, and I'm sure Angelia will look forward to seeing you again," I said as I struggled with not reaching out to him.

"I'll call you soon. Take care, ba...Bella," he said with a soft smile.

"You too."

I watched him walk down the stairs and he started walking down the street. I hoped that he was planning to call his parents and not walk all the way there. They lived quite far from me. I shut the door and locked it as I cleaned up the living room, picking up the stack of letters before making my way upstairs to my bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**EPOV**

After leaving Bella's, I headed to town to catch a cab to my parents house. I knew I could call them but I wanted the quietness of a cab to mull over what Bella said to me. My heart was heavy from her words, I never knew how much my leaving affected her. I guess I was too focused on my plans to take in consideration her feelings. I knew that she was the love of my life, but at the time I thought that we would be able to hold on to each other no matter where we were. I guess I was naive.

Once in the cab, I gave the driver the address and then I leaned my head back and thought about everything. My parents knew that Bella had my baby and they didn't tell me, but they always tried to urge me to call her. Sometimes they practically begged me to call her and I did but the lines were messed up and the call didn't go through. I know that Bella told them not to, but still I'm their son and I had a right to know.

It didn't take long to get there, I got out and gave the driver the money, grabbed my bag and started walking up the walkway to the door. I looked at the house glad to be home, to sleep in my old bed and talk to my parents.

I climbed the familiar steps and stood at the door, trying to decide if I should knock or just walk in. I decided to just walk in.

"Hey Mom, Dad, I'm home," I yelled as I stepped into the foyer.

"Edward, is that you?" I heard my mother call from the kitchen.

"Yeah, its me," I called back as I walked into the living room and looked at the pictures on the mantle. There were a few of them of Angelia, and a few of my parents with her, and one of Bella and Angelia in front of the Christmas tree. I picked up that one and looked at it, it seemed to be recent since she looked the same as now.

"Edward, you're home. My sweet boy," she said as she came in the room and wrapped me in her arms. "Why didn't you call? We could've picked you up. Why did you stay away for so long? You're looking so thin."

"I enjoyed helping people and the experience was amazing. The places we went to were out in nowhere, Mom. There was so much poverty and sickness. It was amazing to see and help where I was needed. Yeah, I've lost weight but I'm sure once I eat your cooking I'll gain the weight back," I said as I pulled back from her.

"I'm sure, but you were needed here," she said softly as she looked at the picture in my hands.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" I asked as I looked up at her.

"I was hoping that you'd come home on your own, beside me and your father were respecting Bella's wishes. But we urged you to call her on the rare occasions we heard from you. We couldn't come right out and tell you, but we practically ordered you to call. She didn't want Angelia to be the only reason you came home. We put our grandchild first, it wasn't fair for her to miss out on her grandparents and her father too. You know we've always considered Bella as part of the family and we took care of her since she had no one and she had a very hard pregnancy," she said.

"But I'm your son, didn't you think I deserved to know about this?" I asked raising my voice as my father walked in the door.

"Enough Edward, you will not raise your voice to you Mother. It's nice that you have decided to come home and yes, you deserved to know about Angelia, but it was Bella's decision to not have us tell you. She wrote you letters telling you about the pregnancy and she never heard back from you. We urged you to call her, but she told us she never heard from you. So when she was forced to move back here, we helped her and we weren't going to keep it from you forever, but we had to respect what Bella wanted and besides we didn't know when or if you were going to return. You were gone almost four years. You need to understand Edward, we were in a precarious situation. We couldn't risk losing Bella or our grandchild while waiting for you to maybe return. In the years you were gone, we only heard from you three times," he said as he looked at me. "That hurt us as much as it did Bella. We told her each time we talked to you and she'd ask if you were coming home, and each time we told her you weren't we saw the sadness in her eyes."

"I never realized how my leaving would affect others. I thought that I could pursue my dream and that Bella would wait for me, but I didn't take into consideration that my leaving would hurt her. That she would see it as I didn't want her, I never stopped loving her," I said as I sat down on the couch. "I saw them both today at the park and then I went to her house. They both are beautiful. Angelia is perfect. I can see how much I screwed up."

I ran my hand through my hair as I looked up at my parents.

"You didn't screw up, you were following your dream. No one expected this to happen, Bella didn't. After she wrote you telling you about the pregnancy, she came here. Do you know how hard it was for her to come here and tell us that she was pregnant?" my mom asked me as she sat down next to me.

"I do know how hard it was for her to come to you both, I wish I would have known. I would've come home sooner. I have a lot of making up to do, I don't want to lose Bella. I want to be in her life, not just in Angelia's life."

"I hope you mean that, Edward. Bella went through a lot during her pregnancy. She had to drop out of college because of her severe morning sickness. I was her doctor during it and let me tell you it was touch and go for awhile. She lost so much weight. I put her in the hospital, to make sure that she was getting the best care. We could've lost them both," my father said. "She was so scared and alone, we had to do what we could to keep them both in our lives. If it meant not telling you about Angelia, then we were going to do just that. I know that may hurt you to know, but it was what Bella wanted. She wanted you to come home to her, not just because she was pregnant."

"Believe me, if I could go back and change the way I did things, I would do it in a heartbeat. Do you think I have a chance to fix things with her?" I asked, seeking their assurance. Even though I know that I don't deserve a chance with Bella at all after what I put her through.

"I think there's a chance for you, but you better do a lot of groveling. I'm not talking about just going over to Bella's and seeing Angelia. You need to do somethings for Bella. You're not a teenager anymore Edward, you need to woo her like an adult would," my mother admonished me.

"Woo, who even uses that word anymore? What does that even mean, Mom?" I asked looking at her.

"Edward, take a really long look into you heart and tell Bella what she needs to hear from you. But most importantly, show her that you are going to be staying here. Look for a job, be ready to support them. Cook dinner for her, take her places that she needs to go, offer to watch Angelia so Bella can have some time on her own. You're a smart man, figure it out. Use the Cullen charm," she said as she got up. "I'll go get dinner on the table."

"Dad, what should I do? Mom's ideas are good but I need a man's perspective."

"Number one, listen to your mom. She knows what she's talking about. Number two, you know Bella better than either of us, so you know what she likes. Take time to really think about what you want and if you want to really be with Bella, make the effort to make her see that you are worth her putting her heart out on the line. It's just not Bella anymore, there's Angelia to consider. So you have your work cut out, Son," he said as mom called us to dinner.

Dinner was really good, I can't believe how much I've missed real food.

After dinner I went up to my old room and started to unpack my stuff, I put Bella's picture by my bed and then put my clothes away. I wondered how much of my stuff was still at Bella's house or if she threw it out. I went to take a shower before getting into bed. It will be nice to sleep in my own bed.

Once I finished my shower, I pulled on my sweats and then got into bed. I laid there thinking about Bella and my daughter, I had to prove to her that I was worthy of being in her life again. I'd give anything to hold her in my arms again and tell her how much she means to me.

I fell asleep and woke up to the sound of wind howling through the trees.

I jumped up and looked outside to see several inches of snow. I got dressed in my warm clothes and pulled on my boots. I decided that I would shovel the sidewalk and driveway and then go over to Bella's and do her sidewalks and driveway. I couldn't have her out there doing it.

It didn't take me long to do ours and then I loaded up the shovel and grabbed a thermos of coffee from the kitchen.

"Edward, take these muffins and cookies over to Bella," my mom said with a smirk.

"How did you know where I was going?"

"A mother knows things, and I know you, shoveling for Bella will mean a lot to her," she said with a smirk.

"Thanks mom, I'm sure they will both love these. I'll see you later," I said as I headed back out the door to my car.

I hoped that Bella wouldn't be too mad that I showed up without calling her first.

It didn't take me long to get there, and I left the container of muffins and cookies on the hood of my car along with my coffee as I started shoveling the sidewalk and then I started on the driveway when Bella came out.

"Edward, is that you?" she called out as she wrapped her coat around her tighter.

"Yeah baby," I said as I turned around and grabbed the container to give to her.

"What are you doing?" she asked as I walked up the stairs and stopped in front of her.

"I'm shoveling for you. I wanted to make sure you and Angelia didn't fall. My mom sent you these," I said as I handed her the container.

"Thank you," she said as she took the container. "Would you like to come in for some coffee or hot chocolate?"

I was torn at what to do, I wanted to go in but I wasn't sure if I should or not.

"I'd like to finish up first," I said with a smile.

"Okay, just come in when you are finished."

I nodded as I went back to work and she went inside, I looked up at the window and I saw her looking outside with a shy smile when she noticed me looking up at her.

I finished the shoveling and put the shovel in my car as I walked up to the door and knocked softly.

"Mommy, can I open the door?" I heard Angelia say from the other side of the door.

I heard Bella telling her she could open the door with her and I couldn't help but smile about my girls.

As the door opened, Angelia said Daddy when she saw me.

"Daddy, you're here," she said as she wrapped her arms around my leg.

"Of course sweetheart, I'll always be around from now on," I said to her as I looked into her green eyes.

"I thought I dreamed you."

"Nope, I'm real," I said as I took off my hat and lifted her up into my arms and hugged her softly.

"You all wet, daddy," she giggled.

I smiled down at her.

"Thank you for shoveling for me," Bella said from behind Angelia.

"Your welcome," I said with a smile.

"Would you like coffee or hot chocolate?"

"Hot chocolate, you always did make the best hot chocolate."

She nodded as she walked into the kitchen and I followed behind her. Angelia was chattering away as I watched Bella move around the small kitchen. I couldn't help but remember the many mornings we'd eat breakfast in here before going to school. It always seemed like our own little house, even though others saw it as a party house since Bella lived there alone.

"Daddy, daddy..." Angelia called. "Mommy and me are going to build snowman. You build wif us?"

"Umm.. if it's okay with your mom," I said.

"Mommy, can daddy build wif us? Please." She was literally bouncing in my lap.

"It's okay with me, but you have to finish eating your muffin and straighten up your toys in the living room and then we can get our snow stuff on, and go out to play."

I loved seeing Bella in mommy mode. She was stern but loving at the same time.

"Otay Mommy, I can do it."

I smiled up at Bella as she placed a steaming cup of hot chocolate in front of me.

"Thank you," I said as she sat down across from me.

"Muffin?" she asked sliding the container in front of me.

"Of course." I picked out a blueberry crumb muffin and couldn't help but smile because Bella also had the same one in front of her.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked me.

"Some things never change," I said pointing to our muffins.

"I guess they don't. Your mom makes the best muffins. When I was pregnant, your mom would make them for me all the time. They were about the only thing that I could keep down," she said as she looked down.

"My dad told me about your severe morning sickness, he said he put you in the hospital."

"Yeah, I had to stay for a few days. I was continuously throwing up and I was losing weight. He was worried that I would dehydrate and that I would end up losing Angel. So I was admitted to the hospital, and you know how I felt about that. But I couldn't be stubborn about it that time."

"I'm sorry I wasn't here for you. If I could go back and change anything, I would," I said softly as I brushed my fingers over her hand.

She nodded as we both looked at Angelia.

"Daddy, I'm finished wif my muffin. I got to go clean up now. Stay here," she ordered as she hopped off my lap.

I nodded as I took a sip of my hot chocolate.

"Bella, I meant what I said I'm not going anywhere. I'm in it for the long haul," I said as I looked over at her.

She nodded but didn't say anything.

Bella busied herself with clearing the table as I brought my cup over to her.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"You're welcome," I said looking down at her. "I saw Emmett yesterday at the diner. He seems the same."

"Yeah, he does. Him and Rosalie opened up at auto repair shop after he got injured at college, ending his football days."

"Was he upset about that?"

"At first he was, but then he started tinkering around with cars and he found out he liked it a lot. So him and Rose went into business together."

"That's awesome. What about Jasper and Alice?" I asked.

"Alice is working toward her business degree and has opened a clothing store in Port Angeles and Jasper is finishing up his student teaching. They got engaged at Christmas," she said softly.

"Cool. I'm glad they have followed their dreams."

She nodded.

"Mommy, Daddy, I done," Angelia called from the living room.

I loved hearing her calling me daddy, I hope that I never let that little girl down again. But most of all I hope that I can prove to Bella that I won't let her down either.

Bella finished wiping the table and then we walked into the living room to see her toys put away and she had her coat and boots on.

"Someone is eager to go play in the snow," Bella said with a smile as she walked to get her coat.

She picked up mine and handed it to me and our hands brushed against each others. I couldn't help but smile as I saw her little smile at the contact of our hands. I knew she felt the tingles also.

"Thank you," I said as I slipped on my coat.

I watched as Bella put her coat on and then she made sure that Angelia was all bundled up.

Once we were set we went outside in the backyard to build a snowman. We worked together to build it and I looked over at Bella and smiled.

She smiled back as Angelia tossed snow into my face and giggled.

I scooped up a bunch of snow and looked over at her.

"Should I throw it at you or should I get Mommy?" I whispered to her.

"Mommy," she said quietly with a smirk like mine.

I nodded as I looked at Bella and tossed the snow at her face.

"Edward," she screeched.

She ran past me quickly giving me a look that spoke volumes. She clearly was not amused at me throwing snow at her.

I thought about going after her but I decided to give her a few minutes to calm down, but after about ten minutes I was getting worried as I went to look for her.

"Bella, I'm sorry. Please come back out. I'm truly sorry," I called as I rounded the side of the house and as I did I was met with a huge ball of snow being thrown in my face and I heard Bella laughing as she ran past me again.

I chased after her as Angelia sat on the stairs laughing at us.

I was almost close enough to Bella to reach out and touch her but she slipped on the snow and then I fell on top of her.

We were both breathing heavily as I stared into her eyes, I leaned in to kiss her but she pushed snow into my face again and giggled.

God, I loved that sound as she pushed me off of her.

She sat up and dusted the snow off her coat and looked at me.

"Stay for lunch? she asked.


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

I sat there looking up at him as I waited for his answer. I wanted him to stay for lunch, but if he didn't want to I would understand.

"Sure," he said finally as he reached his hand down to me to help me up.

I took his outstretched hand and stood up, "Thank you."

I thought he'd let go of my hand but he didn't, he held it in his as we walked back over to Angelia. It felt nice, and if truth be told I have missed him. I'm still upset with him for being gone so long, but I wasn't going to be mean to him. I read some of his letters before bed and he really did write me from the day he left. I found some of the letters that I wrote him that were returned and I'll give them to him later, if he wants them.

"Ready for lunch, sweet girl?" I asked.

She shook her head and looked up at Edward, "Daddy stay?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss lunch with my favorite girls," Edward told her and I couldn't help but smile.

We walked in the house and took off our coats and we went into the kitchen.

"Are sandwiches and chips okay or would you rather have soup?" I asked.

"That sounds good. I can help you make them too."

I nodded as I got Angelia some juice and Edward put her in her chair and came over next to me.

I got out the bread and the ham and cheese as he got out the plates. I smiled over at him as he seemed to remember where everything was.

We worked together to get lunch ready and then we sat down to eat. It felt weird having him here again but it felt right at the same time. I could tell he was a little nervous as he fidgeted in his seat.

"Edward, tell me some of the things you saw while you were gone. I read some of your letters, but I'd like to hear about it," I said as I picked up my sandwich.

"I saw so much devastation and poverty in the Congo. Little children that had bloated bellies and no will to live. Families torn apart by violence, and just horrible living conditions. It was a joy to help build wells for them to have clean water and basic medical care. It makes you really appreciate the life we have in America."

I watched as he spoke about his time over there and I could see how deeply it affected him.

"Will you g.. go back?" I asked looking into his eyes.

"No, I'm going to stay here and go to college. Make a difference here. I meant what I told you I want to prove myself to you. I want to make a life with you and Angelia, where I should've been in the first place."

"We can see how it goes, when you left and I didn't hear from you it really hurt me. I felt like you were rejecting me," I said softly.

"I wasn't, Bella. If I would've gotten any of your letters I swear to you I would've been on the first plane home."

"Mommy, I'm done can I go play now?" Angelia asked.

"Sure, sweetie. We'll be in here," I said as she got down from her chair.

We watched as she went into the living room to play with her toys.

"How hard did you try to contact me? If you didn't hear from me after you sent letters, did you try to call?" I asked, trying not to sound argumentative but failing miserably.

"I did try to call, but the lines were always messed up. I was an idiot, Bella. After I didn't get a letter from you I thought you stopped caring, since you said you weren't going to wait for me. I should have tried harder to reach you and I will always regret that. It hurt that you wouldn't let my parents tell me about the baby when I got in touch with them," he said as he looked at me.

"I know that might have been wrong, but at the time I didn't want you coming back just for the baby. I wanted you to come back for me," I said softly as I got up to take my plate to the sink. I didn't want him to see the tears that were in my eyes, threatening to fall at any moment. I heard him get up and I could feel him behind me as he gently turned me around towards him.

"Bella," he said softly as I lifted my head up to look at him. "I would've been coming home for the both of you."

"I'm sorry I didn't know that at the time. If it matters your parents begged me to let them tell you, but I was stubborn," I said as I wiped the lone tear away.

"I know, they told me that. I understand why you did it. I just wish I would have known. I could have been here sooner for both of you. No matter what you may think now or felt earlier, I have always loved you and I have never stopped."

"I'm just overwhelmed right now, Edward. I'm not sure how I can respond to that," I said softly.

"I know, I didn't say it so that you'd tell me how you feel about me. I want to prove to you that I'm going to be here for you both. My mom told me I need to woo you and I plan to do just that. Soon I'll ask you on a date," he said with a chuckle.

"I may accept," I said with a smile. "Do you want anything else to eat or drink?"

"No, I'm good. I should probably head home now, I don't want to overstay my welcome."

"Okay," I said softly. Part of me was hoping he'd stay longer.

"Maybe I can see you both tomorrow," he said as we walked out into the living room to see Angelia asleep on the couch.

"We must have tired her out," I said as I put her blanket over her.

"Yeah, we did. It was fun. Thank you for letting me be a part of it and for lunch. I meant what I said I'm going to woo you, as my mom called it."

I couldn't help but laugh.

"I know who the hell says woo anymore, but my mom said I have to do it," he said as he laughed.

He walked over to the couch and bent down next to Angelia and kissed her forehead as I grabbed the letters I had for him.

"I'll call you tomorrow," he said as he went toward the door.

"Okay," I said as I reached up and wrapped my arms around him hugging him to me. He slowly wrapped his arms around me and hugged me back.

He pulled away first and leaned down and pressed his lips to my forehead, "I'll see you later."

"Bye Edward," I said as he went out the door. I handed him the letters before he went down the stairs. He smiled as he headed to his car.

I watched as he walked to his car and his waved at me as he pulled out of the driveway.

I checked on Angelia and then went into the kitchen to clean up the dishes from lunch.

I thought about everything he said and I could tell he was really sorry for not being here and I loved watching him with Angelia. I can't deny the feelings that I had for him, are still there.

The phone rang as I was putting the last plate in the dishwasher.

"Hello," I said as I picked up the phone.

" _Hi Bella, it's Esme. Is my son still there?"_ she asked.

"No, he actually just left."

" _It took him that long to shovel snow!"_

"No. We played in the snow with Angelia and then we had lunch."

" _That's good. So things are going well?"_ she asked her voice hopeful.

"We talked and I think we have a good start," I said.

" _I told him that he needs to do a lot of wooing."_

I couldn't help but laugh at the way she said wooing. Not many people use that word.

"Only you would be able to use the word woo and make it sound natural, Esme."

" _Probably. I hope my granddaughter is doing okay."_

"She's doing good, taking her nap now."

" _Bella, I know it will be different now that Edward is back, but I do still expect you to come to Sunday dinner. We've enjoyed having you and Angelia there and just because he's home doesn't mean you can't be here too."_

"I know, but I just figured you'd want to have him there alone for a bit."

" _Nonsense. You and Angelia are part of the family, and one day I hope that the three of you will be a family, but don't let him being here stop you from our tradition of Sunday dinner,"_ she said.

"Okay, we'll be there. Is there anything I can bring?" I asked.

" _If you want you can bring dessert, but you know it's not necessary."_

"I do, but I like to feel that I'm contributing something."

" _Very well, we'll look forward to seeing you both on Sunday and I'm sure Edward will be too,"_ she said and I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Okay. I'll talk to you later. Bye.

" _Bye dear."_

I hung up the phone as Angelia called to me.

"Mommy, is daddy here?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"No, he had to go back home."

I picked her up and sat her in my lap.

"Okay, he come back again," she said as she snuggled into my neck.

"He call tomorrow and maybe you'll see him then, if not we will see him at Grandma and Papa Car's on Sunday."

"How long is that?" she asked.

"Two days," I said holding up my fingers.

She nodded as she snuggled into me.

"What do you want to do now, sweet girl?" I asked.

"We make pictures for Papa Car and Daddy," she said.

"Sure," I said as she hopped up off my lap.

"I got to go potty first, then we make pictures."

I watched as she went down the hall to the bathroom as I got up and went to get the paper, crayons and markers.

She was waiting for me as I came back to the living room. I sat down on the floor by the coffee table.

"Mommy, you make Daddy a picture and I'll work on Papa Car's. Otay?"

"Okay, but what should I make him?" I asked.

She sat down and put her finger on her chin and thought about it, "Maybe a flower or something."

"I'll think of something," I said as I got a sheet of paper and a crayon.

I watched as she started to make her picture and I just started doodling on mine, not really having any idea what to draw for Edward. But I knew that I better draw something.

"Mommy, do I go to school tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Good, I'm going to tell Seth my Daddy is home," she said with a huge smile.

"Okay, but you know that boys are just silly creatures that like to tease girls right?"

"Yeah, he not always nice to me but he's still my best friend. Is Daddy silly?"

"Yeah, he is."

"What did he do that was silly?" she asked cocking her head to the side the way Edward has always done.

"One time when Mommy was sick, he came here and brought me chicken soup wearing a chicken hat on his head," I told her with a laugh as I pictured him standing on the porch, thermos of soup in hand and a big yellow hat on his head.

"That's funny, mommy," she laughed.

I loved hearing her laugh.

I watched as she worked on her picture and I just made a little stick figure with a chicken hat on his head as he stood at the door.

"Mommy, is that Daddy? she asked.

"Yeah, I guess it is," I said as I looked down at the drawing.

"He'll like it," she replied with a huge smile on her face.

The rest of the day was spent playing and reading with Angelia, and we made dinner together.

Angelia liked to help, even though she was just three, she liked to be included in making our dinner.

After dinner I gave her a bath and settled her in her bed and I read to her as she drifted off to sleep.

"I love you," she murmured as she snuggled into her blanket.

"I love you more," I whispered kissing her forehead and walking from her room.

I went downstairs to make sure everything was locked up before I retired to my room.

On the way to my room, I stopped to check on Angelia. She was asleep with her bear tucked up under her chin.

I put on my favorite shirt to sleep in and got into bed, I couldn't help but look over at the picture of me and Edward and smiled. Maybe there was hope for us.

It took me awhile to fall asleep since my mind kept drifting to various thoughts of Edward, but sleep finally came and I woke up to the sound of the alarm and a little warm body press up against me.

"Mommy, the clock is too loud."

I reached over and turned it off.

"Hi sweet girl, what are you doing in here?" I asked as I snuggled with her.

"I woke up from a dream and I wanted to be wif you," she said softly.

"It's my favorite way to wake up. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Nana pancakes."

"Sure, that does sound good. Let's go and make them. Then we can get you to school," I said.

"Otay," she said hopping up. "Yay, I get to tell Seth about my daddy."

I couldn't help but laugh as we went to the bathroom and then went downstairs to make pancakes.

"Don't be too mean, Angelia. Boys who pick on you usually like you a lot," I told her.

"Eww... boys are yucky. Did Daddy pick on you?"

"No, Papa Car and Grandma would have probably spanked him if he was a meanie," I said with a smile.

I finished mixing the batter and started to make her pancakes as she sipped her juice.

"Mommy, can we have sghetti for dinner?"

"Sure," I said.

"Will Daddy be here?"

"Um.. I don't think so but remember I said we'll see him on Sunday at Grandma's."

"Yeah, but I miss him and wish he could be here always," she said softly as I put her pancakes in front of her.

"I know how you feel, sweetie. We'll try to work it out where you'll get to spend a lot of time with your Daddy," I said as I turned back to the stove to finished my pancakes.

"With you too, Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie, me too."

"Yay," she squealed sounding a bit like Alice as she started eating again.

I loved seeing her smile and I hoped that she would continue to smile no matter what happens between me and Edward.

We sat and ate our breakfast and Angelia was telling me all about what she wanted to wear to school.

"I want to wear my sparkly blue shirt and my black pants with my sparkly shoes. Can I wear them?"

"Sure," I said as we finished eating and I cleared the dishes away. I put them in the dishwasher and then we went upstairs to get dressed.

"Mommy, are you happy today?"

"Yeah, I'm always happy with you around."

"Good. I like when you smile," she said as we went into her room to get her dressed.

I went to get dressed while she put her stuff in her little backpack.

It didn't take me long to get dressed since I was just coming back here to work on some billing.

"Ready, sweetie?" I asked walking into her room.

"Yep," she said as she walked to me and took my hand.

We walked downstairs and got our coats on and then went out to the car.

It was cold but not unbearable.

I put her in her seat and then went around to my door and started the car. I drove slowly to the daycare and parked in the dropped off spot and got out to help her.

We walked hand in hand to the door of the daycare and I swiped my pass card to open the door.

We were greeted by Ms. Leah as we walked in.

"Hi Angelia, so good to see you. Hi Bella, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm good," I said as I let go of Angelia's hand.

"Hi Ms. Leah, is Seth here? I need to tell him about my daddy. He came home. I get to keep him," she said as she put her coat up.

"Yeah, Seth is inside," Leah said as she looked at me.

"Bye Mommy," she said as she walked into her classroom.

"So Edward's back?" she asked.

"Yes."

"How'd that go?" she asked.

"It went good, but I think this is a conversation for another time," I said as I smiled at her.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll call you later, Bella."

"Sounds good, I'll see you at pick up time. Have a good day."

"Same to you, Bella," she said as I went out the door.

After dropping her off at daycare, I came back home to work on the billing for Carlisle, it wasn't hard work just tedious to go through all the services and files that he sent over. I loved being able to work from home and let Angelia go to the daycare. She really enjoyed being with the other children and Leah was a great teacher.

It was getting towards lunchtime when my phone rang.

"Hello," I said as finished typing out the statement I was working on.

" _Hi Bella, I hope this isn't a bad time,"_ Edward said.

"Nope, just finishing up some of the billing for your dad. What are you up to?" I asked.

" _I was just wondering if you and Angelia were free for lunch?"_

"She's actually at daycare today."

" _Oh,_ " he replied dejectedly. " _I forgot about that."_

"Um.. we could go and pick her up early and I can add you to the card there, so if there ever was an emergency you could pick her up."

" _If you think that would be okay."_

"Sure, I pick her up early sometimes and we go to the park, but since it's snowy we can't go to the park."

" _True, but I was referring to you putting me on the card."_

"Oh, don't you want to be on there? You are her father," I said.

" _No, I want to be. I just wanted to make sure you were sur_ e," he said.

"Yeah, I'm sure about it. Your parents are on there too, and I just need to put you down on there too. So do you want to go and pick her up?"

" _Sure, I can be at your house in twenty minutes."_

"Okay, sounds good. I'll see you then."

" _Bye Bella, see you soon."_

"Bye," I said hanging up the phone and logging off the computer to go and get dressed.

I was just putting on my shoes as I heard a knock at the door.

I opened the door to see Edward standing there, "Hi."

"Hi Bella, you look beautiful," he said.

"Thanks," I said as I moved so he could come in.

"Is there anywhere you'd prefer to go to lunch?" he asked.

"I'm fine with whatever you choose. I still like the same things as always and Angelia will just love spending time with you."

"I don't even know what her favorite foods are," he said as he shifted nervously on his feet.

"She's not that picky, and she loves pizza like I do," I said as I grabbed my coat, which he took from my hands and helped me put it on."Thank you."

"I guess pizza it is," he said as we headed for the door.

I picked up my purse and he guided me towards his car. He opened the door for me and helped me inside as he always did. He was a true gentlemen and he always waiting until I was buckled in before he shut the door.

I watched as he ran around the front of the car and then he opened his door and got in. He still looks as handsome as ever.

He looked over at me and smiled as he started the car.

"Is it the daycare over by the elementary school?" he asked.

"Yep, Leah Black actually owns it."

"She actually married Jacob?"

"Yeah, and they have a son, his name is Seth. He's Jacob made over, let me tell you. Right down to the snarky ass mouth," I said as I looked over at him.

"Wow. Is there an issue I don't know about?" he asked.

"He likes to tease Angelia a lot about you not being here. He's made some snarky comments about how daddy's aren't supposed to leave and I know it bothered her, but she tries to stay tough."

"Like someone else I know," he said with a smile.

"Yeah, but I can see it in her eyes that she was upset. I just told her that when boys pick on you it means that they like you. She asked if you ever picked on me. I told her no, that Grandma and Papa Car would have spanked you for being a meanie," I said with a laugh.

"Yeah, that's true. They would have, they raised me to be a nice to girls."

We both laughed as he pulled into the parking lot of the daycare and we both got out.

We walked to the door and I opened it with my pass card and walked to the office,"Hi Shelley."

"Hi Bella, you're here early to get Angelia?"

"Yeah, we're taking her to lunch," I said as I signed her out. "Oh I need to add Edward to her card and get him a pass card."

"Okay," she said looking up and down at him. "I'll get her file and the card for you."

"That was Shelley, she's one of the nicer secretaries here. There's also Lauren, you might remember her from high school. I avoid her at all costs."

"Yeah, I think I'll avoid her too. Is she still the same?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Here is her file, just fill in his name and here is the card. Are you a boyfriend, or just a friend?" she pried.

"I'm Angelia's father," he said quietly.

I finished filling out the paper and handed it back to her, "Thank you."

I pulled Edward with me as I walked out of the door and headed down to Angelia's classroom.

"Sorry about her, she is really harmless."

"No worries," he said as I opened the door to the classroom.

I told Leah not to let Angelia know we were here as we wanted to surprise her.

We watched as she played with Seth and they were talking.

"My daddy is home now and he said that I will see him a lot now," Angelia said.

"I think you're making him up. He's not around," Seth said looking pointedly at her.

"He is too, I don't lie," she said.

"Hey sweet girl," Edward said as he stood behind Seth.

"Daddy," she squealed and ran into Edward's arms. "You're here. See Seth, my daddy."

Seth gulped as he looked up at Edward.

"Mommy and me are here to take you to lunch. We are going for pizza."

"Yay, I wuv pizza. Bye Seth," she said as she clung to Edward.

Seth just stared.

I waved at Leah as we walked to grab her coat and backpack.

"Mommy, you coming to lunch?" she asked as Edward put her coat on.

"Of course sweet girl," I said as Edward took her hand in his and we started walking out the door.

Once outside, I took Edward's hand in mine and he looked down at me and smiled as we walked to his car.

He opened the back door and put Angelia in her seat and then opened my door and helped me inside.

He walked over to his side and got in, "Are you ready for pizza?"

"Yay, I'm very hungry. We had animal crackers for snack, I don't like them," she said quietly.

"You can get whatever you want, sweet girl," he said as he started the car.

"You're really good with her," I said with a smile.

"Thanks, she just so amazing and easy to love. You've done wonderful raising her."

"Thank you. What did you think of Seth?"

"Definitely Jacob made over," he said with a laugh.

I nodded as he pulled into the parking lot of the pizza place.

Edward hopped out as soon as he had the car in park and came over to my side opening the door and helping me out, before he got Angelia out of her seat.

"Thank you, Daddy," she said with a smile.

I loved the way she looked up at him, it reminded me of the way I used to look at my dad at that age. He definitely would have spoiled her beyond all reason. I'm glad that she's close to Carlisle and Esme.

Angelia took my hand and held Edward's also as we walked inside. We probably looked like a happy little family, and maybe one day we would be.

The host guided us to a table and brought over a booster chair for Angelia and gave her a menu with some crayons as he placed the menu in front of us.

"What would you like, Angelia?" I asked.

"Cheesy pizza, and fruit," she said as she colored.

The waitress came over and Edward ordered Angelia's pizza and fruit, and then he ordered a large Hawaiian pizza with extra cheese and pineapples, just the way I liked it.

"Can Angelia have Sprite or do you want something else for her?" he asked.

"Sprite's fine," I replied as I looked at him.

He told her he'd like a pitcher of Sprite with a child cup.

She smiled at him as she walked away.

"What?" he asked as he turned towards me.

"Nothing, I can't believe you remembered how I like my pizza."

"I remember everything about you, Bella," he said as he brushed his fingers over my hand.

I nodded as he smiled over at me.

"Bella, I hope that you don't feel weird coming to dinner at my parents, they really are looking forward to you both being there."

"It's fine, I just thought they'd want you to themselves," I said.

"Nah, I think my mom enjoys having Angelia over. She told me that they spend a lot of time with her."

"Yeah, they do. When I first found out that I was pregnant, I wasn't going to tell them. I was just going to stay in Seattle and not come back here. But the more I thought about it, I realized that it would be wrong to keep her from her grandparents and eventually you."

"Thank you for doing that, I'm sure a lot of women wouldn't have even given it that much thought," he said as the waitress brought over the sprite and breadsticks.

Angelia looked up at her, and said thank you.

"Your little sister is so cute," she said to Edward.

"She's my daughter," he said with a proud smile on his face.

"Oh, she's still cute," she muttered as she walked away.

He poured our drinks.

"I'm not like other women. I have always been wise beyond my years, at least that's what everyone always said."

"You have been. I wish I would've been there for you," he said softly.

"You're here now," I said reaching out and putting my hand on his.

He nodded as he turned his hand and held mine in his, "I read your letters last night and you amaze me, Bella. Anyone else would tell me to leave and never come back."

"I can't be that way. I want you in Angelia's life and mine. I just want to take things slowly and not rush into it."

"I can do that," he said with a smile.

Our food was delivered and we started eating.

Angelia ate quietly as she watched me and Edward, and giggled often. I loved seeing her happy and smiling.

After we were done, Edward asked the busboy if he could take our picture.

He agreed and Edward picked up Angelia and put her in his lap and he pulled me closer to him as the busboy took several pictures of us.

"Thank you," Edward said as he handed him back his phone.

"You're welcome. You have a beautiful family."

We nodded as he walked away.

"I'll send them to you," he said as he scrolled through them.

"Okay," I said as I picked up my phone and took their picture. Angelia was leaning her head on his chest and looking up at him.

"I want that one too," he said.

We spent a few minutes sending the pictures to each other.

"I made that one of us my wallpaper," I said.

"This one?" he asked showing me his phone.

"Yeah."

We both laughed as Angelia yawned.

"I think it's naptime," he said as he placed his money in the folder and stood up.

"Yeah. Thank you for lunch, I had a lot of fun."

"You're welcome. I did too," he said as he took my hand and we walked out of the restaurant to his car.

He got Angelia situated in her seat and then opened the door for me.

"Thank you," I said as I got in.

It was nice being with him again.

He got in and drove carefully to my house and once we were in the driveway he got out and picked up Angelia for me and carried her inside and laid her on the couch.

"I better go, I'll see you on Sunday," he said as he walked to the door.

"Edward, we really had fun. Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said as he leaned in and kissed my cheek and went out the door.

I smiled at him as he drove away.


	5. Chapter 5

**EPOV**

I was nervous as I helped my mom around the house. I haven't seen Bella or Angelia since we went out for pizza. I've talked to them on the phone, but not for very long.

"Mom, did you make dessert? You know how Bella loves dessert."

"She's bringing dessert. Why are you so nervous?" she asked.

"I.. I'm going to ask her out on a date and I'm afraid she'll say no," I said as I set the table.

"Edward, I'm sure she'll say yes. You've been proving yourself to her and you said that she took your hand in hers. She's slowly letting you back in her life. I have no doubts that she'll say yes, but if she does say no. Don't whine or make her feel bad. Just nod and wait for her to explain why she said no. But I doubt that she will. I've seen the pictures you showed me on your phone, you all look happy and no one would know that you weren't a couple."

I nodded, "Thanks mom."

She always knew how to make me feel better and she made a lot of sense to me.

After setting the table, I went up to my room to get dressed.

I pulled out my dark washed jeans and a blue button down shirt. I put them on and tried to tame my wild hair, but it really was no use. I left it the way it was and went back downstairs as I heard the doorbell.

"I got it, Mom," I yelled as I reached the door.

I opened the door and looked at my two favorite people in the world.

"Daddy," Angelia squealed as she reached up for me.

I picked her up and hugged her.

"Hi sweet girl, I've missed you."

"Me too. Mommy made you a picture. I drawed ones for Papa Car and Grandma, but Mommy made you one. It's funny."

"She did, I can't wait to see it," I said looking over at Bella, "Hi.. ba... Bella."

"You have a chicken hat," she said as she wiggled to get down.

I let her down and she ran off towards the kitchen, dropping her coat on the chair.

"Hi Edward," Bella said with a smile. "I made dessert."

Sometimes she could still be so shy and I found it the cutest thing ever.

"What did you make?" I asked as I helped her off with her coat and putting it with Angelia's.

"I made a chocolate pie."

"My favorite," I said.

"Yeah, I figured you'd enjoy it."

"You know I will, and I'm sure my dad will too."

"Definitely. Here's the picture I made you. You don't have to keep it, but don't throw it away in front of Angelia. She encouraged me to draw it for you, but it's not very good."

I took the paper from her and looked at the little stick figure and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I remember that hat and the day I brought you soup," I said with a smile.

"Yeah, I was telling her about how boys are silly and she asked if you were silly and I told her about the chicken hat."

I smiled up at her as I put the picture in my pocket.

"You don't have to keep it."

"I want to," I said as I took her hand and we walked into the kitchen.

"It smells great in here, Esme. Is there anything I can do to help?" Bella asked softly.

"Thank you, dear. Nope, we got it under control. You look beautiful as always," Mom told her.

Bella blushed and smiled up at her.

"Mommy, I helping. You go talk to Daddy and we get dinner ready. Right, Grandma? Where Papa Car?" Angelia asked.

"He'll be right down, he had to finish something in his office. Edward Anthony, have you forgotten your manners? Offer Bella something to drink and put her dessert in the refrigerator," my Mom admonished me.

"Would you like something to drink?" I asked her taking her pie from her.

"Whatever you're having is fine," Bella said.

I grabbed two bottles of water and lead her out into the living room.

We both sat down on the couch and I gave her the water bottle.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"You're welcome. Do you feel like we are being left alone on purpose?"

"Yeah, just a bit."

She smiled at me and I loved seeing that smile.

"Me too."

After we were talking for awhile, my mom called us for dinner and besides Angelia's chatter and me holding Bella's hand under the table, it was uneventful.

When it was time for them to leave, Bella thanked my Mom and Dad for dinner as I went to grab their coats. I wasn't ready for them to leave but I knew that she had to get home put Angelia to bed, she was already yawning..

I came back with their coats and I helped Bella with hers and then I bent down to put Angelia's on as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Daddy, read to me?" she asked.

"Not tonight, sweet girl. Maybe another night," I said as I lifted her up into my arms and I took Bella's hand in mine as I walked them to her car.

I let go of her hand and put Angelia in her seat, "I'll see you soon."

She nodded as she snuggled into her seat and I shut the door.

"I'm glad you both were here tonight," I said as I turned to Bella.

"Me too. It was nice," she said as I took her hands in mine.

"I don't want you to go, but I know you have to."

She nodded as she looked up at me.

"B...bella, will you go out on a date with me?" I asked, my voice full of hope as I looked into her eyes.

She stood there quiet for a moment as I brushed my fingers over her knuckles.

"Yes, I'll go out with you," she said softly.

"Awesome, how's Wednesday?"

"Um.. if I can get a babysitter, it's fine."

"Okay, I'll call you tomorrow," I said as I leaned in and brushed my lips against hers. I wanted to really kiss her but I didn't want to push my luck.

She nodded as I helped her into the car and I closed the door for her, "Drive safely. Please text me when you get home."

"Okay," she said as she started the car and waved at me.

I watched her drive away before I walked back in the house.

"I see it went well out there," my dad said.

"Were you spying on me?" I asked.

"No, I was just looking to see what was taking you so long and I saw you kiss her. I watched to see if she'd deck you, but she didn't," he joked.

I laughed as I went upstairs to my room, I had a date to plan.

I grabbed my laptop as I sat on my bed and waited for Bella to text me. I looked up restaurants in Port Angeles since there really wasn't anything here in Forks. Of course there was Bella Italia, but we've been there before and I wanted to go somewhere we haven't been.

I came across Downriggers Restaurant on the water, so I looked over their website and it looked like the perfect place to take her.

As I was looking at the menu, I received her text and I breathed a sigh of relief. I know Forks isn't like a big city where the crime is off the charts, but I worried about her driving in the dark.

I wouldn't make a reservation until I knew for sure that Wednesday would work for her. I'm sure my mom would watch Angelia for us, but I'd let Bella ask her. I don't want to overstep anything with her.

I decided to look into classes at Peninsula College, I wanted to go into counseling or something like that. I knew I didn't want to follow in my dad's footsteps and be a doctor but I did want to help people in some way.

Once Bella confirmed that she could go and that my mom was babysitting for us I went ahead and made the reservations. I was excited to take her on a date and maybe get us on the right track. I know that one date isn't going to make our relationship back to where it was before but it's a step in the right direction.

I was nervous as I drove down to the florist to pick up the orchids I ordered for Bella. I was picking up both my girls and driving them back to my parents house and then we were leaving for Port Angeles.

I went in and got the orchids and I picked out a carnation for Angelia, I'm sure that she'd really like it.

I drove down Main Street to Bella's house as my stomach was doing flip flops. I haven't been this nervous since I first asked her out back in high school.

I parked in the driveway and took a deep breath. I could do this, it wasn't like our first date. I was super nervous on our first date, I had to met Chief Swan. Not as just Edward geeky friend of Bella's, but as Edward-potential boyfriend. He tried to intimidate me, but in the end he laughed and told me to treat her right. I nodded. This wasn't the same but it was our first date in a long time.

I got out of the car with the flowers in my hand and I quickly walked up to the door, knocking softly.

I could hear Angelia calling for Bella and I couldn't help but smile as I waited for her to open the door.

It didn't take long for Bella to open the door and smile up at me.

"Hi Edward," she said softly.

"Hi, you look beautiful, these are for you," I said as I handed her the flowers.

"Thank you. You look great too."

"Daddy," Angelia squealed as she hugged my leg.

"Hi sweet girl, this is for you," I said giving her the red carnation I got for her.

"Thank you. I never got a flower before, Seth gave me a leaf before but I didn't like it. I like this much more."

"Oh, but flowers are so much prettier."

"Yes, I love it."

Bella giggled at our interaction, "I'll go put these in water for us."

Angelia gave her the flower and I watched her walk into the kitchen.

"Mommy changed clothes four times, she made a mess of her room."

"Did she?" I asked.

"Yes, clothes everywhere. She has to clean it up," she said with a laugh.

"Angelia Elizabeth," Bella said from the doorway.

"Aww.. nuts. Yes, Mommy?"

Bella just laughed, "I was nervous and I couldn't find what I wanted to wear."

"I was nervous too, but I thought back to my first date with you and meeting your father as "your boyfriend" not "just your friend," that was more nerve wracking. He was trying hard to be intimidating."

"Yeah, but he trusted you and he gave me a new can of pepper spray before you got here."

"Do you have pepper spray now?" I asked with a smirk.

"Most definitely."

"Good."

"What pepper spray?" Angelia asked.

"You'll find out one day," I said as I went to get their coats.

I held both their hands as we walked to the car. It felt so right as I helped them both inside. Angelia had her bag right next to her as I got into the drivers seat and looked over at Bella.

She smiled over at me as I started the car.

I drove carefully to my parents house and I pulled into the driveway, "Would you like me to take her in or do you want to come?"

"Um.. you can take her inside," she said looking over at me.

"Okay, I'll be right back."

"Angelia, be good for Grandma and Papa Car," she said as she looked back at her .

"I will, Mommy. Love you," Angelia said softly.

"I love you too, sweetie."

I got her out of her seat and carried her inside.

"Be good and we'll see you when we get back," I said as I gave her to my mom.

"Be safe, Edward," Mom said.

I nodded as I walked back out the door and to my car.

"Ready?" I asked as I got in.

"Yep," she said with a smile as I pulled out of the driveway and headed down the 101 towards Port Angeles.

It was quiet for a few moments as we drove out of Forks and Bella reached over and touched my arm.

"Where are we going to eat?" she asked.

"I looked at various restaurants and I decided against Bella Italia, since we went there already. So I choose Downriggers on the water. I thought after we eat we could take a walk by the water if you'd like."

"Okay, sounds good. I do like Bella Italia, but it's fun trying new places too," she said with a smile.

I'm glad that she was still willing to try different things and I hoped that she would really enjoy the restaurant I chose.

"Do you still feel nervous?" I asked.

"No, I think I'm good now. You?"

"A bit nervous, I'm afraid to mess up or say something to upset you."

She smiled over at me and squeezed my arm, "You're doing fine. I'm really not that bad, am I?"

"No, it's just me, baby. I know I messed up being gone for so long and not trying hard enough to contact you and I want to make things up to you and Angelia."

"You're doing wonderfully with her, she thinks you hung the moon."

"What about you?" I asked.

"You're getting there," she said with a smirk as she looked out the window.

I couldn't help but smile as I took her hand in mine.

We were quiet the rest of the way to the restaurant, but we didn't need to fill every second with chatter, we never did. I guess some things never change, no matter how much time passed.

I pulled into the parking lot and parked, I got out of the car and went to her door. I opened it and offered her my hand.

She smiled up at me and took my hand as I helped her out.

I kept her hand in mine as we walked into the restaurant and I gave the host my name and we were shown quickly to our table.

"It's really pretty here," she said softly as she sat down.

"Yeah, it is. I thought you'd like it, since it's right on the water," I said as our waiter came over.

"Hi my name is Brady and I'll be your waiter, can I start you off with something to drink?" he asked.

"Water is fine for now," Bella said.

"Same for me," I said. He nodded and walked away.

I opened the menu and there was a lot to choose from and it all sounded good. "Get whatever you want," I told her.

She nodded as the waiter set our water down.

"Are you ready to order?" he asked and we both shook our heads.

"A few more minutes," I said.

He walked away and we continued looking at the menu.

"Do you want an appetizer?" I asked her.

"If you do," she replied.

"We could share the Potato Skins."

"Sure, that sounds good. I think I will get the Hawaiian Chicken."

"Awesome, I was thinking of getting the The Flat Iron 7 ounce steak."

"That sounds good," she said as the waiter came back and I told him our order.

"Would you like any wine with your dinner?" he asked.

"Yes, two glasses of Pinot Grigio," I said as he asked for our ID's.

We gave them to him and he nodded as he went to put in our order.

"Are you enjoying working for my dad?" I asked.

"Yeah, its good. Very flexible and I helped him out when I came home to Forks and then I took some online classes for Medical Transcription and I really like it."

"Cool, I think I'm going into counseling or social work."

"You'll be good at that," she said with a smile.

"Thanks. I thought about medical school, but that would take too long and then have to go through internships and residencies. It's more than I want to do and I want to be a father to Angelia, and be there for her and you. If I went to med school it wouldn't be that way. I've wasted enough time with you both and I don't want to waste anymore."

She nodded as the waiter brought our appetizer and we started eating.

"These are good," she said as she took a bite.

"They are," I said as I watched her. I enjoyed watching her eat, I always did. She'd usually get mad when I watched her and then she call me on it and we'd both laugh.

"You're watching me."

"I can't help it. You know how much I love watching you eat."

"I never understood that. I eat like everyone else, Edward."

"No, most girls pick at their food. You eat it, no matter who you are with and I find that very attractive."

She rolled her eyes at me like she always did and I laughed. She was still so beautiful.

Our food arrived and we didn't waste time digging in, everything was so good.

"How's your chicken?" I asked taking a sip of wine.

"So good. Yours?"

"Very good. Do you think we'll have room for dessert?"

"Maybe, the Blackberry Cobbler sounded really good."

"Yeah it did, but I think I really liked the sound of the Chocolate Cheesecake."

"You always did go for the chocolate rather than the fruity desserts," she said with a laugh as she sipped her wine.

We finished eating as the waiter came over to see if we wanted dessert. I told him what we wanted and I also ordered us some coffee.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to go use the ladies room," Bella said as she stood up.

I nodded and watched as she walked to the ladies room.

I shifted anxiously in my seat because I knew I was planning to have an uncomfortable conversation with Bella.

She came back to the table and I looked over at her, she smiled at me as she sat down.

"Bella, I wanted..." I started to say but the words got lost in my mind as the waiter brought out dessert and coffee.

Once he was gone, her eyes drifted back to mine as I cleared my throat and took her hand in mine.

"I wanted to know what direction you see us going and how soon? I know I said I'll wait, and I will. I just love you so much still and I want you like I always did," I said looked up into her eyes and held her hand in my trembling hand.

Her other hand reached for the dessert spoon, but she dropped it as I finished speaking.

I watched as her face shown with a myriad of emotions. I hoped that happiness was the dominant one, since I hated to see her angry.

She licked her bottom lip as she looked into my eyes and shifted in her seat. I could tell she was uncomfortable.

"Edward, I know that you are planting roots and I understand how much you love and want me, but no matter how much I'd love to pick up where we left off, I can't. I have to be more cautious because of Angelia and my feelings."

She took a sip of her coffee before continuing.

"We are going in the right direction and I do see myself with you. I just know that it will take time. I'm sorry, if this isn't the answer you wanted."

I looked up at her and nodded.

"It's not a no... it's just not a right now," she said as she looked at me and then she started laughing which caused me to laugh.

"Thank you for being a good sport about things and your honesty," I said as I picked up my coffee.

She smiled softly, "All joking aside, you're not upset with me are you?"

"No, not upset. A slight bit disappointed but I do understand your reasons for taking things slowly," I said as I squeezed her hand in mine.

We held hands as we finished our dessert and coffee, and then I motioned the waiter over to get the check.

"Do you still want to walk around the water?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'd like that," she said with a smile as the waiter dropped the check off. I looked at it and put the money inside as I stood up and walked over to her and helped her up from her chair.

I helped her with her coat as I took her hand and lead her out of the restaurant.

Once outside, I guided her to the path that lead to the water and we started walking around it.

"It's so pretty here, I haven't been to Port Angeles in a long time," she said looking up at me.

"Yeah, it is pretty but you're prettier," I said.

She laughed as she stopped by the fence post, "I've forgotten how cheesy you are at times."

"I'm only like this with you, you bring it out of me."

She smiled as she turned to look out at the water and I wrapped my arms around her waist and put my head on her shoulder. She leaned back into me and I loved feeling her so close.

We were quiet for a few minutes as we watched the sun dip lower in the sky, after awhile I turned her in my arms and looked into her warm chocolate brown eyes as she licked her bottom lip. I leaned in slowly, giving her time to pull away before my lips were on hers and I kissed her gently. Her lips were soft against mine as her fingers slipped into the back of my hair and she parted her lips slightly.

I took it as an invitation and I slipped my tongue passed her lips, as our lips moved slowly together. I heard her moan while I pecked her lips. Then I pulled back and watched as she opened her eyes, smiling up at me.

"Wow," she murmured as she pulled me back down to her and kissed me gently.

I pulled away and shook my head, I placed my hands on her face as I looked into her eyes.

"Bella, I don't want to push my luck," I said as I brushed my thumbs over her cheeks.

She nodded as she leaned her head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her. She felt so good in my arms. I hoped that this was the beginning of our new start.

It was started to get a bit colder as I pulled back and kissed her forehead, "Ready to head out?"

She nodded. I let her go and she reached for my hand as we walked back towards the car.

Once we reached the car I opened the door for her and she slipped inside as I watched her buckle her seat belt and then I shut the door and went around to my side. I got in and started the car, turning on the heat before I buckled my seat belt.

"I had a really good time, Edward."

"I had a good time too, thank you for going out with me."

"You're welcome," she said as I pulled out of the parking lot and headed back towards the 101.

I took her hand as I drove down the highway and she looked out the window. Sometimes I wished I could read her thoughts.

I loved the way her hand felt in mine, so tiny compared to my big hands.

"Angelia's birthday is soon, right?" I asked as I brushed my fingers over the back of her hand.

"Yeah, it's Saturday," she replied.

"Are you having a party for her?"

"Yeah, a princess party."

"Is there anything I can help you with? or Is there something that she wants that you haven't gotten her?" I asked.

"Um.. I'm sure there's something you can do and as for what she wants you can asked her, she'll definitely tell you a list. I'm glad that you'll be here and she'll love whatever you give her," she said as she moved her fingers over my knuckles.

"That feels nice."

She nodded as she looked at me and then she turned her head to look out the window again.

It didn't take us long before we were passing the Forks city limit sign.

"We are almost there," I said as I squeezed her hand.

"Okay," she said with a yawn.

"We can run in and get Angelia and then I'll drive you both home."

She nodded as I drove through the town, heading to my parents house.

"You scored some wooing points tonight," she said with a laugh.

"Does that mean you'll go on another date with me?" I asked, my voice full of hope.

"Definitely."

I couldn't help the smile that was on my face as I pulled into the driveway and shut off the engine, and hopped out of the car and ran over to open the door.

"Thank you," she said as I extended my hand to her.

We held hands as we walked to the door and I opened it, letting her go in first. The house was quiet as we stepped in.

"Mom," I called as we walked into the living room.

"Hey, how was dinner?" she asked looking at us.

"It was good. How was Angelia?" Bella asked.

"She was wonderful as always, she's asleep up in her room."

"I'm glad she was good. I really hate to wake her up."

"Then don't, let her stay. Actually why don't you stay too, it's late and you could sleep in her room," my Mom suggested as she looked at us.

"Um... I'm.. " Bella started to say.

"Bella, just stay. It'll be fine, she's asleep already and why stay alone at your house," I said as I looked over at her.

"Okay, I'll stay here."

"Yay, I'll cook us a big breakfast in the morning. I'll go and find you something to sleep in. Angelia will be so surprised when she sees you both in the morning," my Mom said as she went upstairs.

"I'll walk you up to your room," I said as I took her hand in mine.

We walked slowly upstairs to her room and I turned her to me.

"I had a great time, and I'm glad we were able to talk freely with each other," I said as I pushed her hair back from her face.

"Me too," she said as she looked up at me.

I leaned in and kissed her lips gently, "Goodnight," I whispered as I pulled away from her.

"Night, see you in the morning."

I watched as she went into the room before I walked down to my room.

I got ready for bed and climbed into bed and laid there thinking about our date. We've made progress but there's still a lot I need to prove to her and I will, but I won't rush it.

Sleep finally came for me as I snuggled under my blankets.


	6. Chapter 6

**BPOV**

I woke up to hushed voices and sun streaming into the room, I looked around to see Edward and Angelia sitting in the chair.

"Mommy, you stayed. Daddy and me have been waiting for you," she said excitedly.

"Morning," I murmured sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"Morning Bella," Edward said. "I tried keeping her entertained, but she was adamant about waking you up so we could eat. I hope you're hungry, my mom has been cooking for a while."

"What time is it?" I asked, suddenly feeling like I've overslept.

"Just a bit after seven-thirty."

"Oh, did she wake you?"

"Nope, she was opening the door as I was coming down the hall. So we went downstairs and helped my mom a bit but then she wanted to come wake you up. But I couldn't help but watch you sleep. I've really missed that," he said with his crooked grin.

I couldn't stop the blush that suddenly was on my cheeks. I never did understand his fascination with me sleeping, but he always enjoyed watching me.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Of all the things to miss, you miss watching me sleep."

"I didn't say it was the only thing I missed."

"Oh," I said with a smile.

He smirked at me as I got out of the bed and headed for the bathroom.

"Mommy, hurry up. I hungry, and Daddy is too," Angelia called as I shut the door. I couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm, so much like her father when he got excited. I tried to straighten my hair a bit and washed my face as I looked in the mirror.

I smiled at the thought of Edward and our daughter cuddling in the chair as I got up. I'm glad that they are building their relationship. I think that I can see myself with him again, but I'm not rushing it. I think it's fun getting used to being around each other again and it's nice seeing this side of him again.

"Mommy, did you fall in? Does Daddy need to come and get you out?" she yelled through the door.

I opened the door and stepped out, "I'm fine sweetie."

"That you are," he whispered with a smile.

"Shhh... you," I said playfully as he took my hand and Angelia rushed out of the room.

"Angelia Elizabeth, don't you run down those stairs," Edward yelled.

"Okay Daddy, I walk like you said earlier."

I squeezed his hand as we reached the top of the stairs and watched her walk slowly down the stairs.

"You have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now, but I don't want to push you," he said.

"Edward, kiss me," I said as I looked up at him.

He leaned in slowly and brushed his lips over mine, and it was the sweetest kiss I've ever had in a long time. So much like our first kiss in high school.

"Mommy, Daddy. You coming, I hungry," Angelia yelled and we pulled away smiling at each other.

"Yes, we are coming," I said as we went downstairs holding hands.

We entered the kitchen and his mom had made a lot of food.

"I hope you are hungry, Bella," she said as Edward helped me into a chair.

"I am."

"Mommy, daddy and me made you panacakes."

"That's cool. I'm sure they are awesome," I said as Edward brought me some coffee and a plate of pancakes with a smiley face on them.

"Thank you," I said looking up at him as he sat next to Angelia.

He took my hand under the table and intertwined our fingers together. It felt very nice and it didn't go unnoticed by Esme, who smiled at us over her coffee cup.

"Do you have any plans today, Bella?" she asked.

"Um.. nothing specific, I need to finish up the billing for Carlisle and then do the typical laundry and grocery shopping," I said as I ate my pancakes.

"How about you, Edward?"

"Just a few things to get back on track," he said and I felt his hand tremble in mine. I squeezed it gently to let him know I'm there for him.

"I can watch Angelia for you."

"If you want to, but she usually goes to daycare and she likes it there."

"Mommy, I stay with Grandma. I like being here. We make cookies," Angelia piped up.

"It's settled," Esme said with a smirk.

"I can't win against any of you," I said with a laugh.

"Nope, love. They are as thick as thieves," Edward said as he brushed his fingers over mine.

"I was referring to you too."

"Nope, but I try not to force my way on you too much."

"I know, and I.. lo.. appreciate that," I said as I picked up my coffee and took a big sip. I can't believe I nearly said that I loved him for it.

He smiled at me as he squeezed my hand, I think he knew what I was going to say.

We continued eating and listened as Angelia chattered away. She was really animated this morning talking with all of us.

After everyone was finished with breakfast, Edward and I cleared the table and went to do the dishes.

"Thank you for letting me stay last night," I said as I washed and rinsed a plate and then handed it to him to dry.

"Your welcome, but I wouldn't have had it any other way. It was late and Angelia was asleep. Your safety is my number one priority, besides I like having the both of you close to me," he said as he looked over at me.

I didn't know what else to say, so I just smiled at him and we continued working together to finish the dishes.

It didn't take us long to get them done and we both went up to get dressed before we left.

I came down to find Esme and Angelia reading a book.

"Thank you for the clothes," I said as I stood there.

"You're welcome, dear. I didn't think you'd want to wear your dress home," she said with a smile.

"No probably not. I put the pajamas you gave me in the hamper in the hallway."

"Thanks, I hope that Edward's been behaving."

"He has. We talked a lot at dinner and things are moving along," I said with a smile.

"Good. It's been great seeing the two of you together. Just go with the flow, Bella. Trust what's in your heart," she said with a smirk as Edward came down the stairs.

I nodded as he grabbed his coat and brought mine over to me.

"Ready to go, baby?" he asked as she stood behind me.

I nodded.

"Angelia, be good for Grandma and I'll be back to get you in a while."

"Otay Mommy. Will Daddy read to me at night time?" she asked.

"We'll see," Edward said as he helped me with my coat.

Angelia nodded as she picked up the book again and looked at it.

"She'll be fine," Esme said as I nodded as we went out the door.

"You've done amazing raising her, Bella. She's so much like you," Edward said as he walked me to his car.

"Thanks, she does have some of your characteristics too."

He helped me in the car and then got in and he drove back to my house.

It was quiet in the car but not overly uncomfortable.

"I have my laptop and I'm just going to look at some classes and probably sign up for them. But I will make sure that I have time to be with you and Angelia, being a part of both of your lives is my top priority."

"I think classes will be great and I know you'll do very well," I said as I looked over at him. "I know you'll do your best to be there for both me and Angelia."

He pulled into the driveway and turned off the engine and got out.

I got out of the car as he came over to my side and took my hand in his as we walked up the steps.

I opened the door and he followed me inside.

"Make yourself comfortable. Would you like something to drink?" I asked as I hung up my coat.

"Water would be good," he said as he sat on the couch.

I nodded as I walked to the kitchen and grabbed two waters and came back to the living room and gave him a bottle as I sat down in my dad's old chair and grabbed my laptop.

"Thank you," he said with a smile as I turned on my computer and started working on the billing.

It felt like old times having him here. It was nice and I could get used to it.

I looked over at him just as he looked up at me, I smiled and then looked back down at my keyboard.

I went back to my billing and I could hear him clicking away on his keyboard and I could feel his eyes on me after awhile.

I looked up over at him and caught him looking at me. He smiled and quickly looked back at his screen.

I couldn't help the smile that was on my face, it felt like we were back in high school and he was the hot boy in the library that had everyone's attention.

I finished my work about noon and looked over at Edward, who was staring intently at the screen, "Umm... are you hungry? I could fix us lunch."

"Yeah, did you get your work done?"

I nodded as I stood up and stretched, watching as his eyes scanned over my body and I blushed.

He smiled at me as he stood up and walked over to me.

"Still so beautiful. I never get tired of seeing this," he said as he moved his fingers against my cheek.

I just shook my head slightly as I looked up into his dark green eyes and I watched as he lowered his lips to mine and he kissed me gently at first and then with more intensity as I wound my fingers into his hair.

He walked us back towards the wall, and I felt him press my back against it as we kissed passionately.

He groaned against my lips as I pulled on his hair, a small moan escaped my lips as he moved his lips down my neck, nipping as he went along.

"Edward," I whispered as he quickly pulled away, panting.

"I... I'm sorry, Bella."

"Don't be, I'm not. I was right there in the moment with you," I said as I pulled his lips back to mine kissing him gently. I moved my lips against his as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Even though I want us to go slowly, this right here is good. We are learning to be together again, taking things one step at a time."

"I want that, baby, us being together," he murmured as he kissed my forehead.

We pulled back and I took his hand, leading him into the kitchen and started to get the lasagna from the refrigerator, "Is this okay?"

"Yeah, perfect," he said as he looked at the calendar. "Is there anything you need me to do for Angelia's party?"

"Um... not really. You being here and helping me with everything will be 's not a lot to do, Alice is in charge of games, and we can work on the little goodie bags, but other than that it's fairly easy. You'll get to see Jacob, Leah and Seth."

"Yay for Jacob," he said with a smirk. "Has he changed much?"

"Yeah, for the most part. He's not all over me like he was when we were in high school, he's happily married," I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist as the lasagna heated up. "Besides, I was never interested in him."

I smirked up at him as I pulled away to grab the plates.

"Who are you interested in?"

"Um.. you, of course."

"Good to know," he said as he leaned in and kissed the back of my neck.

It felt like the summer before he left and I leaned back into him as he held me.

We sat and ate in comfortable silence, just stealing glances at each other from time to time.

"Did you sign up for classes?" I asked.

"Yeah, I signed up for two. I wanted to keep things light for now, till I get used to being back."

"That's understandable. It must be an adjustment."

"It is, but it's getting easier and things haven't changed much here."

"True, Forks never seems to change," I said softly.

"I'm glad it hasn't changed. I like it the way it was and I'm enjoying getting to know my daughter and reconnecting with you."

"I like that too," I said with a smile.

"Bella, do you want to go out on another date with me? Or maybe we can go to the aquarium in Seattle with Angelia, spend the night at a hotel and just have a good time all together?" he asked as he fidgeted in his chair.

"That sounds good, and yes, I'd love to go on another date with you anytime. You don't need to feel nervous, baby. I want to be with you, always have," I said as I took his hand in mine.

"I just want to make things up to you. I know I've messed up a lot."

"You did, but we are making progress and getting things on track. Stop beating yourself up over it. I am here with you and there's nowhere else I'd rather be."

"You're truly amazing, Bella."

I couldn't help but blush, I wasn't used to compliments anymore.

"I'm serious. You've done such a great job with Angelia and doing work for my dad, and you are so forgiving of me. I don't think many women would even give me a second chance at all. But you are willing to and I will forever be grateful for that," he said as he leaned over and brushed his lips over mine.

"Edward, we've both made mistakes. We are learning from them and making good progress."

He smiled at me as we continued to eat.

"Do you want me to make reservations for a hotel in Seattle? We can go on Friday before her party on Saturday."

"Sure, sounds great. She'll be so excited, are we going to tell her or just go?" I asked.

"We can tell her."

"Cool."

We finished eating and then Edward helped me clean up before we went to sit on the couch with his laptop and looked at hotels.

I wanted to make sure that he didn't go overboard. We just needed a room for the night, nothing fancy.

We looked at various hotels and finally agreed on one, that wasn't too overpriced and we reserved one room.

"Thank you for compromising on the hotel."

"No problem, love. I want this to be a fun time for all us."

"It will be, and just so you know, I'm paying for the gas to get there."

"Bella, it was my idea so I'm paying."

"Edward Anthony Cullen, I'm helping or I'm not going," I said firmly crossing my arms over my chest.

"Do you always have to be so stubborn?" he asked.

"Yes."

"I hope Angelia isn't this way."

"Oh, she is trust me," I said as I looked at him. I wasn't backing down at all. "Well, which is it? Are we going or staying here?"

We stared at each other, neither one willing to give in.

"Fine, you can help pay," he said finally after several long moments of silence.

"Glad you agreed," I said with a smirk as I patted his cheek.

He shook his head as he booked the hotel and tickets for the aquarium.

"I'll print the tickets when I get home. I'm excited to see Angelia's reaction when we tell her."

"Me too. We better go get her now."

"Okay," he said as he powered off his computer and put it in his messenger bag and stood up taking my hand in his. "Thank you for lunch."

"You're welcome. I enjoyed having company."

"Anytime," he said as he pulled me in for another kiss.

I pulled away quickly before anything got too heated. I still wanted us to go slow, but it was getting harder to resist him.

He helped me put my jacket on and then we walked out of the house to his car and we both got in.

He drove through town headed toward the 101 and I smiled over at him as he drove, "Angelia is going to be so excited about the aquarium."

"I hope you'll be excited too."

"Of course, I get to to be with both of you and see all the fish. It will be a lot of fun."

"True," he said with a smirk.

I couldn't help but smile back at him as he drove, and I knew that Angelia would enjoy spending time with her father and me at the aquarium and then her birthday party.

Edward pulled into the driveway and we got out, he waited in front of the car for me and he took my hand in his as we walked up the stairs.

We walked in to see Angelia and Esme sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Daddy," she squealed as she hopped up ran to Edward.

"Hi sweet girl," he said as he lifted her up. "Did you have a good time with Grandma?"

"Yes, we made cookies and we looked at stuff for my birthday party on Saturday."

"Awesome. Mommy and me have a surprise for you, we are going to take you to the aquarium in Seattle and we are going to stay in a hotel."

"Yay, all of us?" she asked.

"Of course."

She smiled so big as she looked at us.

"That sounds great," Esme said as she looked at us.

"It will be," I said with a smile.

"When are you going?"

"Tomorrow and we'll be back Saturday morning for the party," Edward said.

"Mommy, is daddy staying with us?" Angelia asked looking over at me from Edward's arms.

"No, but maybe we can convince him to stay for dinner. What would you like for dinner?"

"Hot dogs and macaroni and cheese."

"How about it, Daddy, would you like to stay for dinner?" I asked him with a laugh.

"Sure, how could I turn down such a lovely dinner," he said as he nuzzled her cheek.

"Yay," she squealed.

I loved seeing her smile. She smiled before Edward came back into our lives, but now it seems like her smile is brighter. She truly missed having a father and I'm glad that they have such a special bond already, even if things don't work out between me and Edward, I know that their relationship will not suffer because of it.

He drove us home and once inside I went into the kitchen to make dinner, while he played with Angelia in the living room.

It gave me time to think over the events of the day and coming days. We've been spending a lot of time together and have gotten quite comfortable with each other. I can see myself being with him again, but I'm not going to rush. I'm still leery of fully committing my heart and body to him. I know it will happen in time, but I still need a bit of time to adjust to him and us being together. I hope that he truly understands that.

I finished the hot dogs, the macaroni and cheese and then called them to dinner.

They both came rushing in, laughing as they came through the door.

"What's funny?" I asked.

"Our daughter, she thought she could outrun me," he said with a laugh as he lifted her into her seat.

"Aww.. you didn't let her win," I teased. "Such a bad, Daddy."

"I'll show you bad," he said with a laugh as he lunged for me, pulling me close to him and before I could protest he lifted me off the ground and pressed his lips to mine, kissing me passionately.

We pulled apart to the sound of giggles and squeals from Angelia.

"That is how the Prince kissed the Princess in the Cinderella movie. Are you sure you're not Cinderella, Mommy?"

"No, I'm not, sweetie."

"Bummer," she said as she picked up her fork and started eating as Edward helped me to my chair.

"Thank you," I said as my fingers brushed over my lips.

"You're welcome," he said with a smirk as he touched his own lips.

We ate and talked about the trip the next day, we would be leaving here by seven. So that meant bathtime and then bedtime right after dinner for the little princess.

"Mommy, I done," she said from her seat.

"Okay, we'll get you ready for your bath and then read your story. You have two big days coming up, so you need plenty of rest."

"Yay, daddy read to me."

"Of course, Princess," he said. "If that's okay with you, Mommy?"

"That's fine. I'll give her a bath and then you can read to her," I said with a smile.

"Sounds like a plan," he said as I lifted her up.

"I'll call for you when I'm done."

He nodded as he cleared away our plates from the table.

He was always so good about cleaning up after himself, even when we were in high school and he'd stay over with me. If I cooked, he'd clean up. We'd have no problem living together one day, if that were ever to happen. Even after nearly four years apart, we seem to fall back in step with each other quite easily and that is what worries me a bit. I thought to myself as I turned the water on in the bathtub and checked the temperature as Angelia walked in with her princess jammies.

"Mommy," she said with a yawn. "I got my favorite jammies and my book is on my bed."

"Okay honey, let's get you washed and ready for Daddy to read to you."

She smiled sleepily at me as I lifted her into the bath, it wouldn't take much reading before she falls fast asleep.

We finished her bath and I got her out. I wrapped a towel around her and dried her hair and then slipped her jammies on before I brushed her hair.

She moved to brush her teeth and then we walked into her room.

"Daddy, I'm ready for my book."

"Okay sweetie, get in bed and I'll be ready to for you."

I watched as Edward sat on the bed next to her and she snuggled into her blanket as I sat in the rocking chair next to the bed.

Edward started to read and it only took three pages before she was sound asleep.

"She's asleep," I said softly as he closed the book.

"Yeah, I didn't think it would take long," he said as he slowly got up and put the book on the her night stand. "I guess I should head home."

"Probably, we have a busy day tomorrow."

"Yeah," he said as he took my hand and we walked slowly down the stairs.

"Thank you for hanging out with me today."

"You're welcome. I had fun too."

I walked him to the door and he picked up his jacket.

"Sleep well, Bella."

"You too, I'll see you in the morning."

He leaned in slowly and brushed his lips over mine and I couldn't resist wrapping my arms around his neck as his tongue slipped into my mouth. I felt his body press against mine as he held me closely.

I pulled away and smiled up at him.

"I'll see you bright and early. I'll bring us some coffee and muffins for the road," he said with a smile.

"Night," I said.

"Night," he murmured as he let go of my hand.

I watched him walk to his car and he waved as he got in. I waved back and watched him drive away. I closed the door and locked it and went into the kitchen to see everything cleaned up. I couldn't help but smile as I turned off the light and headed upstairs to my room.

I quickly changed into my pajamas and sent a text to Edward thanking him for cleaning up the kitchen and then I snuggled into my bed and fell asleep after a few minutes.

I woke up early and went to take a quick shower before waking Angelia and getting her dressed for the day.

Edward arrived promptly at 7 with two coffee's and a hot chocolate, and a container of Esme's muffins.

We sat at the table and ate quickly and then we got ready to head out.

"Are my girls excited?" he asked as we walked to the car.

"Yeah, I am," I said with a smile as Angelia nodded. "Thanks for the coffee."

"You're welcome."

We got in the car and he pulled out of the driveway and headed towards the 101.

We talked and laughed and played silly games as the miles rolled on.

Edward pulled into the parking lot of the hotel and we went inside and checked in. We were shown our room and then we freshened up and then made our way back downstairs to head to the aquarium.

The aquarium wasn't too far from the hotel, and it didn't take us long to get there. Angelia was excited as we got her out.

We walked up to the stairs and we posed for pictures, and then we walked in and Edward handed the attendant our tickets.

We walked around and around looking at all the fish, and then we had a small lunch in the cafeteria before we walked around the rest of the place, ending our trip at the gift shop.

Edward bought Angelia a fish bracelet and then bought a book and postcards for me.

After spending the day at the aquarium, we headed to dinner a little pizza place that was recommended by the hotel.

We walked in and Edward talked to the hostess and she lead us to a table by the window overlooking the water.

I looked out over the water and then back at Angelia who was looking up at her bracelet that Edward got her.

"Daddy, I love my fishy bracelet. Thank you," she said as the waiter came over.

"You're welcome, sweetie."

"Good Evening, my name is Sam. Can I start you off with something to drink?" he asked as he handed us our menus and gave Angelia a menu with some crayons.

"A pitcher of Sprite with a child cup, please," Edward said as he opened his menu.

"Okay, I'll be right back with that and some breadsticks."

He walked away as we looked at the menu.

"What do you think we should get, baby?" Edward asked me as he intertwined our fingers together.

"We could get Angelia the child's meal and then get your favorite pizza this time," I said with a smile.

"Are you sure? I'm fine with having ham and pineapple."

"I know, but I think having a supreme pizza with everything sounds really good."

"Okay, do you want to share the house salad?" he asked.

"Sure," I said as the waiter returned with the soda and breadsticks.

"Mommy, may I have a breadstick?" Angelia asked softly.

"Yes, you may," I said a I picked up one and placed it on her plate.

"Thank you."

"Wow, what a polite child. I sure don't see many of those around here," the waiter exclaimed. "Are you ready to order?"

"Yes, we'd like to share the house salad. We'd also like a large supreme pizza with extra cheese and we'd like the pepperoni kids meal with the fruit cup," Edward said.

"I'll go put that in for you," he said with a smile.

"Did you have fun?" I asked Angelia.

"Yes, Mommy. I loved it. I like the big turtles," she said.

"Me too, they were cute. What did you like?" I asked Edward.

"The sharks," he said.

"I didn't them. They were scary," Angelia said softly.

"They're scary, but you were safe, sweetie."

"I know, Daddy. They just looked like they wanted to eat me."

"I wouldn't let them, baby. As long as I'm around nothing will get you."

"Okay Daddy," she said as she chewed on the end of her breadstick.

We ate breadsticks and continued chatting as we waited for our food.

The sun was just starting to set as a roaming photographer moved from table to table, when he got to our table Edward moved us so that the water was behind us and Angelia was in both our laps.

After taking our picture he handed us a ticket and told us to go to the counter before we leave and we could purchase our picture if we liked it.

"That was cool," I said as our food was delivered.

"It was. I think I'll buy us both one," Edward said with a smile as he dished the salad on our plates and I put the fruit cup in from of Angelia.

"Daddy, I want one for my room, pwease."

"Of course, sweetie. I'll get three of them," he said with a smile.

"Thank you," she said with a smile as she picked up a piece of melon and put it in her mouth.

I loved seeing her eat her fruit with no complaints. She wasn't a picky eater, and she loved fruits and vegetables, as well as pizza.

We continued eating as Angelia told us all about the fish she saw and what she wanted for dessert.

Edward looked at the dessert menu and they didn't serve ice cream.

"Sorry sweetie, they don't have ice cream here," he said.

"Okay," she said taking a big bite of her pizza.

"We can get ice cream at the hotel."

"That sounds good. I can give her a bath after you order it and then she'll be ready for bed after she eats it," I said softly.

He nodded as he ate and then he signaled for the check.

"Would you like a box?" the waiter asked.

"Um.. no thank you," I said.

"Very well," he said as he laid the check on the table and I snagged it and put my money inside and handed it back to him.

"No change," I said with a smile as Edward gaped at me.

"Bella, I was paying for dinner."

"Nope. I told you I was paying for some things. You did the hotel and aquarium and I know you slipped money in my purse when I went in to pay for the gas."

"I didn't," he started to say.

"Don't, you know I know that you did it," I said with a smirk.

"I did, but I wanted you to find it later on," he said with a laugh.

"Oh well, you can't not let me pay for some things. It's only fair."

"Okay baby, I'm sorry. Thank you for dinner."

"You're welcome. I enjoyed it too," I said as I stood up and helped Angelia out of her seat as we walked over to the photography counter.

Edward handed the girl our ticket and she pulled up the picture on the computer and showed it to us.

"Wow, that's beautiful with the sun behind us," I said with a smile.

"It is. I'd like to purchase three of the five by sevens, and two wallet sized ones," Edward told the girl.

"Yes sir," she said as she entered the info and told him how much.

Edward handed her the money and we waited for the pictures to be printed.

"Thank you for getting her one. I could have just printed it at home," I said as I held his hand.

"You're welcome. I wanted to do it, since she wanted one for her room. Do you think we should have gotten one for my mom?"

"Perhaps, but we can scan it at home and give it to her then."

He nodded as the girl handed him the envelope with the pictures in it.

"Ready to get ice cream, sweetie?"

"Yes," she squealed.

"You have to take a bath first and then your ice cream will be waiting for you," I said as we walked out of the restaurant and back towards our car.

"Okay Mommy," she said as she held tightly to our hands.

"Daddy, thank you for bringing me here. I love you," she said looking up at him.

I looked up as she said that she loved him and I could see tears brimming in his green eyes.

"I love you too, sweetheart. I'm so glad that I could bring you and your Mom here," he said as he lifted her up and hugged her tightly and I could see his tears slipping down his cheek.

I wiped the tear that slid down my cheek as I watched them.

He smiled at me over at me as we continued walking to the car and when we reached it he put her in her seat and then opened the door for me.

"Thank you," I said as he shut the door and ran over to his side.

He drove quickly but safely back to our hotel.

Once inside our room, I took Angelia to the bathroom and started her bath.

She chatted and yawned her way through her bath, but she was adamant that she wasn't tired.

I got her out and dried her off, slipping her princess pajamas over her head and then I brushed out her hair. I loved the way the ends curled when they were wet.

"Ready for ice cream, sweet girl?" I asked her.

"Yes," she said softly as she reached for my hand.

We walked into the living room to find Edward sitting on floor next to the coffee table where he had three sundaes waiting for us.

"Hey my lovely ladies, dessert awaits."

Angelia let go of my hand and ran to the table and sat next to Edward.

"Thank you, Daddy," she said as she took her spoon and dug into it.

"You're welcome," he said with a smile as I sat across from them.

"Strawberry sundae for my beautiful girl," he said as he pushed mine closer to me.

"Thank you kind sir," I said with a smirk.

We both laughed softly as we ate, and watched Angelia.

She was very tired but she was determined to finish her ice cream.

I loved watching them together, they did some of the same things at times. They both cocked their heads the same way when someone calls them, and sometimes their expressions mirror each others. I didn't really notice it until Edward came home. She's always done these things, it just never registered where they came from until I watched them together.

"Bella."

"Hmm..." I said looking over at him.

"Where were you?" he asked cupping my cheek.

"Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts about you two and thinking about how similar you two are in your mannerisms."

He nodded.

"I think our princess is ready for bed."

"Yeah," I said looking over at her. "We can put her in bed."

Edward stood up and then he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed and gently laid her down.

"She looks so happy," he said as he pulled the blankets up around her.

"She is happy," I said taking his hand and leading him back to the living room.

We sat on the couch and I laid my head on his shoulder, "Thanks for coming up with this idea. She had a great time."

"You're welcome. I loved spending this time with the two of you and I love seeing both my girls smile."

I twirled the string to his hoodie around my fingers, so much was running through my mind. So much I wanted to say, and so much I was afraid to say.

"Do you have any plans for us before we head home?" I asked looking up at him.

"Um.. maybe go see the Space Needle or go to Build a Bear."

"I think she'd love going to Build a Bear."

"Okay, we'll do that then."

I couldn't help the yawn that escaped me as I nodded.

"Let's head to bed," he said softly as he stood up and reached for my hands.

As we touched I felt that all too familiar tingle run through my body and I couldn't stop myself from leaning up and kissing him.

He snaked his arms around my waist and lifted me up, I wrapped my legs around him as our kiss deepened. Both of us moaned as our tongues tangled and we gripped each other tighter.

"God Bella, you feel amazing," he panted against my lips.

I nodded as I felt the wall against my back.

He leaned back in for a kiss and I obliged him, kissing him back.

I could feel myself getting lost in the kiss as his hands moved up and down my sides, slowly inching up towards my breast. His fingers brushed against me and I gasped.

He pulled back and looked down at me, "Sorry."

"It's okay, I ... I just wasn't expecting that. I liked it, so don't apologize. But with Angelia sleeping in the bedroom, I think it's good we stop now."

"True," he said as he lowered me to the ground. "I think I'll take a quick shower."

"Okay," I said softly as we went into the bedroom.

"Do you need to go in the bathroom before I shower?"

"Yeah, it will only take me a few minutes," I said grabbing my pajamas and toiletry bag.

I closed the door and stripped out of my clothes and put my pajamas on, and then quickly washed my face and brushed my teeth.

I felt so bad that I stopped us, but we were crossing a line, I didn't think we were ready to cross.

I came back out and Edward stood up and grabbed his stuff and went into the bathroom as I climbed in bed and laid there staring at the ceiling. I hated that I feel all confused, and I know I'm probably sending him all kinds of mixed signals. I'm just scared of letting my guard down and being with him fully. But knowing that Angelia was sleeping in the next room, sort of helped in knowing that we couldn't take it any further than we did. I know he was a bit turned on, I felt him against me. It's good to know that he still finds me desirable.

I heard the water turn off and waited for him to come out of the bathroom. I always loved seeing him with his hair all wet and hanging in his eyes, for some reason that always turned me on.

He came out and put his stuff on his suitcase and walked slowly towards the bed. Yeah, he knew what his was doing.

He smirked over at me as he climbed in the bed and pulled me close to him.

"Does that still turn you on?" he murmured against my ear.

"Yes, behave."

"I will," he said softly as he kissed me. "Good night, baby."

"Night," I said softly.

He laid down and held me against his chest, his arms wrapped around my waist as I snuggled in and put my arm under my pillow and the other one on Angelia's back.

It wouldn't take me long to fall asleep between the two people I loved most in the world.


	7. Chapter 7

**EPOV**

I drove over to Bella's house with a lot of nervous energy flowing through my body. I was nervous about seeing some of our old friends as well as meeting any new friends of Bella's. My parents were driving over before the party started since I was going early to help set up.

I pulled into the driveway and shut the engine off and just stared up at the house. We had such an amazing time at the aquarium in Seattle that I longed to be with them all the time. I really wanted to asked Bella about living together. I know that I shouldn't but I feel like we need to be a family, spending time holding her as we slept in the bed was like heaven on earth even with Angelia snoring beside Bella.

I got out of the car with a smile on my face as I grabbed the bags from the backseat. I may have went overboard in the present department, but who could blame me for spoiling my baby girl. It's her first birthday that I've been present for, so I may have got her too many things.

I walked to the door and knocked softly before I opened the door.

"Bella," I called out as I came in.

"Upstairs," she called back as I put my bags down on the couch and headed up the stairs two at a time.

I went into Angelia's room and saw my beautiful princess.

"Hey loves," I said as I came up behind Bella and wrapped my arms around her waist as she braided her hair.

"Hey," Bella said softly as I pressed my lips to the back of her neck.

"Hi Daddy, do I look like a princess?" she asked.

"Of course, you're always a princess, sweet girl."

"No, today I am a real princess. I got a new dress from Alice. She said it was Mommy's prom dress."

"It is?" I asked looking puzzled.

"Yeah, Alice altered it, and made it into a dress for her."

"Awesome. You didn't want to keep it?"

"No, I have pictures of it and besides I'll never wear it again and this way it will get some use out of it."

"You looked so beautiful in that dress, baby."

"Thank you and we both have the pictures from that night and the memories of it," she said as she cupped my cheek, before leaning in and kissing my lips.

We both heard a giggle as we pulled away.

"What's funny, sweet girl?" I asked.

"Your kissy lips look like Flounder," she said as she stood up.

"Do they? Well you know how much Flounder likes princesses. I think you need some fishy lip kisses," I said as I leaned over and kissed her cheeks and her forehead.

"Daddy," she wailed as I kissed her cheek once more.

"You're a beautiful princess, baby."

"Thank you."

I couldn't resist pulling out my phone and snapping a couple of pictures of my girls.

"Hand over the phone, Edward," Bella said as she stood in front of me.

"What? Why?" I asked clutching the phone in my hand.

"Because I want to take a picture of you and Angelia."

"Oh okay. I thought you were going to delete the pictures I just took."

"No, I wouldn't do that. I just want a few pictures of you two together too," she said with a smile.

I nodded and handed my phone to her.

"Make sure you send me all the pictures you took too. I'm sure your Mom will document the party for us and we'll have tons of pictures, as you saw from her other birthday's. Your Mom loves to take pictures."

"That she does," I said as I sat picked up Angelia and held her in my arms.

She truly was a mini Bella, with my eyes and a few features of mine. But mostly Bella.

Bella took several pictures of us and I couldn't do help but smile as I looked at them.

"These are beautiful."

"They are," she said looking at them.

"I'm a little nervous about seeing everyone," I confessed.

"It'll be fine, you know mostly everyone. There's only a few you haven't met, but they are pretty cool. Jacob will probably be the worst, but I know you can handle him," she said as she took my hand and we walked downstairs.

It wasn't long before people started arriving. Angelia was loving being the center of attention as she talked to her friends and said hello to everyone.

My parents arrived and my mom went into helper mode, doing whatever was needed as my father tagged along. I waved at him as my mother instructed him to do this or that. He seemed happy to do whatever my mom told him to do.

Jacob, Leah and Seth were the next to arrive and I could feel the tension as he spoke with Bella before I came over to them.

"Edward," he said as he nodded.

"Jacob, good to see you again," I said with a smile as I extended my hand to him.

"Sure, it is," he said as he shook my hand. "You remember Leah, right?"

"I do, Bella told me you two got married and have a son."

"Yeah, we got married and had Seth about the same time that Bella had Angelia. They get along really well," Jacob said as Leah and Bella went off to find the kids.

"That's cool," I said.

"Let's cut the pleasantries, shall we?"

I nodded as he stood up a bit taller.

"I want to tell you right now, that if you break her heart again I won't hesitate to kick your ass. You have no idea what she was like while you were gone. She was a shell of her former self, she went to classes and then she'd study or write letters to you. Then she found out she was pregnant and got violently ill and had to leave school. It was hard to watch and I won't hesitate to kick your ass, especially now that Angelia is obviously attached to you."

"Jacob, I can assure you that I'm here to stay and I don't plan to go anywhere."

I felt Bella's arm slip around my waist as Jacob held his hand out to me.

"Good to hear. So we won't have any problem then."

"Jacob, stop it," Bella said looking up at him.

"Aww.. Bella, come on. Just warning him. No harm done, right Edward?"

"Yeah, no harm done."

"I can handle it, Jake. I don't need your help. But thank you," Bella said looking up at him as she gripped the back of my shirt in her hand.

He nodded as Angelia came running over to us. "Daddy up, please."

I lifted her up and she kissed my cheek.

"Are you having a good time, sweetheart?" I asked.

"Yes. Seth said my dress looks pretty."

"You do look pretty, sweetie," I said as I nuzzled her cheek and she giggled.

"Are either of you hungry yet?" Bella asked from beside me.

"I could eat."

"Me too, Mommy. I'll go get Seth," Angelia said as she wiggled to get free.

I set her down and she ran off to get Seth.

"You're amazing you know that, she is just so mesmerized by you," she said looking up at me.

"Is she the only one?" I asked softly as I brushed my fingers over her cheek.

"No. You still mesmerize me too."

She leaned up and brushed her lips over mine.

"Whoa dudes, kids are present," a voice boomed behind us.

"Shut up, Emmett," Bella replied.

We both laughed and turned towards him.

"How you doing?" he asked.

"Good," I said as I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist.

"It's good to see you two together. I love seeing this smile on her face."

"Me too."

I leaned in and kissed Bella's forehead.

We watched as Angelia talked with her friends, several people came over to Bella and she introduced me to them, some were surprised to see me and others just smiled. The ones who were surprised to see me were ones that knew our history. Leah being one of them.

Bella stepped away to grab some drinks from the kitchen when Leah came up to me.

"It's good to see her smile that way again," she said.

"Yeah."

"I'm sure you have something to do with that. She smiled with Angelia, but it was missing something and it's good to see that sparkle back in her eyes."

"It is. I'm here to stay, I'm not leaving again," I said.

"I hope not, I don't think Bella could make it through that again. I can see she's having a hard time trusting that."

"Do you girls have like a sixth sense or something?"

"Yeah sometimes. But Bella has always been easy to read."

"She always was," I said with a smirk as I looked across the room to where Bella was standing talking to some guests. As if she could sense me looking, she turned towards me and smiled.

"You both still have that freaky connection as you did in high school," she commented.

"We do. It seems like some things never change, but they are different now."

"Just go slow, at her pace and things should be fine. I'm pulling for you, Edward. I know Jacob warned you earlier, so I won't threaten you. But you break her heart again and I will hurt you," she said with a laugh as she patted me on the back as Bella walked over.

"Things okay?" she asked.

"Yep, just catching up," I said pulling her against my side. "Angelia looks like she's having fun."

"She is. She loves being the center of attention, not sure where she gets that though."

"Me either," I laughed as I looked at our daughter holding court with several friends.

We walked over to the food table and got some pizza finally. I was enjoying the party and I loved watching our daughter with her friends.

"I've missed so many of her parties," I murmured as we ate.

"Not really, the other birthday's were just small things at your parents. This is her first real party."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, the others were just for family. It never felt right to do a big party," she said as she looked up at me. "Don't worry, there will be others. Alice loves planning parties. She goes crazy with them."

"Any minute she'll be announcing that its present time and then it will be cake time, and of course the pinata. Emmett volunteered to hold it, since she told him he couldn't hit it."

"That's good, he'd break it on the first swing and then the kids wouldn't get a turn," I said with a laugh.

"True, but if they can't break it open, maybe you or him could help it along."

"Sure baby, we can do that."

She smiled up at me as we finished eating as Alice informed everyone that it was time for presents.

"Are you coming, Daddy?" she asked from her place on the couch.

"Yeah," I said as I threw away our plates and walked us over to the the couch to sit next to our daughter.

I watched as she opened present after present, and she smiled and squealed with delight at everything she received. I glanced over at Bella as she wrote down each gift and who it was from, we shared as smile as she looked up at me. I couldn't help but smile back at her. Her face shined with so much joy and amusement at watching our daughter. She wasn't afraid of attention, such the opposite of Bella. But she was a good mix of both of our personalities.

I knew what I wanted most in the world and that was to share my days and nights with these two beautiful girls. I know that we haven't been back together long, but I know what I want and I really want to wake up each day under the same roof as my family. I just had to find the right time to tell Bella that, and I'm sure at some point it will be the right time.

After all the gifts were opened and Alice called everyone to the dining room for cake and ice cream.

I helped Angelia up and took Bella's hand as we walked into the dining room. I lifted Angelia up onto a chair as Bella and Alice went to get her cake. Bella put the candles on the cake as Alice lit them and everyone began to sing 'Happy Birthday'.

Angelia smiled up at everyone as they sang and then she closed her eyes and made her wish before she blew out all four candles.

"Yay, now my wish will come true, Daddy," she squealed and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I hope so, baby girl," I murmured as I hugged her.

I didn't know what the wish was, but I wanted all her wishes to come true.

Alice cut the cake as Bella went and took the cake to the guests as I helped Angelia carry her plate to her friends table. It was cute how Seth doted on her, he stood up as she walked over and her held her chair for her.

"That's my boy," Jacob said. "He can be a gentleman sometimes."

"I'm not sure where he actually gets that from," I said with a laugh.

Jacob laughed also as Bella came over with some cake for us. She handed me one of the pieces.

"Hey Bells, she looks happy," he commented.

"She is," she said with a smile. "Leah has your cake, she was wondering where you went off to."

"Just talking with Edward."

"Are you being nice?"

"Yeah, just commenting on how much of a gentleman Seth was being. He held out the chair for Angelia, and it reminded me of how I am."

Bella laughed as looked at him, "Maybe in your dreams you were like that."

I couldn't help but smile down at her. She was really good at putting Jacob in his place and I know that he's a good friend to her and that he must have looked out for her when I was gone.

"I'll go find that cake now," he said as he walked away.

"You okay?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, just thinking," I said as I held her to me.

"About?"

"Us, the past and the future. How beautiful our little girl is. I've missed so much already. I don't want to miss anymore..." I trailed off as my mom called to Bella.

"I'll be right back. Do you want anything else?" she asked.

"Um... no, I'll go and grab something to drink."

I watched her walk away and I set my cake on the table next to me and walked over to the drink table. I picked up a can of soda and opened it. My nerves were getting to me. I wanted so badly to ask her to live with me, but then I got interrupted and I'm not sure if I can ask her or not.

I watched her across the room as she helped my mom and seeing her laugh at something. She looked up at me from across the room and she smiled over at me.

God, she was still the most beautiful woman in the room. No matter what happens between us, my heart will forever love her.

"Hey dude, what are you looking at?" Emmett said as he slid up next to me.

"Bella... she's so beautiful," I muttered.

"She is. Her smile is back in her eyes and that's due to you. Keep it that way," he warned.

"I plan on it, Em."

"Good to know. She's special and you two have always been meant to be. Don't fuck it up again, not many people get second chances, dude."

"Don't I know it," I said as I watched Bella walk back over to me.

"Hey Emmy," she said softly as he hugged her.

"Great party, Bellsy," he said with a laugh as he let her go and I quickly wrapped my arms around her waist and put my head on her shoulder.

We heard the click of the camera and looked to see my mom standing there.

"That will be perfect for the mantle, Bella," she said as she walked away.

"Your mom is picture crazy."

"She always was, baby," I said as I kissed her neck.

"I'll see you guys, later," Emmett said as he walked quickly away.

Bella leaned back into to my arms and I loved the feel of her against me.

"You were saying something before we were interrupted," she said.

"Um.. I was saying how I've missed so much already and I don't want to miss anymore. I.. I think we should live together, baby," I murmured against her ear and I felt her body go rigid in my arms.

Fuck... I thought to myself. She didn't say anything or move. Maybe I jumped the gun.

"Bella," I said as I moved my fingers up and down her arm. "Did you hear what I said to you?"

She took a breath and then turned to me, "I did. We can talk about his later."

I nodded as we stood there watching everyone and soon people started to leave.

"Thanks for inviting me, Bella," Emmett said as he hugged her.

"No problem, I'm glad you could make it."

"See you two around," he said as he went out the door.

Jacob, Leah and Seth were the next to leave.

"Great party, Bells. Thanks for inviting us," Jacob said as he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"You're welcome, I'm glad you guys could come. Angelia and Seth are thick as thieves," Bella said with a smile.

"They are," Leah said. "I guess we'll see you later."

"Bye."

One by one our friends and family left, and soon we were left alone.

"I'm going to get her ready for bed, I'll be right back."

"Okay, I'll clean up a bit down here for you."

She was quieter than normal. I'm afraid I may have fucked up whatever progress we were making. If I could take it back I would, but I couldn't. The words were already out there. I'll just have to deal with the consequences.


	8. Chapter 8

**BPOV**

I carried a tired out Angelia up to her room and got her changed for bed. "Did you have a good birthday, sweetheart?"

"Yes, Mommy. The best birthday ever, I had my daddy here with me along with my friends. I made a wish and I hope it comes true."

"What did you wish for?" I asked.

"Can't tell you, then it won't come true. I made it for you and me too."

"That's sweet but you're supposed to wish for something for you," I said as I helped her into to bed.

"It is for me too," she said with a yawn.

I wasn't ready for her to go to sleep and then I'd have to face Edward. I hoped that he wouldn't be too mad about me not wanting to live together.

"Do you want me to read to you?"

"No Mommy, I'm too tired," she said as she yawned again.

"Okay sweetie, sweet dreams," I told her as I kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Mommy."

"I love you too," I said as I turned out her light and walked out her door.

I took a deep breath and then I started down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen to see Edward putting dishes in the dishwasher.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," he said as he turned around towards me.

"Thanks for cleaning up."

"You're welcome." He closed the dishwasher and turned it on and then walked over to me. He held out his hand to me and I placed mine in his as he walked us into the living room. We both sat down on the couch facing each other.

"What's going on, Bells?" he asked, his hand still holding onto mine.

"Edward, I just don't feel comfortable with us living together yet. I have some trust issues still and I'm getting over them, but I need to realize that you are staying here with us. I want us to continue dating and getting acquainted again. I'm not saying no, it's just no for right now."

I held onto his hand as I waited for him to say anything. I hoped that I didn't make him upset, it wasn't my intention at all.

He pulled his hand from mine and shoved them both into his hair as he stood up.

"I knew I'd fuck us up again. I just want to be around you both so much. I love you and Angelia more than words can say, I understand why you said no. I respect that, but please don't pull away from me," he said as he sat back down again, taking my hands in his.

"When I became a mother, my priorities shifted. I have to look out for Angelia's well being first, above my wants and needs. I can't even think about living with you until I have absolutely no doubts in my mind and know with every fiber of my being that we are forever, then and only then we can live together. Remember they say, "Good things come to those who wait," and "Patience is a virtue," I said as I squeezed his hand, hoping to see him smile at least a bit.

He smiled up at me as he looked up at me, still holding my hand in his.

"Do you think it would be okay if I held you for a bit? If not, it's okay and I won't be upset."

"I want you to hold me. I.. I do love you, never forget that," I said softly as I moved my hand up to his cheek.

"I love you too, Bella. Always have," he said as he took me into his arms and held me against him. I felt his lips gently press into my hair and I felt his body relax. It must have truly scared him that I wouldn't want to be held by him.

"I'll always want to be close to you too, Edward."

"Good to know, baby."

I could hear his heart beating against my ear as I laid my head against his chest.

He wrapped his arms around my back and I enjoyed being in his arms.

"Do you have a lot of doubt about me?" he asked.

"Some, I'm just afraid that all of this will be too much for you and you'll get tired of being together and taking care of Angelia and then you'll leave us. I couldn't go through that again," I said softly as I looked up into his eyes.

"I could never get bored of being with you both. I want us to be a family and I'm not going anywhere. I'll prove that to you, baby. I want us, the three of us and maybe someday we can expand on our family. I'm so sorry I wasn't here to see you pregnant with Angelia and being able to help you."

"You were following your dream, Edward. Sure, I was mad at that then but now I understand that. I know I handled the whole thing wrong by not wanting to wait for you and then not telling you about Angelia. But I think through all of this will make us stronger."

"I hope so, baby. I don't ever want to be without you again."

"Me either," I said as I hugged him a little tighter. "Angelia said this was one of her best birthday's ever."

"Did she say why?"

"Because she had her mommy and her daddy here, and she made some wish that involves me but she won't tell me," I said with a pout.

"Well, birthday wishes are supposed to be secret, baby. But I think I know what it is."

"Really? How do you know?" I asked as I pulled back and sat against the couch looking up at him.

"She was asking me things about us being a family and staying together and if that is what I wanted. I told her it was and she got that crooked grin I get at times and then I knew that was what she was going to wish for," he said with his own crooked grin.

"You get that crooked grin a lot, baby. I'm glad she inherited it, but unfortunately she got my blushing too."

"I know and I love it, both my girls have beautiful blushes."

He leaned slowly into me and like a magnet I leaned in also and our lips met in a passion filled kiss.

I moved my hands up into his hair, securing him to me as our tongues tangled together. His hands gripped my hips as both of us moaned and kissed deeper, before the need for air broke us apart.

"Wow," he murmured as he leaned his forehead on mine.

"Yeah," I whispered as I breathed deeply.

"This is the sweetest torture, kissing you and wanting to go much further but knowing the timing isn't right. I want you so much, Bella."

"I want you too," I murmured as his lips descended back to mine.

He laid us back on the couch as we continued kissing and I moved my hands up into his hair. I loved the feel of his hair between my fingers as I gently tugged on it.

"Edward," I murmured as he moved his lips to my neck and nipped and sucked behind my ear.

I moved my hands down his back, pressing him closer to me.

"Bella," he murmured as he kissed up to my ear and made his way back to my lips as I moved my hands to the front of his jeans. I brushed my hands along his very prominent erection.

I felt his hands move up my sides and slowly over my breasts.

"Edward," I breathed out as I felt him thrust against my hand.

I felt him pull back from my lips and move down as he pushed my shirt up, and he slowly pressed his lips to my skin.

I arched up into him encouraging him to continue as I moved my hands to his back.

His hands crept up higher as his lips left a trail of wet kisses up to my bra and he removed his hands from my sides and slid them down to my pants and he started to unbutton them. He pulled away before he went any further, he sat up and moved to the other end of the couch.

"Baby, we have to stop. I'm so close to losing control," he murmured as I pulled down my shirt and sat up.

I sat back against the couch breathless and I closed my eyes trying to gain control of my breathing. I wanted so much more of him, my body ached for his touch but I knew we'd both regret it if we crossed that line.

I took a deep breath and turned to him, "You're right. We did need to stop, no matter how much we both want each other."

"I'm glad you agree, but soon I won't be able to stop myself. It's getting really hard, baby," he said as I moved closer to him.

"It is, but I'm sure it will be worth the wait."

"I know it will be. I'm glad that we were able to talk like rational adults."

"Me too. I was nervous you'd be upset with me and I didn't want that."

"Baby, you never have to be nervous to talk to me. Just be honest that's all I ask," he said as he leaned in and kissed me softly. "I should go."

I nodded even though I really didn't want him to go.

He stood up and pulled me up with him as we walked towards the door, "How about I take you out on another date? I'm sure mom and dad would watch Angelia for us."

"Sure, that sounds fun."

"You'll have to tell me where you came up with her name."

"Once I found out I was pregnant and began to get really sick, I had dreams about a little green-eyed girl that I called Angel. So when we, meaning your mom and me, found out it was a girl I decided I would name her Angelia."

"That's beautiful, baby. I still wish I would've known. I would've been here for you. You know that right?" he asked his eyes pleading with mine.

"Yeah, I do. I'm truly sorry I didn't let your parents tell you. I could've and I didn't."

"It's okay, baby. We are together now and working our way back to each other," he said as he pulled me to him.

"That we are," I said as we both stood up and walked towards the door.

"I'll call you tomorrow," he said making it sound more like a question than a statement.

"You better," I said with a smile as I leaned up and pecked him on the lips.

"I will, baby. Sleep well, I love you," he said as he opened the door.

"I love you too."

He went out the door and walked to his car as I watched from the doorway.

He waved as he started to back out of the driveway, before he turned and drove away.

I closed the door and locked before heading upstairs.

I stopped in Angelia's room to check on her and she was sound asleep.

I went to my room and got myself ready for bed.

I hoped that Edward didn't think I was wishy washy or something, wanting him and then him having to stop us. I don't want us to get too far ahead and then regret it later. But we are both on the same page. I got changed and then got comfortable in my bed.

Sleep came easily for me since it was such a busy day and the party was a success.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my phone ringing and Angelia screaming.

"Mommy... mommy, come quickly."

I jumped out of my bed and ran towards her room, only to find it empty.

"Baby, where are you?" I yelled as my heart was hammering in my chest. I turned towards the bathroom when I heard her tell me she's in the bathroom.

I opened the door to find her sitting on the toilet sobbing.

"What is it, sweetie? You scared mommy."

"Sp... spider, it's big. I afraid to move," she said her body trembling.

I looked in the corner to see a rather big, ugly spider hovered in the corner.

"It's okay, sweetie. Get up and I'll take care of it."

She stood up and fixed her pajamas and moved closer to the door as I grabbed some toilet paper and scooped up the offensive bug and flushed him down the toilet.

"He's gone, sweetie."

"H...he won't get me next time I goes to the potty?" she asked, her bottom lip quivering.

"No, he won't be back."

"Good," she said as she reached up for me. "I sorry I scared you."

"It's okay," I said as I heard my phone ringing again, whoever it was is very persistent.

"Let's get dressed and make breakfast," I said as I walked her back into her room and helped her with her clothes and then we went to my room and I got dressed.

She shook her head as we walked down the stairs and started towards the kitchen as we heard someone frantically knocked on the door.

"Mommy," she said looking up at me.

"Shh.. I don't know who it could be."

I walked slowly to the door and looked through the peephole to see a disheveled Edward standing there.

"It's daddy," I said as I opened the door.

"Oh thank God," he said as he pulled me into his arms. "I called several times and got no answer. I got scared that something happened, so I jumped in my car and drove here as fast as I could."

He left out a huge trembling sigh as he held me.

"It's okay, I'm sorry it scared you. I was taking care of a huge spider emergency in Angelia's bathroom and I didn't get your call."

"Hi daddy."

"Hi sweetheart," he said as he moved to pick her up and hugged us both. "Daddy was scared something happened to my two favorite girls."

"I is good, mommy took care of the big spider and now we are going to have breakfast. You want to eat wif us. Mommy can make us panacakes?"

"I'd love to stay, if it's okay with Mommy," he said as he looked down at me.

"Of course it's fine with me," I said with a smile. How could I turn him away after he rushed over to us, just because I didn't get his calls. My heart was beating wildly in my chest with so many emotions coursing through me.

He slipped his arm around my waist and we walked together into the kitchen.

"I can help with breakfast," he said as he put Angelia in her chair and went to get her juice in her princess sippy cup.

"Thanks that would be great," I said once she had her juice.

He smiled over at me and before I could stop myself I reached for him and pulled him to me, and kissed him. His hands moved to my hips as his lips moved against mine, and I couldn't help but slip my hands up into his messy coppery locks.

I have missed seeing his crazy hair in the mornings.

"Mommy and daddy kissin in the kitchen... " Angelia sang from her seat.

"Shit," he whispered against my lips. "I forgot we had an audience."

"Me too. Oh well, she'll have to get used to seeing us kissing. I kind of like kissing you," I said with a smirk.

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah. Thank you for rushing here, I really appreciate that you did it."

"I'd do anything for you two, I thought something terrible happened and I wasn't here to protect you both."

I could feel his body trembling and I hugged him again.

"We're fine, baby. It's okay," I said soothingly. I knew this was about way more than me not getting the phone this morning, he was carrying around a lot of guilt about not being here me, for us. "Edward, you're here now, and we are going to be a family one day. I love you."

"I love you too, baby, so much."

I could hear the relief in his voice as he hugged me tighter before we pulled away and looked into each other's eyes.

His were a vibrant green this morning, the sparkle from many years ago was there and I could see so much emotion swirling in them.

"Thank you," he said softly.

"For?" I asked.

"Everything you said. It means a lot to me."

"I meant what I said, we will be a family soon. I want that more than anything, and today has shown me how committed you are. No one else would rush out somewhere just because I didn't answer the phone."

"That was a bit overreacting on my part, huh?"

"No, not really. It showed me how much you truly love us," I said with a smile.

"I do, baby. So much, that I don't have the words to say it enough."

"I's hungry over here," Angelia said interrupting our moment.

"Okay sweetheart, I'll get to making breakfast for us," I said with a laugh.

"What can I do to help?" he asked as I got out the griddle and turned it on, so that it would heat up.

"You could mix the pancake batter, and I'll set out the plates and get the bananas and chocolate chips out."

"Okay.

As we worked together to prepare breakfast, I knew in my heart that I truly meant what I said we will be a family together, and soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **EPOV**

In the weeks following Angelia's birthday, we been spending a lot of time together as a family and as a couple. Several times I've taken Bella out to a movie and bowling. I was currently picking up Angelia from daycare as Bella was at my father's office doing some necessary updates on the computers there.

If I knew my father, he's probably running outdated programs on his computer, so I told Bella that I'd have a daddy/daughter afternoon and then I'd meet her at her house for dinner. She gave me a key to her house and I was going to take full advantage of it and make dinner for all of us.

I pulled up in front of the daycare and hopped out of my car and walked to the door. I swiped my card and pulled the door open after the click.

"Good Afternoon Leah," I said as I signed Angelia out.

"Hi Edward, Angelia is quite excited her daddy is picking her up. She was hard to get down for a nap today," she said.

"Sorry."

"Don't be, four year olds are easy to get excited and it was really nice to see her that way."

I nodded as another parent came to sign their child out and then Jacob came in.

"Hey baby," he said to Leah as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey," she said pushing his arms away. "I'm working here, we're not at home."

"Yes dear," he said looking over at me. "Edward."

I nodded curtly, he was still not one of my favorite people. I think we mostly tolerated each other.

"Has Bella gotten tired of you yet?"

"Nope, not at all. Well, I'm going to get Angelia and get going," I said. "See ya around."

I walked down the hallway to where her class was and I opened the door slowly. My girl was sitting at a table drawing as I walked over and got on my knees and looked at her picture.

"Such a pretty picture, baby girl," I whispered.

"Daddy!" she squealed as she looked up at me and threw her arms around my neck.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Yes, I just have to put my crayons away and I have to get my pictures from my mailbox too."

I nodded as I watched her put her crayons in the box and then she walked over to her mailbox and gathered her stuff.

She waved to her teacher and her friends as she gripped my hand in hers.

"I made pictures for you and mommy, and one from Grandma and Grandpa."

"You did, I can't wait to see mine. But first we are going to the store to get stuff for dinner. Do you want to help me make dinner?"

"Of course daddy," she said as we walked out of the room.

She put her hand in mine and we walked out to my car, I helped her into her seat and then got in.

"Do you think mommy would want tacos or spaghetti?" I asked her.

"Sp'aetti, daddy."

I laughed at her pronunciation of spaghetti, and she smiled at me as I backed up out of the parking space.

I headed to the grocery store as Angelia chatted about her day.

"Seth took my purple crayon this morning and wouldn't give it back, so I took his brown one. He was not happy."

"He wasn't?"

"No, brown is his favorite color. I liked purple and blue."

"Did he give you your crayon back?"

"Yes, and I gave him his."

"Good," I said as I pulled into the parking lot of the store. "Are we ready to shop?"

"Yes, daddy. Don't forget flowers for mommy."

"Of course pretty girl."

I found a spot and then parked, I hopped out of the car and got Angelia out. She held onto my hand as we walked towards the entrance of the store.

"Do you want to sit in the buggy?" I asked her.

"Yes," she said softly. She sounded so much like Bella at the moment.

I lifted my girl into the buggy and we started walking down the aisle, "Do we want salad?"

"Hmm... yeah I think mommy will want some veggies with the sp'aetti and bread," she said as I headed to the produce section.

"Does mommy buy the bag salad?" I asked her.

"Sometimes. I think you should."

"I think so too, Angel," a voice said from behind me and I turned to see Emmett standing there.

"Hi Unca Emmy," she squealed.

"Hi sweet girl. Where's mommy?" he asked looking at me.

"At work, daddy is making her dinner."

"Edward, you know how to cook?" he asked.

"I can make spaghetti."

"Yeah, me too. How are ya? So things with Bella are going good?"

"We are getting there," I said as I put the salad in the buggy.

"I'm glad, it'll be nice to see her smile again. You both deserve happiness. I hope we can get together and hang out."

"Yeah, that would be fun. Give me a call anytime," I said.

"I'll do that," he said with a smile. "I'll see you later, Angel."

"Bye Unca Emmy," she said with a smile.

I pushed the cart and we picked up spaghetti, sauce, hamburger, and some french bread and then we picked up a strawberry pie for dessert.

"Anything else, sweetie?" I asked Angelia.

"Flowers, daddy."

"Oh I almost for the most important thing."

"That's what I'm here for," she said with a laugh.

"Is there anything you want?"

"Can I get a coloring book?" she asked.

"Of course," I said as I picked up a mixed bouquet of flowers and then we went to pick out a coloring book.

"I like the little pony one, daddy."

I picked it up and handed it to her as we headed for check out.

I put our stuff up on the belt and waited for the cashier to stop making googly eyes at me and tell me the total. I quickly paid and we were heading back out of the store. Angelia was a great shopping partner, she kept me on track. Usually I'd buy unnecessary things that we didn't need.

I strapped her in her seat and looked at my phone, I had a message from Bella saying she'll be home in about an hour.

I sent her a message back and then got in the car and drove carefully home.

"Mommy will be home in about an hour, so we got to get dinner all done for her."

"I get to help right, daddy?" she asked from her seat.

"Yep, of course."

I pulled up in front of the house and parked the car, and got out. I opened the back door and got Angelia out and then grabbed the bags as she carried in the flowers.

"Okay, we are going to make the spaghetti and then we'll set the table."

She nodded as she put the flowers on the table and I unpacked the bags.

"I be right back, I gots to go to potty," she said as she walked to the bathroom.

I smiled at her words.

I grabbed a pot and put some water on to boil as I grabbed a bowl for the salad, I would let Angelia open the bag and add the tomatoes and some cucumbers to it. We could put the cheese and croutons in little serving bowls to be added if we wanted them.

"Daddy, thank you for the coloring book," Angelia said as she came into the kitchen.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," I said as I lifted her up on her little stool so she could help with dinner.

I watched as she poured the salad in the bowl and put in the cherry tomatoes and cucumber. I loved watching her do things, sometimes she had the same determined look that Bella got when she was doing something.

"You look just like your mommy."

"I know, but with gween eyes," she said.

I smiled at her as I started to brown the meat and get the sauce simmering in the pan.

"Daddy, do you think you could read me a story tonight?"

"I think I can arrange that."

She smiled as me as she sat down on her stool and watched me.

"I had fun today. Thank you for picking me up," she said.

"Me too," I said as I put the spaghetti in the water and pulled the bread out of the oven. It wouldn't be long before everything would be done and Bella would be home.

I had to tell her about the surprise I had planned for us. I wanted to take her to a bed and breakfast outside of Port Angeles to celebrate the anniversary of our very first date. I hoped that she would want to go and that we could move our relationship to the next level.

"Daddy, the pot is bubbling over," Angelia's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Shit," I exclaimed as I lifted the lid.

"Aww.. daddy, you said a bad word. You need to pay the cuss jar."

"You may be a millionaire before you are 10, if daddy doesn't learn to watch his mouth. How much do I pay?"

"Five dollars normally, but since it's your first offense you can pay two," she said with a smile.

"Does mommy pay the jar?" I asked.

"Yeah, sometimes, but Unca Emmy, he pays lots."

"I can see that," I said as I pulled out five dollars and put it in the jar on the counter. "What does mommy do with the money once the jar is full?"

"She puts it in my bank."

"Mommy is so smart."

"She is, like me and you. But not so much Unca Emmy, he always had to put extra in the jar he said bad things all the time. Mommy would get so mad at him."

I just laughed as I grabbed the pot to drain the water, "I bet sweetie, Emmett always did have a potty mouth."

I drained the spaghetti as we heard the door open and Bella's footsteps on the floor.

"Mommy's home," Angelia whispered as I put the spaghetti in a serving dish and put it on the table and grabbed the flowers as she stepped into the kitchen.

Her eyes darted around the kitchen, and then landing on us.

"Surprise," Angelia squealed as she giggled and I moved over to Bella.

"These are for you, baby," I said putting the flowers in her hands and kissing her softly.

"Thank you, a girl could get used to this," she said softly.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah definitely. Was everything okay today?" she asked looking into my eyes.

"Everything went great, we had a good day and we decided to make you dinner."

"I helped mommy. Daddy had to pay the cuss jar. He said a bad word," Angelia told her.

"Oh really," she said as she side-eyed me.

"Yep, just one. Not like Unca Emmy or you when you dropped that vase."

"Shush you," Bella told her with a laugh. I couldn't help but join in. Angelia laughed again as she walked to the table.

"Shall we, baby?" I asked as I took her hand in mine.

She nodded as we walked to the table.

"I made the salad, mommy," Angelia said beaming with pride.

"It looks beautiful, sweetie."

I helped Bella into her chair and then I served my girls and then myself.

"Would you like wine or some iced tea?" I questioned.

"A glass of wine would be nice."

I went to pour us a glass of wine as I got Angelia some juice.

"Were my dad's computers way out-dated?" I asked as I handed her the glass.

"Oh my god, yes. I don't see how they were still running. It will take me a few days to train his secretary to use the new program and I already told your dad not to let anyone touch the billing. I can do it from home or go in once or twice a week to do it."

"That bad?" I asked taking a sip.

"You have no idea."

I loved hearing her talk about her work, or anything really.

"I don't want to talk about my day, I'd rather hear about what my two favorite people did this afternoon," she said as she started eating.

"Daddy picked me up, we went shopping. I gots a new coloring book, and we saw Unca Emmy."

"What kind of coloring book did you get?"

"I got a little pony one, we can color tomorrow," she said with a yawn. "I'm getting sleepy."

"Shopping wore you out?" she asked.

"Yeah and school. We played outside and I colored lots of pictures and Seth took my crayon and I took his. But he gave it back and we are friends still."

"That's good. How is Emmett?" she asked looking over at me.

"Good, he said we all should get together and hang out."

"Yeah that would be fun, maybe this weekend," she said.

"No, not this weekend. I kind of made plans for us this weekend. I... um... I would like to take you to this bed and breakfast near Port Angeles."

Her eyes bore into mine and I couldn't tell if she was angry at me or just thinking.

"Bella, if it's not fine I can cancel it. It's just ..."

"No, it's fine. I'd like to go," she said with a smile.

"Awesome, great. I know how you hate surprises, that's why I told you about it. My parents said they'd watch Angelia for us."

"Okay, sounds good. Thank you for making dinner."

"You're welcome, I wanted to do it and I had a great helper."

"A sleepy helper at that. Is your spaghetti good, baby?" she asked Angelia.

"Yes, mommy. We got pie too," she said with a smile. "Daddy said it was your favorite."

"You got my strawberry pie?" she asked.

"I did. I know how much you love it," I said as she smiled at me.

"I do. You are the best boyfriend ever."

"Mommy, are you going to kiss daddy? He likes when you kiss him," Angelia said.

We both just looked at her and she giggled.

Bella leaned over and kissed me softly, "Thank you for tonight, for everything. You really are the best."

"You're welcome. I love seeing you happy and I'm glad that I am making you happy again."

"You always knew how, we just had to get there. I think we are to that spot now. Stay and help me put Angelia to bed?"

"I will. Who's ready for dessert?" I asked.

"Me," Angelia squealed.

"Me too," Bella said with a wink and I was certain she wasn't just talking about the pie.

I cleared away our dinner plates as Bella brought over the leftovers, and I got the pie out of the refrigerator.

"What would you like to drink?" she asked me.

"Some milk would be good," I said as I cut three pieces of pie. "I'll clean up the kitchen when you get her ready for bed."

Bella nodded as she poured the milk.

"Daddy, I want you to read me a story," Angelia said from her seat.

"I will, sweetie. But mommy can get you ready for me," I told her.

"Okay."

I carried the pie plates as Bella brought the milk. I looked around the kitchen and smiled, one day this might actually be an everyday thing. I couldn't wait for that to happen.

We ate in relative silence, all of us enjoying our dessert. I couldn't wait to kiss Bella and taste the strawberry on her tongue.

I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts, for now anyway.

We finished dessert as Bella stood up, "I'll give her a quick bath and then you can read to her. I'm sure it won't take her long to fall asleep."

"Okay, love," I said as I picked up our plates and walked over to the sink and watched my girls leave the kitchen.

I couldn't help but think if I would've known about Bella being pregnant and having my little girl, I would've have been home sooner and we would have been a family already, but I can't go back and change it. Maybe there was a reason it all happened the way it did, maybe I had to mature some and now I'm ready for fatherhood and marriage, but on Bella's timing not mine.

I put away the leftovers and started the dishwasher as I heard Bella calling for me.

I dried my hands and sprinted up the stairs.

"She's all yours," she said as she leaned up and kissed my cheek. "Meet me in my room when you are done."

"Okay," I said as I moved passed her to go to my sweet girl.

"Daddy," she said softly as she held out her book.

I laid down next to her and started to read about the princess and I could tell she was going to fall asleep very fast.

"I love you, daddy," she said so softly.

"I love you too, sweetie," I said as I read a bit and then I heard her quiet breathing and I knew she was asleep.

I kissed her forehead and laid her book on the nightstand and got up quietly.

I pulled her covers up around her and kissed her forehead again, before I turned off her light and made sure her night light was on as I went out the door, closing it softly.

I took a deep breath before walking across the hall to Bella's room and knocked softly.

"Come in," she said as I turned the knob.

"Hey," I said as I came inside.

"Hi. Did she fall asleep fast?" she asked.

"Yeah, I read about three pages."

Bella stood up and walked towards me with a smile, "She loves having her daddy to herself."

"Yeah," I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

She slowly wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled my lips down to hers and kissed me softly.

"I love having my time with you too," she admitted against my lips.

I put my hands on her hips as she leaned in and kissed me again, a bit harder this time.

Her tongue slid passed my lips as her fingers tugged at the back of my hair, I groaned in her mouth as I felt the desire rising up in me.

"Bella," I panted against her lips as I pulled back and looked into her deep brown eyes, seeing her desire reflecting back at me.

"What, baby?" she cooed as she stepped back towards the bed and laying back pulling me with her.

"You're just so desirable and I want you so much, but I want us to do what's right for us and not rush this."

"Edward, shush, just kiss me," she murmured as she pulled my head down to hers, crushing her lips to mine.

Bella was frantically grasping at my pants as we kissed, I wasn't sure if I should stop her or not, or just go with it. I decided to let her be in control of how far we go as I moved my hands to her pants and pushed them down over her hips and then I used my feet to push mine off as Bella did the same.

Our lips moved against each others as her hands moved down to the hem of my shirt and she pushed it up. I slowly moved my hands to the bottom of her shirt and inched it up as we pulled apart to pull them over our heads.

I hovered over her as we caught our breath, I looked down at her body and smiled at her. Her body has changed since having Angelia, not in a bad way. Her hips were curvier and I loved the way her breasts rose and fell with each breath she took. She was so beautiful.

I moved my fingers over the lace of her bra as I watched her slip her hand behind her and unclasp it, tossing it off the side of the bed.

She pulled my lips back to hers as our bodies pressed together.

Her hardened nipples pressed into my bare chest as I felt my erection pressing into her and she wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Edward," she murmured and it was the most sexiest sound I ever heard as our bodies moved against each other, the only thing between us was the thin material of our underwear.

I kissed down her neck and over her collarbone as I made my way to her breast, placing small opened mouthed kisses over it and then I brushed my lips across her nipple. She arched up into me and I smiled at her reaction.

I knew we were crossing into areas we haven't been in a long, long time. I knew I should stop but I didn't want her to think I didn't want her, because it was taking everything that was in me to keep myself in check.

Her hands clutched at my shoulders as she moved against me, her soft moans becoming louder as her breathing sped up. She felt so good in my arms as I thrusted against her and I felt her tremble against me. I held her to me as I kissed her softly.

"Baby, are you okay?" I asked her, pulling away and looking down into her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It just feels so good, and it's been a really long time for me."

"Same for me, but I think we need to stop, I have plans for us this weekend," I said with a wink as I rolled us to our sides.

She groaned as she leaned her forehead against mine.

"I want you very much, I'm not rejecting you in anyway. You know that right?" I asked as I looked into her deep brown eyes.

"I know, it just feels so right with us and I miss this part of us."

"I do too, baby, and I'm glad we both are on the same page. It won't be long now, I have everything planned for us," I said with a smile as I wrapped her in my arms. "I should go home."

"Stay? You could sleep on the couch if you'd feel better about it."

"I'll stay, but I think we are both adult enough to sleep in the same bed. If ...um you'd think it would be okay? I like the idea of being able to wake up with you. Unless you think it might be confusing for Angelia."

"She rarely wakes up in the middle of the night, and besides I think she'll be fine with it," she said as she pulled me to her.

"Okay, I'll stay."

She smiled as she leaned in and kissed my lips, "I guess we should get dressed."

"Yeah that will be good," I said as I pulled away and stood up, finding our clothes on the floor and handed hers to her and then headed towards the bathroom.

"Do you need anything to drink?" she asked as she put on her shirt.

"Maybe a bottle of water."

She nodded as I went in the bathroom.

I put on my shirt and tried to tame my hair, but gave up and walked back into her room and got in the bed. I sat up against the headboard and waited for her.

It wasn't long before I heard the door open and Bella walked in carrying a bottle of water.

"Here you go," she said extending it to me.

"Thanks. Is Angelia still sleeping?" I asked taking it from her hand.

"Yep, sound asleep. She always slept really good, even as a baby. She woke up maybe once during the night to be fed."

"I do wish I could've been here for that, maybe in time we can have another baby. But I think that's a conversation for later," I told her with a smile.

"Um.. I'd like that. It wasn't fun growing up with no siblings and I wouldn't want that for her," she said as I took a sip of water and handed the bottle to her. I watched as she took a long drink of it and then handed it back to me.

I put the bottle on the nightstand and then turned off the light, pulling her close to me.

I kissed her softly and then pulled back as she snuggled into my chest.

"I love you, Bella," I whispered.

"I love you too, Edward," she said as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

I could get used to this, I thought as I felt her breath against my chest.


	10. Chapter 10

**BPOV**

The rest of the week flew by as I helped train Carlisle's secretary and I fretted over going away with Edward for the weekend. I was nervous about being alone with him and what it all means. I know I shouldn't be since I know Edward is who I want to be with, he's been the only man I've been with, ever. I guess I'm also nervous about leaving Angelia for the entire weekend, she's stayed with Carlisle and Esme overnight before when Alice dragged me out with her, but this is the whole weekend.

I finished packing Angelia's bag and then went into my room to see what I could pack for me. I had no clue what to bring. Maybe I should call Edward and ask him what his plans are, or maybe Alice.

I grabbed my phone and quickly dialed her number.

" _Hello,"_ she said when she answered.

"Hey Alice, it's Bella. I need your help."

" _What's up? You know I'll help you anyway I can."_

"I know. Edward is taking me to a bed and breakfast for the weekend and I don't know what to pack," I said in a rush.

" _Okay, so he'll probably take you to a nice dinner so you'll need a dress, some comfortable clothes to go out in during the day. Hmm... you should pack some lingerie."_

I gasped.

" _What?"_ she questioned.

"I don't have any," I said with a sigh.

" _No worries, I'll be right over,"_ she said as she hung up before I could stop her.

I laid back on my bed shaking my head, what have I gotten myself into.

It wasn't long before I heard Alice's car in the driveway and heard Angelia calling me.

"Coming sweetheart," I called back as I got up and walked to her room.

"Mommy, is it Daddy?," she asked excitedly.

"No, it's Aunty Alice. Daddy will be here in a bit," I said as we walked downstairs together to answer the door to her incessant knocking.

"Hey," I said as I opened the door.

"Hi Bella," she said as walked in and then bent down to hug Angelia.

"Hi Auntie Alice, did you bring me something?" she asked.

"I did, and I brought your mom stuff too," Alice said looking up at me.

She smiled up at her as Alice reached in her bag and pulled out a book and handed it to Angelia.

"I love it, Auntie Alice. Mommy, can I take it to Grandma's?" she asked, her smile beaming at me.

"Sure, why don't you go put it in your backpack while I talk with Alice?"

"Okay," she said as she went to put it in her stuff as we walked upstairs to my room.

"You don't have any lingerie?" Alice asked me.

"No, why would I?"

"To make yourself feel sexy and desired."

I couldn't help but laugh, "Alice, I didn't feel that way at all. I felt alone and unwanted, so there was no need for anything lacy or frilly."

She just shook her head and I could see her rolling her eyes. But it's the truth.

"Well, now you have a reason to feel sexy and desired. Edward is so devoted and in love with you."

"I know that now, but you wait Alice, one day after you have a child of your own and you change countless poopy diapers and get spit up,on you tell me how sexy you feel. Besides, Edward was gone, I wasn't sure if I'd ever see him again."

"You're right Bella, I'm sorry," she said as she handed me the bag.

"It's fine, I'm sorry that sounded I snarky. I really do appreciate you coming to help me," I told her as I opened the bag.

"It's okay. I understand," she said with a smile.

I pulled out a cobalt blue and black lace nightgown, "Alice, I'm ..wow... this is pretty but I'm not sure if I can wear it."

"You can. I'm sure it will look perfect. You have the body for it and I'm sure Edward will love it."

"I.. I'm just nervous, I guess."

"Bella, Edward loves you and he will love you in this. I guarantee it," she said with a smile.

I nodded as I went to put it in my suitcase.

"I hope you have a great time and don't worry about anything. Just relax and go with the flow."

I smiled at her as I walked over to her and gave her a hug, "Thanks Alice. You've always been a wonderful friend to me."

"Your welcome. Enjoy your alone time with Edward and know I'll be waiting for all the juicy details."

I couldn't help but laugh as I pulled away.

"What time is he coming over?"

"A little after five, we have to take Angelia to his parents house and then we are heading to Port Angeles."

"Do you want help getting ready?" she asked as Angelia came back into the room.

"Nah, I'm good. I don't have to dress up much since we'll be driving and probably just getting dinner," I said as I started to get ready.

"Okay, have you thought of protection? I could go get some for you."

"No, I don't need any. I've been on the pill since after I had Angelia," I said quietly. I didn't need Angelia to learn any new words.

I finished getting ready as Alice and Angelia sat on my bed, playing with her dolls.

"Mommy, you look pretty," Angelia said.

"Thanks sweetheart."

"You do look pretty," Alice said with a smile.

"Thanks, I hope Edward will think so."

"He will. He has always thought you were, even when you were sick back in high school."

"True," I said as she got up from the bed.

"I should go, he'll be here soon."

"Yeah, thank you for dropping everything and coming to help me," I told her.

"Anytime, enjoy the weekend and know I'll be waiting for details. I'll see you again later, Angelia," she called over her shoulder as she went out the door.

"Bye Auntie Alice," Angelia said.

"Do you have everything in your bag?" I asked her.

"Yep, all set. Do you?"

"Yeah, I have everything."

"Good," Angelia said with a crooked grin just like Edward's.

"Let's go downstairs, Daddy will be here soon," I said as I took her hand and carried our stuff with

the other hand.

We walked down the stairs and I put our bags by the door as Angelia went to sit on the couch with her doll.

"Mommy, do you think we can make panacakes at Grandma's?" she asked.

"I'm sure Grandma will make them if you ask her," I said as I heard a car pulling up into the driveway.

"Okay. Is that Daddy?"

"Yep," I said as the doorbell rang and I went to get it with Angelia following behind me.

I opened the door to see Edward standing there holding a bunch of orchids.

"Hi baby, these are for you," he said as he stepped inside.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to," I said as I leaned up to brush my lips against his as his arms encircled my waist.

"I wanted to," he said as he pressed his forehead to mine and we heard giggles behind us.

"Mommy, don't hog Daddy, I want a kiss too."

Edward laughed softly as he pulled away from me and bent down to our little girl and kissed her softly on check.

"Hey sweetie, are you ready to go to Grandma's?" he asked her as he picked her up and I went to put the flowers in water.

"Yes," she giggled against his shoulder.

I grabbed our jackets on my way back in and handed Edward hers, so he could help her as I slipped mine on.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said with a smile as I took Angelia by the hand and Edward grabbed our bags.

We walked out the door to his awaiting car and I could feel the nervousness building in my stomach. It's not that this was the first time we've been together, but things have changed between us and it's now time to move forward with our relationship.

We got in the car and Edward secured Angelia in her seat. It really touched me that he went out and got a carseat for his car, so that we wouldn't have to remove hers from my car every time we went somewhere together.

"Okay, love?" he asked as he got behind the wheel.

"Perfect," I said softly as I looked over at him.

He nodded as he started the car and pulled out of the driveway, heading towards his parents house. He always was a careful driver, but seems like he is even more so now.

"You're unusually quiet today?" he asked looking over at me as we were at a stoplight.

"I'm okay, just thinking."

"About?"

"You, us," I said as I reached over and put my hand on his arm.

"Good things? I hope," he whispered the last part.

"Definitely," I said with a smile.

I could see him visibly relax at my words. Did he really think that I'd agree to go with him if I wasn't sure of us? Silly boy, I am so sure of us now.

"Mommy, you and daddy are coming back to get me right?"

"Of course, we are sweetheart. Why wouldn't we?" I asked her as I turned towards her. "You know I... we couldn't be without our Angelia."

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't want to be like the puppy in the commercial. Her mommy and daddy left her at home and they never came back."

Edward pulled into the driveway of his parents house and hopped out of the car, not saying a word so I got out also and went over to his side as he unbuckled her seat and knelt down to her level.

"Sweetie, Mommy and me could never leave our hearts behind. You are our heart, the very best of both of us. We love you so much," he said softly as tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, as my own tears welled up.

"I love you too, Daddy," she said as she hopped into his arms nearly knocking him to the ground.

I knelt down next to him and wrapped my arms around them both, whispering my love to them.

"I love you, Mommy," she whispered against me as her little hands gripped me.

"I love you too," I said as I hugged them both tighter.

We stayed like that for a few minutes just enjoying the warmth and closeness, until we heard Esme behind us.

"Is everything okay?" she asked in her soft voice.

"Yeah mom," Edward said as he cleared his throat and stealthily wiped the tears away.

We both stood up and I held Angelia in my arms as Edward grabbed her bag.

"Okay, sweetie?" I asked.

"Yes Mommy," she said. "Hi Grandma, can we make panacakes tomorrow?"

"Sure we can," Esme told her as she wiggled to get down from my arms. I set her down on her feet and she went over and took Esme's hand.

Edward took my hand as we walked towards the house. Once inside he sat Angelia's bag down as Carlisle came into the living.

"Hey son, how's everything?" he asked.

"Good, Angelia was asking if we were coming back for her."

"Why did she think you weren't?"

"Some commercial about a puppy," I said as she nodded her head.

"Ah.. the one with the dog at the door waiting for his owner that never came back," he said looking over at her.

"Yeah, that's the one," she said softly. "I don't want to be left behind."

"Angelia, they could never do that. Besides if they tried I'd hunt them down, no-one hurts my angel and gets away with it," Carlisle said as everyone laughed.

She laughed as she looked up at us, "I'll see you Sunday."

"Yep, that's just two days," I told her as I held up two fingers.

"Okay," she said as she smiled at us. "I'll miss you, Mommy."

"I'll miss you too and I'll call you."

She nodded as Edward bent down to her and told her goodbye too.

We assured her that we'd be back and that everything would be okay, and then we said our goodbyes to his parents and he took my hand and guided out to his car.

"Okay, love?" he asked as we got in the car.

"Yeah, that was a bit rough but okay. She's so impressionable at times and it makes it hard to leave her sometimes."

"It was but I think we did a great job of reassuring her and telling her how much we love her."

"We did," I smiled over at him.

"No regrets about agreeing to go away with me?" he asked as he started to pull out of the driveway.

"Nope, not a one."

"Good to hear, baby." He smiled over at me and I could feel some of my nervousness fade away, he had such a calming effect on me. I only hoped it would stay.

We chatted and listened to some music as he drove down the 101 headed to Port Angeles. It took us a little over an hour to get there and Edward pulled into a little bed and breakfast by the water.

"I saw this place online and it looked really nice, so I booked one of the cottages for us," he said nervously.

I nodded as he parked the car and went into the main house to check in. I took a few moments and breathed deeply, trying to not feel as nervous. I watched as he walked back to the car with a set of keys in his hand.

"Our cottage is right over there," he said as he pointed to an off white cottage with a wraparound porch.

"It's beautiful," I exclaimed as he pulled into the parking spot and got out, rushing over to my door and opening it for me. He extended his hand to me and I put mine in his as he helped me out of the car before grabbing our bags.

He came back and took my hand as we walked up to the door, putting our bags down he put the key in the lock and opened the door. He took my hand again as we stepped inside to see a cozy living room area with recliners and a cute little table set with a wine and cheese basket.

"This is so cute," I exclaimed looking around at everything.

"It is, let's go see the rest of the place."

We walked into the kitchen area that was quaint and stocked with necessities.

"Did you have them stock it with some food?"

"Yeah, just like snacks, some breakfast items. I figured we could grab some fast food for dinner tonight and then I have reservations for us tomorrow night," he said looking over at me.

"Sounds good, what's the occasion tomorrow?" I asked. I knew what it was, but I wasn't sure it he remembered or not.

"It's the anniversary of the day that I first asked you out," he said with the crooked grin that I loved so much.

"You remembered?"

"Of course, love. I remember everything about us, about you."

I couldn't help but smile at that.

He took my hand and lead me into the bedroom, the bedding was red with white and the had an oak headboard.

"This is really pretty," I said.

"It is, but it pales in comparison to you."

"Still such a charmer, Edward," I joked as I sat down on the bed.

"Definitely," he said as he sat down next to me and wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him. "Do you really like it?"

"Yes," I replied as I leaned in closer to him. "I like it a lot." I brushed my lips over his and he slowly laid us back on the bed, our lips never losing contact. The kiss became quite heated as my hands roamed over his back and he moved his hands along my sides.

"Bella," he groaned out as he trailed kisses down my neck.

"Mmm hmm," I murmured against him. I could feel heat radiating throughout my body as his lips moved over my skin.

He slowly made his way back to my lips claiming them with his as I tugged on his hair. I moaned quietly into his mouth and he groaned as he pulled away.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking up at him as I could feel that my cheeks were flushed.

"Nothing love, I just don't want to rush us and I want to take you to dinner and then continue this later. D...do we need to stop for protection?" he stuttered.

"No, I'm covered. I've been on the pill since after having Angelia," I said as he gave me a look.

"Why did you go on the pill after Angelia?"

"For medical reasons, if you remember I was on the pill a long time before any of our friends were. My periods were always wonky and had to be regulated, so after giving birth my doctor thought that I should go back on it once I stopped breastfeeding Angelia."

He nodded.

"There hasn't been anyone but you, ever. I would've told you if there was someone else. But you always were the one who owned my heart," I said with a small smile as I looked into his blazing green eyes.

"That goes for me too, you've always owned mine," he said as he brushed his lips over mine again.

I smiled up at him as we both sat up, "Where are we going for dinner?"

"I found a restaurant called Taco Time. It sounded good. We can go somewhere else if you'd like?"

"No, that sounds perfect," I said with a smile.

He helped me up and we walked hand in hand out to the living room and grabbed our jackets, it wasn't really cold but sometimes chilly at night. We went to the car and he drove to the restaurant we shared chips and salsa and then had some tacos. We enjoyed talking to each other and we even called to check on Angelia, even though we knew she was in good hands.

I excused myself to go use the restroom as he waited for the bill. My nerves were kicking up, knowing that we were headed back to our cottage and things were going to escalate. Was I ready for this next step? Is this the right time for us? All these questions swirled around in my head as I looked in the mirror and smiled, it was time to take this next step. I turned around and went out the door and walked right into Edward.

"Hey," I said as he smiled down at me.

"Hi, are you okay?" he asked.

"Perfect," I said as I stepped into my jacket that he held out to me.

He smiled as he wrapped his arm around my waist, "We could walk by the water if you'd like."

"Sure, if that's what you want to do."

"I want to do whatever you want, love."

"We can walk for a bit," I said with a smile.

He nodded as we walked towards the water. He stopped us on the pier and he leaned in and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, both of us were a panting mess as we leaned our foreheads together. Everything felt perfect in this moment and then we walked quickly back to the car.

As he drove back to the cottage I couldn't help but look over at him, he looked so confident and handsome with only the dash lights reflecting on his face.

He pulled into the parking spot and hopped out of the car, he was at my door before I even had the seat belt off and he gave me his hand as he helped me out.

I couldn't help but giggle at him, he was always doing things like that for me.

We walked quietly to the door and he opened it for us and he lead me inside.

"Edward, I...I'm going to go get changed," I said as I looked up at him.

"Okay, I'll pour us some wine if you'd like?"

I nodded as I walked towards the bedroom. I unzipped my bagged and pulled out the dark blue nightgown that Alice gave me. I was a bit nervous to wear it but she assured me that Edward would love it.

I went into the bathroom and took off my clothes and slipped the silky gown over my head. I loved the way that it accentuated my curves and it was modest for something that Alice picked out.

I ran the brush through my hair as I looked in the mirror, my cheeks were flushed from anticipation but I looked happy. I smiled as I slowly opened the door and walked into the bedroom and took a deep breath as I opened the door leading to the living room.

The glow of candlelight filled the room as I walked in and saw Edward standing by the window in nothing but his jeans.

"Hey," I said softly and he turned towards me.

"Wow," he murmured as I walked towards him. "You look amazing."

"Thanks."

He reached over and picked up the glasses of wine and handed one to me.

"To us," he said as he touched his glass to mine and I repeated his words as I raised the glass to my lips, taking a small sip as I smiled at him and then I sat the glass down.

The candlelight flickered over his skin, illuminating it as he reached his arm out and pulled me closer to him. I could feel the heat from his hand radiate throughout my body as he slowly leaned in and kissed my lips.

I wrapped my arms around him as he held me tighter to him. I couldn't help but moan as his tongue slid passed my lips and moved against mine.

He broke our kiss but his lips never left my skin as he moved them towards my earlobe.

"Edward," I murmured as he kissed and nipped the skin behind my ear.

He moved his lips back to mine and kissed me again, I could taste the wine that we sipped on his tongue as he lifted me up and carried me to the bedroom. His lips never left mine as we held me to him and then gently laid me on the bed.

"You're so beautiful, baby," he murmured as his hand skimmed along my leg, pushing the silky material up.

I could feel the urge to cover myself and I tried to fight against it.

"Don't try to hide, I love seeing all of your curves. You're as beautiful as ever," he said as he leaned down and kissed my stomach, his eyes locking on mine.

He continued to push the material up as he revealed my breasts and his fingers brushed the sides of them and I could feel the nipples begin to harden under his gaze.

"Beautiful," he murmured as he brought his lips to one. Softly he pulled at the peak with his lips before darting his tongue out over it.

"Mmm... yes, Edward," I moaned as I arched up into him as my hands clutched at his shoulders.

He moaned as he continued to lavish attention to my breasts.

I moved my hands down his back and them around his sides to the button on his jeans, I popped it easily and slid down his zipper. I started to push them down his hips as he suddenly pulled away from me and got off the bed.

I watched as he pulled off his jeans and his underwear before getting back onto the bed.

I sat up and pulled my nightgown over my head and laid back as he slid his hands up along my legs to my hips and he hooked his fingers in the sides of my underwear and pulled them off.

We were both naked now and I could feel my anxiety rising as he slowly lowered himself over me.

"It's okay, baby. We can take this as slow as you want. You're beautiful, I know you are feeling anxious and maybe scared, I feel it too. I love you," he murmured as he leaned down and kissed me.

I could feel every inch of his body pressed against me.

"I love you too," I said as I pulled back from his lips.

He moved his fingers over my breasts as I kissed him again, I loved the feel of his lips on mine. I reached between us and brushed my fingers over his erection, I heard him groan.

"Bella," he panted out pulling back from my lips.

"Edward," I murmured as I gripped him. "I...I want you to make love to me."

"Are you sure, baby?"

I nodded as I felt his hand on top of mine as he slowly guided himself into me.

We both gasped at the feeling as we stayed still, reveling in our connection. Forehead to forehead, eyes locked on each other as I moved my hands around his back.

He began to move slowly, rocking into me as I gripped his back and let the feelings move over me. It's been a long time, but it felt right.

Edward pulled back and then thrusted back in causing me to moan out loud.

"You feel so good," I panted out as I looked up into his face.

"So do you, baby. So good."

I smiled up at him as I arched up to meet him. I loved watching his face as we moved together, and hearing our moans and whispered words of love. I knew that he was getting close to coming and I so wanted to be there too.

I boldly slipped my hand between us and started to move my fingers over my clit, I moaned at the feeling and he smiled down at me and then slid his hand down my body until he reached my hand and pushed it out of the way. His fingers replaced mine as he gently stroked my swollen nub.

"Yes Edward," I panted out against him. "That's it, so close. Let go, baby."

He groaned as I pushed myself against him.

I felt his body tremble and my name tumbled from his lips as my body clenched around him and I cried out his name as my body shuddered and I held onto him tightly.

We were still after a few moments and he kissed me a few times before rolling us to our sides.

"Are you okay, baby?" he asked as he held me to him.

"Never better. You?"

"Same here. I love you, Bella."

"I love you too," I said as I snuggled into his chest.

He moved his hands up and down my back, I felt so sleepy. I yawned and he kissed my forehead, "Sleep, love. I've got you."

I nodded as he held me tighter and I could feel myself drifting off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**EPOV**

I woke up around 7:30 and looked over at a naked, sleeping Bella next to me. Her hair was a halo around her head and her lips were slightly parted, they looked a bit swollen from our kisses since she woke me up sometime during the night for round two of love making.

I couldn't wait to take her out to dinner later at Bella Italia, the place of our very first date. Yeah, some would say that I'm being sappy but I wanted to repeat our first date. I'm glad things have been going well with us and I'm happy that she's such a forgiving woman. I know many would think I should be more mad at my parents for keeping their word and not letting me know about Angelia when I called them, but truth be told I can't be mad at them for that. They were respecting what Bella wanted and I really didn't call them that much either. But we are over that now and things seem to be back on track. Most women wouldn't be so forgiving as the one laying beside me. She is the most amazing woman I have ever met and I'm so grateful that she let me back into her heart and her life. She didn't have to at all, she could have let me be in Angelia's life and not in hers.

I watched as she turned to her side and her eyes fluttered and opened.

"Morning," she murmured, her voice thick with sleep. "You're up early?"

"Morning baby," I said leaning in and kissing her lips. "I couldn't sleep anymore, besides I love watching you when you sleep, especially when you're naked."

"You're a perv," she said with a laugh as she sat up pulling the sheet up with her.

"Maybe I am, but you woke me up last night for sex. So who is the perv?" I questioned with a laugh.

She stood up with the sheet wrapped around her as she headed towards the bathroom.

I hoped she wasn't mad at me.

"Bella," I said as she turned to me with a smile as she shut the door. I'm glad she wasn't mad at me. I got up and slipped on a pair of sweatpants as I grabbed my shirt off the floor and went to the door of the bathroom.

I knocked softly and she opened it for me, "I thought you might like to put this on. Would you like me to fix breakfast for us?"

"Yes, thank you," she said as she took the shirt from my hand. "I'll be right out."

I nodded as I walked out of the bedroom into the kitchen, I started the coffee then I opened the cabinet and pulled out the stuff for pancakes.

Bella came out of the bathroom with my shirt on and she looked so beautiful.

"You look beautiful, love," I told her as I looked over at her.

"Thank you," she said as the blush I loved covered her cheeks. She came over and leaned against the counter and watched as I flipped the pancakes. "Thank you for last night, it was wonderful."

"It was quite amazing."

I leaned in and kissed her lips gently as my arms wrapped around her, her fingers clutching at the back of my hair.

The scent of burning pancakes caused us to pull away from each other.

"Sorry," she murmured softly.

I laughed as I tossed those into the trashcan and poured more batter into the pan.

Bella moved away from me and leaned against the counter sipping her coffee as she watched me cook.

I finished the pancakes and placed them on two plates as she played with the hem of my shirt.

"What's wrong, love?" I asked as I put our plates on the table.

"Nothing really, just thinking how things will be different when we go back home."

"How so?" I asked as I poured the warm syrup on my stack of pancakes and then handing it to her.

"I don't think I'll want you to be far away from me."

"Baby, nothing will change once we go home. We'll continue going out and doing things as a family and maybe look at living together. We've gotten closer and I think we are on the right track, but like I said before I will follow your lead. I want you to be comfortable with the steps we are taking," I told her as I took her hand in mine.

She nodded before she started eating and I held her hand as I ate.

"Is there anything you'd like to do today? Since I already have our evening planned."

"Maybe we can go to a bookstore and find Angelia some new books."

"We can do that, and I'd like to find you some things too," I said with a smirk.

"I don't need anything as long as I have you."

"I know you don't need anything, I want to give you things. Maybe a bracelet or something that you can see and know how much I love you."

She nodded as she looked at me with a smile, "I love you too."

I knew she wanted to protest more, but she didn't and I couldn't help but smile back at her as we finished our breakfast.

"I'll clean up since you cooked," she said as she stood up and reached for my plate.

I nodded as I stood up and walked behind her to the kitchen, "I'll go take a shower unless you wanted to shower together."

"Um.. no I don't think that would be too productive."

"Yeah, you're probably right," I said with a smirk as I leaned in and kissed her and then I went back to take a shower as she cleaned up.

I grabbed my clothes and headed into the bathroom, I turned on the water and then got in. I stood under the spray of the water and let my mind wander back to last night.

She was so beautiful as we laid in the bed together, holding each other after we made love. Everything felt perfect. I quickly finished my shower and then got out to dry off and get dressed.

I could hear Bella on the phone in the bedroom and I smiled as I could tell who she was talking to.

"Daddy's in the shower, sweet girl," she said softly. "He knows, and you can talk to him soon."

I opened the door and Bella looked up at me and whispered, "Angelia."

I nodded and held out my hand for her phone.

"Sweetie, daddy just got out of the shower. Here he is."

"Hi sweet girl, are you being good for Grandma?" I asked.

I nodded as I listened to her talk as Bella motioned that she was going to hop in the shower.

" _Of course daddy,_ " Angelia said. " _Are you and mommy coming home today?"_

"No, we'll be home tomorrow."

" _Otay, I miss you so much."_

"We miss you too, sweet girl. We are going to a bookstore today, are there any special books you want?" I asked her.

" _I want Rainbow Fish, and Where the Wild Things Are, and Olivia books."_

"Okay, I think we can find those and maybe a few others. I'm going to finish getting ready."

" _Otay, I love you daddy."_

"I love you too, sweet girl," I said to her softly.

" _Kiss mommy for me and tell her I love her too,"_ she said quietly.

"I will, she loves you too, baby."

" _I know, daddy. Mommy told me that even if she's not home her heart is always missing her angel and she loves me big time."_

"She does, you are her heart," I said.

" _Yes, but know her heart has both of us."_

"That it does. We'll talk soon. Bye sweetie."

" _Bye daddy,"_ she said as she hung up and I held the phone against my chest.

I love that little girl so much, I can't imagine my life without her now.

"Everything okay?" Bella asked quietly as she came to stand in front of me.

"Yeah, everything's perfect," I said as I pulled her to me and kissed her. "I love you, and our daughter loves you so much."

She smiled up at me, "I love you too."

"Did she call you herself or did my mom help her?" I asked as I continued to hold her to me.

"She called herself. I taught her how to use the phone properly. I started teaching her when she was two how to call 911, and when she turned three I taught how to call me or grandma."

"That's awesome. You prepared our daughter well."

"Of course. It also helps that Forks is a small town and doesn't mind when children call 911. Chief Marks didn't mind Angelia practicing her skills on the phone."

"I'm sure he didn't. We'll have to teach her to call my number now," I said with a smile as she pulled out of my arms to finish getting ready to go.

"Already did," she said with a laugh.

"Figures."

"Are we ready to go? I'm sure Angelia told you a list of books she wanted."

"She did. She said _Rainbow Fish,_ and _Where the Wild Things Are_ and Olivia books, whatever they are," I said.

"Olivia is a little pig that has many adventures. I know just the one she wants."

"I'll let you find it since you know what Olivia is," I said pulling on my jacket.

She just laughed as she grabbed her jacket and put it on.

"You have much to learn about the joys of children's literature."

"I'm sure I'll have great teachers."

"You will. What time is our reservations later?" she asked as went out the door and walked to the car.

"Seven."

"Okay, so we can stop for lunch?"

"Of course, whatever you'd like."

"Great, lunch is my treat," she said as she got into the car before I could protest.

I just shook my head as I walked to the driver's side door and got in. The drive to the bookstore didn't take us long and we chatted about Angelia some more. I loved hearing about my little girl and all the wonderful things she's done and knows how to do. Bella is a wonderful mother and I hoped that I could be as good of a father as my dad was to me.

I pulled into a parking spot and shut off the engine and looked over at Bella, "Thank you for giving me another chance. Your forgiving nature was more than I could ever hope for. You're an amazing woman and mother to our daughter. I love you more than mere words can tell you."

"Edward," she said softly as she leaned in closer to me. "You're welcome. I know that things were beyond your control with our letters not reaching their destinations for whatever reasons and that I was wrong about keeping the news of Angelia's existence from you, I'm glad of your forgiving nature also. Many men would've been super pissed off about that, especially at your parents too. I've always loved you and somehow hoped we'd be where we are now. No more apologies, we can live in the here and now and move forward with our lives. Yeah, we can talk about things from when Angelia was born, but I don't want you to feel the need to apologize for not being there."

I nodded as she leaned in and brushed her lips over mine.

We both smiled at each other as we got out of the car, usually I'd open the door for her but in this moment it was okay for her to do it. She's always been an independent woman, so I'll let her open the door this time.

We walked hand in hand to the bookstore and looked at many things. We found the books Angelia requested and a few others. I'm sure she'll loved them. Bella found a few things that I managed to get for her and I found a couple books.

We left the bookstore and headed for Subway, since that is what I told Bella I wanted for lunch and she readily agreed it sounded good.

When we got to Subway I let Bella order for us, since she knew what I wanted and I went to grab us a table. I loved watching her as she waited for our order and once she had our tray I went over to her to help her with our drinks and of course carry everything back to the table.

We ate lunch and talked quietly. I loved hearing her voice and watching her talk about anything. It never got tiring or irritating at all. Emmett used to say that women could just talk to hear themselves talk, but with Bella it was never like that. She talked to say important things or to talk about things that excited her.

As we were eating someone called my name and I looked up to see one of the women from the Peace Corps that was with me in South Africa.

"Edward Cullen," she said again as she walked to our table.

"Hello Chelsea, how are you?"

"I'm doing good. It's weird seeing you here," she said as she looked over at Bella and then back at me.

"I guess. I'm spending the weekend here with my girlfriend. This is Bella," I said as I looked at her.

"Ah Bella, I've heard so much about you that I feel like I know you already. He was so worried about you when he couldn't reach you and then when he got back some letters he was really distraught. We thought we were going to lose him when we made it back to the main city but he stuck it out," she rambled as she held out her hand to Bella.

Bella took it and shook her hand, saying it was nice to meet her.

"Well, I'm so glad you two reconnected. Edward, is there any chance you'd might be interested in another trip?" Chelsea asked me and I felt Bella's hand tremble a bit in mine.

I gave it a gentle squeeze as I looked at both women, "No, I'm settled down here now and I've started school. My life is here with Bella and our daughter."

"Oh, that's a shame. You were a wonderful asset to the team, but I understand completely. It was wonderful seeing you again, and meeting you, Bella. I'll tell Peter that I saw you and I'm sure he'll be sad that he missed you."

"It was good seeing you and tell Peter hello from me," I said as I stood up and gave her a quick hug.

"Never let her go," she whispered in my ear.

"I won't," I told her. "Stay safe."

She nodded as she walked away and I sat back down and took Bella's hand again.

"What did she whisper to you?" Bella asked as she looked up at me.

"She told me to never let you go and I told her I won't." I saw Bella relax a bit, but I could see something else in her eyes.

"What is it, baby? I can see something there in your eyes."

"I.. I um..am just worried that you'll miss the adventure and regret not being able to go on those missions."

"Bella, that time in my life is over and I'm glad to be home with you and Angelia."

She nodded and smiled over at me as we went back to eating and talking.

"Who is Peter?" she asked.

"Chelsea's husband," I said with a smirk, since I knew that she was worried about her but wasn't going to pry and once I said husband I could see her shoulders relax. I didn't call her on it, but knew she felt better.

"Did you want any dessert? or would you rather go look at some more little shops on the way to the car?" I asked.

"We can look at some shops," she said with a smile.

I nodded. I was happy about that since I still wanted to get her a pretty bracelet. She doesn't know it but I've had her engagement ring since we were back in high school. My mom gave me her mother's ring to give to Bella when I felt the time was right, and I think that time is almost here.

I threw away our garbage and came back to the table to help her with her jacket.

"Thank you," she said softly as she leaned up and kissed my cheek.

"You're welcome," I said as I pulled on my jacket and then reached for her hand as we walked out the door and down to this little shop on the corner.

Once inside we looked around at the various things and we found Angelia a cute little t-shirt and a stuffed wolf that we knew she'd love.

We left that little shop with our purchases and went into the next one and I pulled Bella over to the display case that held a lot of bracelets with various things on them.

"Edward, what are we doing?" she asked.

"I'm looking for my girlfriend a bracelet," I said as I stroked her wrist.

She nodded as I looked at the bracelets.

The salesperson came over and spoke with us and I told him that I'd like to find a bracelet that she could wear everyday.

He showed me several bracelets with an infinity symbol on them and I chose one that could have our initials engraved on it.

"Do you like this one, baby?" I asked looking over at her. "You could wear it all the time and it would go with everything."

"It's beautiful. I love it," she said with a smile.

"What initials would you like on it, Sir?" the salesperson asked me.

"I'd like it to have a 'B' and an 'E'," I said while looking up at her.

"I should have it for you in about ten minutes."

"That's great, we'll just go next door and look around and then come back."

"Okay, what is your name?" he asked as he filled out purchase order.

"Edward Cullen," I told him as he scribbled it down.

"We'll see you in a bit," he said and I nodded as I lead Bella out of the store and we went into the next one.

"You're spoiling me on this trip. What can I do for you?" she asked softly.

"You are already doing it, baby. Being here with me and loving me is all I need."

"You're being silly."

"Nope," I said as we looked around at things in the store.

"I'll take you and Angelia somewhere when we get home, to the movies or something," she said looking over at me.

"If you want."

She shook her head as we looked around, not really finding anything.

I took her hand and we walked back to the jewelry store to pick up her bracelet.

The salesperson came right over to us and handed me the bracelet. I looked down at it and smiled. "It's perfect," I told him as I handed him my credit card.

He walked away to complete my purchase and I turned to Bella.

"You are my forever, love. One day I will be proposing to you, but for now this is my promise of forever to you. I promise to always be there for you and Angelia from now on and I will love you both with everything that is in me. I love you, my Bella," I said as I clasped the bracelet around her wrist as I looked into her tear rimmed eyes.

"E...Edward, I love you too, always have and always will," she said softly feeling a bit embarrassed that we were still in the store.

I smiled down at her as I slowly brushed my lips over hers.

When we parted we noticed the salesperson standing there with a smile and waiting for me to sign.

I scribbled my name and took my card and receipt, as Bella slipped her hand in mine. I couldn't wait to get us back to the hotel and start getting ready for our evening.

We got in the car and I drove us back to the bed and breakfast. We went inside and Bella went to take her shower first as I put our stuff away.

Bella came of of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her, she smiled shyly at me as I grabbed my stuff and went inside.

I quickly showered and washed my hair, and then got out and dried off. I took my time getting dressed so that I gave her enough time for her to get dressed.

I already arranged for there to be a small bouquet of orchids waiting for her on our table. I wanted to recreate so much of our first date tonight, except for the interrogation from Chief Swan.

I opened the door and stepped out, Bella was standing by the window and she turned towards me, my breath caught as I looked at her. She looked so beautiful.

"Edward?" she questioned.

"Y... you look .. wo..," I couldn't get the words out as I walked over to her. I placed my arms on her waist and pulled her to me. "You look beautiful. You take my breath away."

She smiled shyly up at me as her cheeks turned pink.

"I still love this, baby," I said as I brushed my fingers over her cheek.

"Thank you," she said softly. "You look so handsome."

She leaned up and kissed me slowly as I encircled her back and pulled her to me. I loved the feel of her against me, but I knew that if I didn't stop this now, we'd miss our reservations.

"As much as I love kissing you, we better go," I said reluctantly.

She smiled as she nodded and moved from my arms and picked up her jacket from the bed. I took it from her and slipped it over her. I grabbed my own jacket and put it on as I wrapped my arm around her waist and we walked out of the bedroom.

I made sure that I had my wallet as we walked out the door to the car. I helped her inside and then I got in. It wouldn't take us long to get to the restaurant.

"I was thinking about when we went on our first official date and I had to meet your dad, _again_. He was so intimidating, but I knew he meant well," I told her as I drove.

"Yeah, he tried to be. But he really liked you and he couldn't be as mean as he wanted to be."

"True, but he still had me quaking in my shoes and my palms were so sweaty, I thought he'd notice the beads of sweat on them."

"He didn't but I did when you took my hand as we walked out the door," she said with a soft laugh.

"You didn't mention it," I said looking over at her as I pulled into the parking lot.

"I didn't mind, since my palm was sweaty too."

"I didn't notice that you were nervous, baby."

"I was. It was our first real date, not just all of us hanging out. I was worried that we'd mess up our friendship if the date failed."

"We didn't, baby. It was the most amazing date I've ever been on, besides you already owned my heart," I said as I leaned in and kissed her pink full lips. "You still do."

"I know," she whispered as she pulled back from me.

I smiled as I got out of the car and went over to her door and opened it for her. I gave her my hand to help her out like I've done countless of times. She took it and we walked hand in hand to the restaurant.

I gave the hostess my name and we were shown to our table.

Bella gasped as she saw the bouquet of orchids sitting at her seat, "They're beautiful, thank you."

"You're welcome," I said as I pulled out her chair for her. "I wanted to recreate our first date, minus the sweaty palms of course."

"Of course."

She picked up the bouquet and smelled the flowers, just as our waiter came over. He placed our menus on the table and asked if we'd like anything to drink.

"Bella?" I asked.

"I'll have a Coke," she said as she picked up her menu.

"I'll have the same, thank you."

The waiter nodded as he walked away.

"Do you know what you are going to get?" I asked her.

"Um.. maybe the Mushroom Ravioli since that is what I ordered on our first date."

"Good choice, I was going to go with the Lasagne too. We can share a salad like we did that night."

"Perfect," she said as the waiter returned with our Cokes and a basket of breadsticks.

"Are you ready to order?" he asked.

"Yes, we are. We'll share the house salad and she'll have the Mushroom Ravioli and I'll have the Lasagne."

"Very good, Sir."

Bella smiled over at me as she picked up a breadstick and nibbled the end of it.

I loved watching her eat, no matter what it was. I knew she found it odd, but I always liked it. Most girls hated to eat in front of guys, but not Bella. She just ate and didn't care. She could make anything look good.

"Edward, you're staring again," she admonished.

"Sorry baby, you are just so mesmerizing."

She shook her head as her cheeks turned red and the waiter brought our salad to the table.

"Your meals will be here shortly," he said as I dished her up some salad.

"Thank you," she murmured and I smiled at her.

We ate in relative silence. Once our meals were delivered, we shared bites of our food, just as we did on our first date.

"Do you want any dessert?" I asked her.

"Maybe something we could share."

"Sounds good."

The waiter appeared and asked if we wanted to see the dessert menu. I nodded and he gave it to me and we looked it over.

"What do you think about the White Chocolate Sorbet with either blackberry or raspberry sauce?" I asked her.

"Sounds perfect with the blackberry sauce," she said as the waiter approached us.

"Have you decided?" he asked.

"Yes, we'll have the White Chocolate Sorbet with the blackberry sauce," she told him.

"I'll have that out for you momentarily."

I couldn't help but smile at her confidence and her beauty. She isn't cocky in her confidence, it's more understated. She was still amazing to me, and I will be forever grateful that she allowed me back into her life.

"I'm looking forward to getting back to our daughter, this is the longest I've ever been away from her," she said as stroked her wrist.

"Yeah, I miss her too. Did my parents watch her for you before?"

"On occasion, mostly when Alice insisted I needed an overnight stay in Seattle to go shopping with her when Angelia was two. They were more than happy to have her stay over. I think if I could go back and change anything, I think I would've let them tell you about her. I'm sorry that I didn't and I know that you say you've forgiven me for that but it really was wrong of me to have them keep that secret."

"Baby, it's what you felt at the time. I get it and I am so grateful that you allowed me back in your life as well as being in Angelia's life. Like you told me, we need to stop apologizing for the past. We need to look forward to the future and build on that."

She smiled up at me, "You're right. I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry, baby. I love that we can tell each other things and be open with how we feel," I said as our dessert was delivered. "This looks yummy."

"It does," she said as she grabbed the spoon and spooned up a bit for me. She held the spoon up to my mouth and I opened it for her as she slid the spoon in and I closed my lips over it.

"Mmm... so good," I said once I swallowed the sweet and tart sorbet. "Your turn."

I took the spoon from her fingers and spooned up her a bite. I loved seeing her mouth as she closed it over the spoon and the moan that came from her as she tasted the sorbet.

"Yummy," she murmured.

We continued sharing bites of the sorbet as we were totally lost in each other as if there were no other people in the restaurant.

After dessert I signaled for the waiter and requested the check, once I paid I stood up and offered her my arm and I helped her up. I picked up our jackets and helped her into hers as I slipped mine on and then I lead her out of the restaurant.

I held her close to me as we walked to my car, anticipation was running rampant within me as I couldn't wait to get back to the bed and breakfast to make love to her and I knew she felt it too.

I went to open the door for her and she stopped me by pulling my lips down to hers and she kissed me deeply. I wrapped my arms around her back and leaned her back against the car as our tongues battled together, neither one claiming dominance.

She pulled away breathless and looked up at me, "I love you."

"I love you too, baby," I said softly as I opened the door for her.

"In case I forget later, thank you for tonight, for this trip and for my bracelet," she said with a smile as her fingers gently touched it on her wrist.

"You're very welcome, my pretty girl."


	12. Chapter 12

**BPOV**

I sat there watching the mile markers pass by as we drove back to Forks. You could literally feel the anticipation zinging around the car as we got closer to home. Both of us couldn't wait to see Angelia. Being a parent was still new to Edward, so he relished his time with our daughter. I still can't help but feel guilty over not allowing his parents to tell him about her, but at the time I felt I was right. I really wished I would've listened to people at the time. But I was being stubborn.

"Bella," Edward said interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah," I said as I turned to look at him.

"Can you grab me some gum from our bag?"

"Sure."

I dug through the bag and found the gum. I opened the package and got out a piece and unwrapped it for him. I handed it to him and he popped it in his mouth.

"Thanks, baby. Are you okay? You're being pretty quiet."

"Yeah, I'm good. Just watching the mile markers. I can't wait to see our daughter."

"Me too, it was so wonderful to be alone with you but I really did miss her," he said with a smile.

"I missed her too, and I agree it was wonderful to be alone with you."

I leaned over and laid my head on his shoulder as he drove.

"We should be there in about an hour," he said as he moved his hand to take mine.

"Okay."

I thought about how it was nice to wake up being wrapped in his arms and falling asleep next to him. He's proven to me that he'll be here for us, what is stopping us from living together? Nothing that I can really think of now. It's time for us to be a real family. I smiled to myself knowing that I have decided that Edward is coming to live with us; well that is, if he wants to.

The rest of the drive went pretty quickly and we pulled up into his parents driveway and front door opened and Angelia rushed out of the house but stood on the porch with Esme.

I taught her to never run to the car until I was out of it.

We hurriedly got out and Angelia hopped off the porch and ran to us.

"Daddy, Mommy," she squealed excitedly.

Edward knelt down and opened his arms to her and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hi sweetheart," he said softly as I got down on my knees next to him.

I wrapped my arms around them and held them, "Let's go home."

Edward turned his face to mine and I looked him the eye, "Let's go home."

"Okay, I can take you home," he said as he started to stand up and averting his eyes to the ground.

I shook my head, "No baby, you're coming home with us too. If you want to, I mean."

"W.. what?"

"I want us to be a family, a real family," I said as I took his hand in mine.

"Are you sure, Bella? I'm fine with how things are."

"I'm sure. I've kept us apart long enough. It's time for Angelia to have both her mommy and daddy at home with her."

"Okay, should I get my stuff or just come home?"

"Whichever you want," I said as I looked up to see Esme smiling at us.

"I'll go grab some of my stuff and I'm sure I can get the rest later," he said with the hugest smile on his face.

"Grandma, daddy is coming home with me," Angelia said excitedly.

"I heard, honey," Esme said with a smile.

"I need to get my bag, mommy."

"Okay," I said as she walked ahead to the stairs.

"What made you want Edward to be with you both?" Esme asked.

"I felt it was time, and that by keeping him away was like punishing him for following his dream. But the more time I spent with him and watched him with Angelia, I knew that he was still my future."

She nodded as we went inside and her Angelia telling Carlisle that Edward was coming home with us.

"That's great, sweetheart," he told her as Edward came down the stairs with his bags.

"I brought down Angelia's bag too," Edward said with a smile. "I'll come by tomorrow and get the rest of my things."

"No rush, Edward," Carlisle said to him.

"No offense dad, but the sooner I'm out of here and where I'm supposed to be, the better," Edward said with a laugh.

Carlisle laughed also, "It's good to see that you both are together and ready to be the family that she deserves."

We both nodded.

"Ready to go home, daddy?" Angelia asked him with a crooked grin that matched his own.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

He reached for my hand as Angelia hugged her grandparents before taking my hand in hers.

We said our goodbyes as we went out the door and headed to the car. We got Angelia in her seat and then Edward turned to me.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"I'm sure. I thought about it on the way home and I'm tired of keeping you away. I know that I want us to be a family and I love you so much."

"I love you too," he said as he leaned in and kissed me as we could hear Angelia clapping. She loved to see us kissing.

We broke apart and I got in the car as he shut the door and then ran around to his side and got in.

"Mommy," Angelia said.

"Yes," I replied looking back at her.

"Is... are you and Daddy going to get married now like Seth's mommy and daddy?" she asked, her big green eyes sparkling.

"Um... well, not sure," I said looking over at Edward.

"We'll talk about it later, sweetie," Edward told her. "Daddy still has to ask Mommy, but you'll be the first to know."

"Yay, I'll help, Daddy."

We both smiled as he started the car and drove towards home. It felt nice knowing that Angelia will have both her parents with her always.

"Did you want to stop anywhere on the way home, baby?" Edward asked me.

"Say that again?"

"Did you want to stop anywhere on the way home, baby?"

"I love the way home sounds coming from your lips," I said with a smile.

"Me too, you and Angelia are my home."

"You are ours too," I said with a smile. "No, we don't need to stop anywhere. I want to make dinner for my family."

He nodded as he drove.

I couldn't wait to get home and make a dinner, even though I've made us dinner many times since Edward's been back, but it's different now that he'll be living with us all the time now. I know I made the right decision. Angelia was happy, Edward is happy and most of all I'm happy.

He pulled into the driveway and hopped out of the car. He came over and opened my door before going over and getting Angelia out. He walked us to the door and I opened it as he went back for our bags.

"Mommy, I'm glad you and daddy came back for me," Angelia said with a smile.

"We told you we would and guess what?"

"What?" she asked enthusiastically.

"We bought you some books like you asked for."

"You got the Olivia book and Rainbow Fish?"

"Yep, I had to teach Daddy who Olivia was and maybe he can read it to you at bedtime."

"Yay," she squealed as she sat down on the couch and Edward came inside.

"Hey my beautiful loves, what would you like for dinner?" he asked as he put our bags by the stairs.

"Can we make s'ghetti, Daddy?"

"Sure, if that's okay with Mommy," he said as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"That's fine with me."

"Yay, I help you Mommy. We can do it together," Angelia said as she looked up at both of us.

We both nodded as I stood up as Edward took my hand and we both took Angelia's hand, and together we walked into the kitchen.

Edward let go of our hands and went to the cupboard to get out the pot. I loved watching him in the kitchen. Angelia went to the pantry to get the spaghetti as I got out the sauce. It was nice to be all together.

"Baby, do you want me to get out the crescent rolls?" Edward asked as Angelia brought the box of noodles over to me.

"Sure, and could you get the salad out?"

"No problem," he said with a smile.

I put the water on to boil as Edward got out the rolls and salad. I watched as he buttered the pan and then opened the roll of crescents. Angelia helped him roll out the dough and even tried to help him shape them into the right shape.

"Daddy, mine don't look like yours," she said softly looking down at the pan.

"I like yours sweetheart, they look like angel wings. Mine are too round," Edward told her as he lifted her chin up and kissed the tip of her nose. "Your rolls are perfect."

"Thank you, Daddy."

I loved watching them together, I couldn't help but smile at them.

"Daddy, I have a joke for you," Angelia told him.

"Okay, tell me," Edward said as he put the rolls in the oven as I let the sauce simmer and then prepared the hamburger.

"Why was six afraid of seven?"

"Um... let me think.. I don't know, why was six afraid of seven."

"Because seven eight nine," she said with a laugh.

Edward burst out laughing and I couldn't help but join in as Angelia laughed too.

"Okay, I got one," he said with a grin.

She nodded as he told her one.

"Why did the cookie to the doctor?"

"I don't know, why," she said.

"Because he was feeling crummy," Edward told her.

"That one is so old Edward," I told him as Angelia laughed.

"Is it? Well, do you have one, baby?" he challenged me.

"I do," I said with a smirk. "What do you call a fake noodle?"

"Um.. I don't know, Mommy," she said as Edward held back his laughter.

"An Impasta," I said.

"That's lame, baby," Edward said as he looked at her, who just laughed.

"Oh well, you know I'm not very good with jokes."

"I know but you gave it a good try. Angelia thought it was funny."

"Yeah, but she's a kid. Everything is funny to them," I said with a smile as he came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned his forehead against mine.

"Do you need me to do anything else?" he asked as he brushed his lips against mine.

"Um... you both could set the table, if you'd like."

I watched with a smile as Edward went to get the plates and Angelia got on her little stool to get the silverware. She was always a great helper and now with Edward things will get done a little faster.

"Mommy, I need to go the the bathroom and then I'll be right back."

"Okay, don't forget to wash your hands," I told her over my shoulder.

"I won't," she called back to me as I felt two arms wrap around my waist.

"Mmm... smells so good," he murmured against my ear.

"It's just spaghetti sauce," I said with a smirk. I knew he wasn't talking about the sauce.

"I wasn't referring to the sauce, baby. You smell so good." He ran his nose against my cheek and then brushed his lips against my ear. "I can't wait to have you later in your bed."

"It's not my bed anymore," I said as I turned in his arms. "It's ours now."

His eyes were a darker shade of green at the moment, "I can't wait to have you in our bed then." He leaned in and captured my lips in his and I couldn't help the moan that escaped me as his tongue slid against mine and he held my body tight against his, where I could feel every inch of his hard body against mine.

I pulled away breathless as I stared up at his smiling face as we heard Angelia's footsteps getting closer.

"All done, Mommy," she said as she came in the kitchen. "Do you need more help?"

"No sweetie, why don't you and daddy get the salad out and sit at the table. I'll bring the spaghetti over in a second."

"Okay, come on daddy," she said from her spot by the table.

Edward nodded as he kissed my cheek quickly before walking over to her.

I took a deep breath as I moved the pot over to the sink to drain it and then I poured the noodles into a bowl and then I carefully poured the sauce into another serving dish. I knew how Edward liked to mix his separately, since he loved extra sauce on his spaghetti.

I carried both bowls over to the table as Edward grabbed the rolls and some drinks for us.

"What would you like Angelia to have with her dinner?" he asked me.

"You can give her some of the Sprite in there, I buy her the little cans for dinner time," I said as I made her plate.

"What would you like?" he asked.

"Iced tea, please."

"Sure thing, baby."

I watched as he got the drinks and brought them to the table. Angelia said thank you as I made her plate.

I put spaghetti on Edward's plate and then handed it to him so he could put the sauce on it.

"Thank you, baby," he said as he ladled sauce on his spaghetti.

I smiled back at him as I made my plate.

"Daddy, can I have more sauce?" Angelia asked him.

"Sure," he said with a beaming smile as he ladled some more sauce on her plate.

"Bath time is yours tonight," I said with a laugh.

He nodded as we continued eating. I loved watching Angelia eat as she watched her daddy.

"Mommy, is daddy really going to stay here with us like Seth's daddy stays with him?" Angelia asked softly, her eyes shining brightly.

"Yes, sweetheart."

"I can't wait to tell him tomorrow at school. He won't be able to pick on me any more."

"Nope, he won't. But don't be too hurt if he finds something else to pick on you for. Most boys do that when they like a girl," I told her.

"Eww.. mommy, boys are just gross."

I just laughed as Edward smiled at his daughter.

"Daddy's a boy," I said with a smile.

"I know, but he's not stinky and smelly, like Seth. And besides he's a growed up."

"True, but still a boy."

"I'm not a boy but a man, and I know how to treat girls," Edward said. "If Seth gives you any trouble just tell him you're going to tell your dad and then if that doesn't work tell him that your dad is going to tell his dad. I'm sure that will work."

"Okay daddy, I'll do just that. I know Seth is afraid of his daddy. Mr. Jacob is a scary big, but not like Emmy. He's the hugest."

Both of us laughed.

When we finished eating, Edward cleared the table as I put the leftovers away, then it was bath time for Angelia and then bedtime since she had daycare in the morning.

"Daddy, I'm ready for my bath now."

"Okay sweetheart, let me start the dishwasher and I'll be right there," he told her.

I watched him finish up and then he smiled at me as he reached for my hand and we both walked up the stairs behind Angelia.

"I'll get her stuff ready for you and she's already picked out her book for you, and once she's asleep we can either work on putting your stuff in my room or we can go to bed also. It's your choice."

"Hmm... such a tough choice," he smirked as we stood outside her room.

I smiled up at him as I opened her door and went inside.

I grabbed her pj's and handed them to him as Angelia turned down her bed and laid her book on her pillow.

"Come on, Daddy," she said as she walked past him to the bathroom.

I went into our room and unpacked my bag and put the dirty clothes in the hamper, and then I went over to the dresser and cleared out two of the drawers for Edward. I wanted him to have space in my closet also, but we could do that together.

I could hear Angelia's giggles from across the hall. I loved hearing her and knowing that Edward must be doing something silly to get her going.

I laid out my pajamas on the chair and then I walked across the hall to the bathroom. I stood outside listen to them for a moment.

"Daddy, I am glad you are home to stay," she said quietly.

"Me too, sweet girl."

"Are you happy?"

"Yes, daddy is so happy to be here with you and mommy," Edward told her.

"Mommy's happy too, her eyes smile now."

"Good, I love your mommy's smiling eyes."

I cleared my throat, alerting them that I was there. Edward looked over his shoulder at me as Angelia giggled.

"We got busted, daddy."

We all laughed and she finished her bath.

Once she was out, Edward wrapped her in a thick towel and helped her dry off and then we put her princess pjs on and I combed her hair.

"A braid or a ponytail?" I asked her.

"Um..." she said placing her finger on her lips. "I think a braid, mommy."

I nodded as I proceeded to braid her hair.

When we finished we walked to her bedroom where Edward was waiting by the bed, the Olivia book in his hand.

"I'll go and get ready for bed while you read to her," I said softly.

"No mommy, daddy needs to read to both of us," she said as she got into bed.

I looked over at Edward and he smiled.

"Okay," I said as I got into bed next to her and Edward started to read the story. It wouldn't take long for her to fall asleep.

As I listened to him reading I could see her little eyes drooping, but she kept waking herself up. I ran my fingers over her forehead and down her cheek as we listening to Edward's soothing voice.

"I like when daddy reads to me," she whispered and I watched Edward smle. She snuggled into her blanket and I knew she nodded off to sleep.

I looked up and Edward as he closed the book, "She's out."

He nodded as he stood up and reached for my hand.

I got up slowly, so that I wouldn't jostle her awake. We both kissed her forehead before heading across the hall to our room, and he closed the door and locked it.

"I cleared out some space in the dresser for you, and you can hang up some stuff in the closest too," I told him as he looked down at me with a look of desire in his eyes.

"I can do that tomorrow, baby. I have other things on my mind right now," he said.

"What is on your mind right now?" I asked as his arms encased me.

"You and me in our bed, me touching you and making you moan and writhe against me."

His words were spoken with such love and want. I stretched up on my tippy toes and brushed my lips against his, "I want that too."

He lifted me up easily and carried me to the bed, he sat me down and I pulled off my shirt and slipped off my pants as I watched him take off his clothes.

I laid back against the pillows in just my bra and underwear.

He smiled down at me as I slowly unclasped my bra and slid the straps off my shoulders, dropping it to the floor by his feet. I shimmied out of my underwear and dropped them next to my bra, stretching out on the bed as his eyes watched me.

"You're so beautiful," he said before he crawled onto the bed.

He hovered over me, his body pressed against mine. Soft curves meeting hard planes, as he kissed me and I wrapped my arms around his back. Our tongues aligned as our lips melded together.

The necessity of breathing pulled us apart and his lips moved down my cheek to my neck and continued downward to my breasts.

He kissed over them coming to a stop at my nipple, he slowly brushed his lips over it, plucking at it with his lips. Slowly he grazed his teeth over it and I couldn't hold back the moan that left my lips.

I moved my hands to the back of his head and threaded my fingers through his hair as he continued his attention to my breasts. Softly he sucked and nipped at the hard peak, before he moved to the other one giving it the same attention.

"Oh... mmm, yes," I breathed out as I arched up into him, feeling his erection pressing into my leg.

I felt him move down my body, kissing as we went. I couldn't help but giggle a s he kissed my belly button.

"Edward," I murmured.

"I want to taste you, baby," he said his voice huskier than earlier..

I couldn't speak as he pushed my legs apart and kissed down my inner thigh working his way to where I needed him most.

I gripped the sheets as he continued nipping the sensitive skin before he placed a kissed over my mound. Slowly he spread my lips apart and ran his tongue from my clit to my entrance and then back up again.

I gasped as he swirled his tongue over and around my nub.

"Edward," I murmured arching up into him again.

He pulled back from my center and looked up at me, "Yes, baby."

"I... I want you."

He quickly moved up over me and he crushed his lips to mine as I guided him inside me. I heard him groan once he was fully inside me. I wrapped my arms around him and we moved together, meeting each other's movements.

Our pants and moans filled the room.

I moved one of my legs up onto his hip, and he plunged into me deeper.

"Fuck," I breathed out.

He pressed his hand into the mattress as he gripped the headboard with his other hand. His thrusts were deep and powerful. I loved feeling him this way inside me.

"Bella," he groaned out as I moved with him.

I could feel my orgasm building as he continued moving inside me and I moved with him, gripping his shoulders.

"Yes Edward," I breathed out as my body began to tremble and he kissed me. I writhed against him as I cried out his name again and again as he thrusted a few more times before calling out my name and becoming still over me. I felt his body tremble over me as he released deep inside me.

"F...fuck," he murmured as he dropped his head to my neck.

I moved my fingers through his slightly damp hair as he pressed open mouthed kisses to my neck.

"I love you," I said softly.

"I love you too."

He gently rolled us to our sides and we laid there looking into each other's eyes before he leaned in and kissed my lips.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **EPOV**

It's been a few weeks since I moved in with Bella and Angelia, to say that it hasn't been easy would be an understatement. We've had our issues of learning to live together and be a family. No longer was I daddy when I came over, but being a parent 24/7 was a lot of work. I have to give Bella a huge amount of credit, she did this alone for almost four years while I was gone. I'm still messing things up occasionally and I've slept on the couch a few times, knowing when to say I'm sorry has been the hardest thing for me.

"Edward Anthony Cullen," Bella shouted from upstairs.

Fuck, when she yells my whole name she is majorly pissed off. I can't remember if I did anything to set her off.

I hopped up from the couch and ran up the stairs.

"Yes dear," I said sweetly.

"Don't sweet talk me," she said as she looked at me, her hand on her hip and a look on her face. "You left the fucking seat up and I didn't notice it until I sat down. And then I noticed the fucking towels and clothes on the floor. I'm not your fucking mother, Edward."

"That's fifteen dollars, baby," I said as I smirked at her. "I'm sorry about the toilet seat, and I intended to pick my stuff up after I finished my paper."

"I can't believe you!" she yelled at me as she picked up my clothes and threw them in the hamper before walking out of the bathroom leaving me standing there.

I went out into the hallway and heard her muttering to herself in our room. I considered going in but decided I would go to my parents house. Maybe they'd be able to shed some light on Bella's behavior. I did apologize.

I went downstairs and scribbled a note for Bella telling her that I went to my mom's and that I'd pick up Angelia from school. I laid it next to her cell phone, so that I knew she would find it.

I went out to my car and got in, after starting it I slowly pulled out of the driveway. I hoped that my mom would be able to shed some light on the situation. I didn't think I did anything wrong and I did apologize.

It wasn't a long drive over there and I had plenty of time before I had to pick Angelia up. So time wasn't an issue.

I pulled into the driveway and got out of the car. I quickly walked to the door and stepped inside.

"Mom," I called out.

"In the kitchen, honey. Is everything alright?" she questioned before I made it into the kitchen.

I walked in there and she was standing at the kitchen island making cookies.

"Hi mom, I think I fucked up everything," I said sitting down on the a stool.

"Language Edward Anthony," she admonished. "What did you do?"

"Sorry. I left the toilet seat up and she sat down, and I left some clothes and towels on the bathroom floor. Bella called for me using my full name and when I went upstairs I said 'yes dear' to her and then she exploded at me. She yelled at me not to sweet talk her and then she swore at me three times and when she was done, I told her jokingly that she owed the swear jar fifteen dollars and that I was sorry and I planned to pick them up after I finished my paper. Was what I did so wrong? I apologized to her."

"Edward," she tsked. "You haven't a clue do you."

"No, what?" I asked in confusion.

"One, you went in there and tried to placate her by sweet talking her. When a woman is upset saying "Yes dear," comes off all wrong. You men think by calling us dear makes everything better. It doesn't. Your father had to learn that the hard way too. Two, leaving the toilet seat up is a big no , Bella is not your maid. You should have picked your stuff up right away, and lastly for her to be so upset there has to be an underlying cause to it. Do you have any clue what it might be? Think about it, Edward."

She busied herself by taking the cookies off the cooling rack and gave me a few on a plate as she went to get a glass of milk.

"Mom, do you know something that I don't?" I asked before taking a bite of cookie.

"Perhaps, but think about it for a few minutes."

I sat there devouring my cookies as I thought about it. I didn't do anything else that would set her off, I haven't notice her behavior being any different lately but this morning she seemed a bit quiet and off.

"Mom, when we woke up this morning she seemed a bit quiet and off. But she didn't say anything when I asked her."

"Edward dear, sometimes women think men remember things that are important and meaningful. Think back to before your last year in high school. What significant thing happened that summer?"

I thought about it for a few moments and then I looked up at the calendar.

"Aww... shit, no. It's the day her father died."

'Yep," my mom said as she looked up at me.

"I forgot. I'm horrible. I need to go to her but ..." I trailed off looking at her.

"Don't worry, I'll pick up Angelia and bring her here, giving you some time to make amends."

I finished my milk as my mom put some cookies in a container, "Make sure you give these to her after you apologize and stop to get her flowers on the way home."

"Okay Mom, thank you."

"You're welcome. Just remember to always think before opening your mouth, Bella is a strong woman but she is still just a young woman who has been through a lot. Take time to look at her, gauge her moods, and most importantly listen to her."

I nodded as I took the container from her and walked out of the kitchen.

Once in the car I headed to the florist and bought her a beautiful bouquet of purple and white orchids. I know that they won't make her happy but it might help with my apology.

It didn't take me long to get back home and to say that I was nervous as I pulled into the driveway would be an understatement. I grabbed the flowers and got out of the car.

I walked slowly up the sidewalk and then up the stairs, I unlocked the door and stepped inside.

"Bella," I called softly.

"I'm in here," she said with a sniffle.

I walked over to the couch and sat down on the edge of the coffee table.

"Hey baby, these are for you," I said as I handed her the flowers. "I'm truly sorry for the things I said this morning and for not picking up my stuff and for not putting the toilet seat down. But most of all I'm sorry for not remembering what today was."

She looked up at me with watery eyes, "You didn't do anything to warrant me swearing at you that way. I'm sorry about that."

"No Bella, don't apologize to me. I did things that upset you, and most of all I didn't realize what today was and for that I am truly sorry."

"I forgive you," she said as she leaned against me and I wrapped my arms around her.

"My mom is picking up Angelia, so that we could talk," I told her.

She nodded as I got up and sat next to her on the couch.

"Is there anything you'd like to do? We could go to the cemetery if you'd like, or we could make dinner together or I could just keep you in my arms like this for as long as you'd like?"

"I like the last option best," she said with a small smile.

"Me too, I love holding you and feeling you against me."

"Just so you know, I did put the money in Angelia's jar."

"You didn't have to, I was kidding about that," I told her.

"Edward, that wouldn't be fair if I didn't. Besides, she really loves when her jar is full and she can deposit it in the bank."

"You've taught her well."

"I try."

"You do more than try, baby. Angelia is a wonderful, polite child. Your father would be so proud of you. I think he'd be upset with me though since I was gone so long, but I think he'd be able to forgive me in time too."

"He would, Edward. Sure, he would give you the glare he always had when he was upset, but he would see how you worked to gain forgiveness and how you stepped up. He really liked you and thought that you were good enough for me."

"He told you that?" I asked.

"Yeah, one time when we went fishing. We had the talk and he told me that he couldn't image a more respectful guy than you and that I chose well." She wiped at the tears that gathered in her eyes.

I wrapped my arms around her and held her closer to me.

"He loved you so much, baby. He thought that you hung the moon. You could see how proud of you he was," I told her as I stroked her hair.

"Yeah, he was. He told me pretty often. He always believed in me. I just wish he were here sometimes, and that he could've met Angelia."

"He would adore her."

"Definitely, she'd have him wrapped around her little fingers too. Just like she has Carlisle and you wrapped around her fingers," she said with a smile.

"That she does."

She smiled up at me as I moved us so that we were laying on the couch, "Do you want to go out to dinner at the diner? We could pick Angelia up and go have my dad's favorite meal."

"That sounds great, baby. I remember him going there every Thursday for the steak and fries and the berry cobbler."

"Always, I used to try to get him to get salad with it. But he always refused, saying salad was for rabbits."

"Did he ever get the salad?" I asked.

"Once or twice, but always with the fries too," she said with a laugh.

"Are we getting salad?" I asked with a smirk.

"Of course, but we can have fries too."

"Angelia will love that. But she's the one who reminded me to get salad when I made spaghetti for our dinner. That reminds me, we should get together with Emmett and Rosalie soon."

"Yeah, he was a great friend while you were gone. They both were, especially when Alice went to Port Angeles to be with Jasper."

"I'm glad you had them."

"So did your mom ream you out for your behavior?" she asked sitting up.

'You better believe it. She gave me a three point speech about listening before I speak, and to use my head before opening my mouth, etc. You know typical mom speech."

"I figured that's where you went."

"I knew she'd be able to set me straight. I am truly sorry about the toilet seat, I'll try to remember it from now on."

"Good, but I doubt it. I'll try to be more forgiving of it," she said as she leaned in and kissed me.

I smiled at her as we got up, "Do you need to do anything before we go?"

"Nope, I think we are good," she said as she took my hand and we walked out to the car. I helped her into the car before I got into the driver's side. I started the car and headed to my mom's house to pick up our daughter.

I didn't take us long to get there and we got out of the car. I took her hand and we walked to the door, where my mom promptly opened it and pulled Bella into a hug.

"Are you okay, dear?" she whispered to her.

"Yes, I'm fine, now," Bella replied looking over at me as we heard Angelia running toward us.

"Mommy, Daddy, I was scared when Grandma was at school and you weren't," she said softly.

"I'm so sorry, precious girl. Mommy wasn't feeling well and Daddy was with me. So Grandma picked you up," Bella told her.

"Mommy, Grandma told me Daddy was in the dogs house. We don't have a dog," she said looking up at us.

"Mom, why'd did you tell her that?" I asked.

"It was what it was," she said with a laugh.

"Angelia, Daddy was in trouble with Mommy and I had to apologize to her, that's what being in the dog house means."

"Oh, it's okay now? You're not leaving home?" she asked.

"No sweetie, Daddy's staying. I just had to fix what I messed up."

She nodded.

"Thanks for picking her up, Esme," Bella said.

"Not a problem, she helped me with dinner and hung out. She was telling me stories about Seth, he sounds just like Jacob."

"He's definitely Jacob's son," I said with a laugh.

Bella nodded.

"We are heading to the diner to have Charlie's favorite meal in honor of him. Do you want to come?" I asked.

"Nah, your father will be home and I already made dinner. So enjoy and I'll see you soon."

"Okay," I said. "Who's ready?"

"Me, daddy," Angelia said as she took my hand and I took Bella's hand.

We walked out the door and to the car. Bella got in as I opened the door for her and Angelia climbed into her seat and then I buckled her in.

"Mommy, does the diner have ice cream?"

"Yeah they do," Bella told her.

"Can I get some after I eat?" she asked softly.

"Of course, but you have to eat all your dinner."

"Okay, I knew you'd say that. Does Daddy have to eat all his dinner too?"

"Of course," Bella said with a laugh.

"If I have to eat all my dinner, then Mommy has to also. Right Angelia?" I asked.

"Yes, Daddy. If she doesn't she can't have dessert."

"That's not fair the both of you ganging up on me," Bella said with a laugh and it was great to hear.

"It's fair, Mommy. We have to stick together."

"Hey what about girls sticking together?"

"Well, me and Daddy are on the same side," she said matter of factly.

"That's my girl," I said as I pulled into the diner parking lot. "Who's ready for dinner?"

"Me," they both said as I opened my door and got out, before running to grab the doors for them.

Bella smiled up at me and I helped her out and then got Angelia out of her seat. I took both their hands and we walked into the diner. It looked like it wasn't too busy.

"Hi Bella," one of the waitresses said as we came in.

"Hi Mary," Bella said as she lead us to a table in the back.

"Is this where Charlie liked to sit?" I asked.

"Yeah, he liked being able to see the door and not have his back to it. It was a cop thing, I guess."

"I can understand that."

We looked at the menu, but really there was no need, since we were getting Charlie's favorite meal of steak, fries, salad and berry cobbler for dessert.

"What do you want for dinner, Angelia?" Bella asked as she looked at the menu.

"I want the burger mac n cheese, and salad, Mommy."

Bella nodded as Mary came over with waters.

"What can I get for you all?" she asked.

"I want the burger mac n cheese and salad, please," Angelia said. "Can I have Sprite, Mommy?"

Bella nodded.

"I'd like a Sprite, please," Angelia told her.

"She's so well behaved and polite," Mary said. "You sure don't see that anymore."

"Thank you," I said as I smiled over at Bella.

"What can I get for you two?"

"We'll both have the steak, fries and salad, and two Sprites," I told her.

"Very good, what type of dressing would you like?" she asked.

"My mommy and daddy like ranch, but I'd like the orange dressing. Daddy what did you call that?"

"She'll have the thousand island dressing," I told Mary.

"That's it tousand island," Angelia repeated.

Mary giggled and smiled as she walked away.

"Mommy, you okay?"

"Yeah, this is just your Grandpa Charlie's favorite place to eat. I was just thinking about when I came here as a little girl."

"Were you old as me?" she asked cocking her head to the side like I do at times.

"Yeah, probably. He would let me order my food too."

"I sorry I didn't know him," she said as she put her hand on top of Bella's, it was such a grown up gesture.

"I know, baby. But I have shown you pictures and told you stories about him."

"You did, he was funny."

"He was," Bella said with a smile.

I loved watching my girls together and I couldn't wait to ask Bella to marry me, but I'd have to have Angelia's help in asking her. I already had the ring, and I'm sure she'll love it. It was my grandmother's ring and it will be perfect for Bella.

Our food was delivered and we started eating but it did nothing to stop my thoughts of asking her to marry me. The words were on my tongue throughout dinner but I knew I couldn't say them now. I had to find the perfect time and to include our daughter in it.

"You're being quiet, are you okay?" she asked me as we were waiting for dessert.

"Yeah, just thinking," I replied.

"About?"

"Life and second chances."

"Those are good things," she said with a smile.

"Definitely," I said as I took her hand in mine. "Sorry, I've been quiet."

"No worries, Angelia chatted enough for both of us. It was nice. Are you sure nothing is bothering you?"

"Nope, nothing. Everything is perfect."

"Okay," she said softly.

I knew she didn't really believe me but I didn't want to ask her now, I knew the perfect way to do it. I just needed to get it all prepared and then she'd know of my plans for the rest of our lives.

After we finished dessert, I drove us home and we tucked Angelia into her bed and then I led Bella across the hall to our room, where I made love to her and then we fell asleep tangled in each other's arms..


	14. Chapter 14

**BPOV**

A few weeks have flown since our dinner at the restaurant and we celebrated the 4th of July with family and friends. It was a fun time, but I still had the feeling that something was off and I questioned Edward about it. But he assured me things were fine.

I woke up to the house being particularly quiet for a Saturday morning. I sat up and stretched, and looked over at Edward's pillow where there was a piece of paper on it. I picked it up and held it up so that I could read it. Written in Edward's elegant script, I read :

 _My sweet Bella,_

 _Angelia and I have gone to run a few special errands, enjoy a hot bath and breakfast is prepared for you. Get dressed in the clothes we've laid out for you, ( Alice suggested what you should wear, so if you don't like it blame her), we'll see you soon. Love, Edward._

I laid the note down and smiled, what could they be up to.

I got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom and took a bath, enjoying the feel of the water on my skin as I soaked in the tub. After the water turned cold, I got out and dried off, before slipping into the blue sundress that was laying on the chair in our room, along with a pair of blue flip flops.

I smirked at the choice of shoes, knowing that those had to be Angelia's idea and not Alice's but I loved them.

I walked downstairs to find breakfast waiting for me in the warming oven. Edward prepared french toast and bacon for me. It was perfect and there was a fruit cup in the refrigerator.

I enjoyed my breakfast and my cup of tea as I listened to the radio, nearly every song they played had a memory attached to it. It was like it was programmed by Edward. When the DJ came on the air, he said he had a special request from a listener for her mommy. I smiled at how cute that was as the little girl's voice came on the radio and I knew it was my daughter, just from the first word.

" _Mommy, if you are listening come find me where my daddy first kissed you," she giggled softly._

I jumped up, grabbed my keys and my purse as I headed to First Beach.

I couldn't help but think back to the time me and Edward were there with a group of friends. _We were hanging out after school and Jessica was being her normal self and Edward gripped my hand and we walked down the beach away from everyone and he told me that he'd really like to go out on a date with me. I said I'd like that and he'd leaned in and kissed me softly._

I smiled at the memory as I headed down the 101 towards the didn't take me long to pull into the parking. I turned off the engine and got out of the car and walked down to the beach where I saw Angelia waiting alone for me.

"Where's Daddy, sweetheart?" I asked her.

"Come with me and you'll see," she said as she extended her hand to me.

I took her hand and we walked down the sandy trail to the beach, where Edward was standing in a pair of khaki shorts and a dark blue shirt, on his feet were a pair of flip flops. His hair was it's normal disarray, but gorgeous as ever with the sun glinting off of it. He stood next to a table set with flowers and little party lights strung around it.

"What's the occasion?" I asked.

He smiled down at me as Angelia let go of my hand and moved to her dad's side.

"My Bella, we've come a long way since that day I walked back into your life and finding out about this precious gift that we created. I cannot fathom my life without either of you. I look forward to mornings where we cuddle in bed with our princess," he said as he looked down at Angelia."I want that forever with you, love, and I hope one day to add to our family. Maybe add a little prince to even it out some, but we'll get to that at another time. I wanted to make this day so special for you and I came up with this plan and our daughter was a willing partner in making all this happen."

I didn't know what to think or say in this moment, so I just stared at him and Angelia.

"I chose this spot to have you meet us at because this is where I first kissed you and I knew at that moment that I'd never want anyone else but you for the rest of my life. Sure, a lot of people would say that there is no way that I could've known that then, but they were wrong. I knew when my lips first touched yours on this beach that you were it for me. I love you so much and I always will."

I watched as he got down on one knee and I moved my hand to cover my mouth as Angelia put a ring box in his hand and he held it out to me.

"Isabella Swan, will you marry me?" he asked, taking a deep breath as he opened the box.

The tears sprang to my eyes and ran down my cheeks as I shook my head. Moments ticked by as I looked at them.

"Mommy, we are waiting," Angelia said with a giggle.

"Y...yes, I'll marry you," I said softly as I sank down to my knees in front of him.

I could hear Angelia clapping and laughing as he plucked the ring from the box and took my hand in his.

"If you don't like this ring I can buy you a new one, this one was my grandmother's ring and I've had it since our senior year, I was going to give it to you after graduation, but I was afraid."

"I love it, and it's perfect."

"It is," he commented as he slid it on my finger and he leaned in to kiss me.

I gripped onto the back of his hair as he deepened the kiss and held me tighter to him. We pulled apart and held each other for a few moments.

"I love you," I said softly.

"I love you too," he murmured as Angelia bounded over to us and wrapped her arms around our necks.

"Can we go for a walk, Daddy?" she asked.

"Sure," he said as he stood up and then helped me up.

Angelia took both our hands and we walked down by the water.

"Do you have any other plans?" I asked him.

"We made lunch and maybe later we could stop by the carnival on our way home."

"Sounds good, Angelia loves the carnival. Did Alice know what you were up to today? Since you had her help you with the dress."

"No, she didn't know I was proposing. I knew if she did she'd let it slip to you and I wanted it to be a surprise. The only people who knew were my parents and Angelia. They knew it was going to be soon, but not that it was today, only Angelia knew that. She's a great secret keeper"

"That she is," I said with a smile as we stopped to watch her picking up some shells.

"Mommy, this one is blue and white," she said as she ran back to me.

"It is, it's very pretty. Are you keeping that one?"

"Yes, I want to put them in a jar in my room."

"We can do that," I said with a smile. "Maybe Daddy can help you make a box for them and hang it in your room."

"Can you, Daddy?"

"Yeah, I can make you anything you want."

"Anything?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yep."

"Okay, I want a baby brother, no a baby sister is better."

"Um... that would take help from mommy, but we might be able to arrange that eventually," he said as he looked over at me. I just smiled at him. It's definitely something that we'd have to talk about at length.

She nodded as she went back to picking up shells.

"She's really happy," he said.

"That she is. I love seeing her smile and hearing her laugh."

"I love the same things about you, baby."

I smiled up at him and he leaned in and kissed my lips.

When we pulled away, I looked down at my hand and smiled at the way my ring glittered in the sun. It really was a beautiful ring.

Edward took his phone out of his pocket as Angelia came over to us.

"Daddy, me take picture?" she asked.

"Sure sweetie," he told her as he handed her the phone.

We knelt down and he pulled me onto his knee as she clicked away. We made faces and kissed a few times as she took many pictures.

"You know you'll have to delete half of them," I told him.

"Yeah, but she'll probably get a few good ones," he said as Angelia gave him his phone back.

"True," I said with a smile.

"Sit on Mommy's lap, I want a new picture of my girls."

She did as he said and she sat down on my lap, and we looked up at him as he took several pictures of us.

"Edward, take one of the three of us."

He came behind me and held the phone out from us and he took the picture.

"How did it turn out?" I asked curiously, since I don't take very good selfies.

"It turned out great," he said as he turned the phone towards me.

"Perfect. We need to get that one printed."

"Definitely. Shall we go eat lunch?"

"Yes," Angelia squealed. "I am hungry."

We both smiled down at her as we stood up and walked back to the table. This has been an amazing day.

"What did you make for lunch?" I asked.

"I made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for Angelia and we have Chicken Salad sandwiches, veggies and some fruit for dessert."

"You made Chicken Salad?" I questioned.

"Yes, it wasn't hard," he said with a smirk as we reached the table and he pulled out a chair for me and then helped Angelia into her seat. "I also have bottled water and sparkling fruit juice."

"Everything sounds awesome."

"Mommy, may I have sparkling fruit juice?"

"Of course, sweetie," I said with a smile. "Daddy, will put some in your sippy cup."

She nodded and smiled up at us.

As we sat eating, I couldn't stop looking down at my hand and I smiled.

"Are you happy?" he asked.

"Yes, very."

"I'm glad, I was so worried that you'd say no and I wasn't sure how I'd handle it."

"I have no reason not to say yes. You've proved to me how much you truly love me and Angelia. You rushed over to the house when you couldn't get ahold of me. That right there showed me so much about the man you grew into. You're not that boy who left me, you're the man I love and the man I want to spend my life with and have more children with," I said softly as I took his hand in mine.

f

"B...Bella, I don't know what I ever did to deserve you, but I am thankful that you forgave me and that you love me still."

"I never stopped, Edward. Even when you were gone, there was just you that I loved and wanted. I never gave up hope that you'd come back for me."

"I will always be here for you and Angelia, and any other children we may have," he said with such love in his voice."

I smiled up at him before leaning in and kissing his lips gently.

We could hear Angelia giggling as we broke apart and picked up our sandwiches.

"These are really good," I told him as I took a bite.

"Thanks, I had a great helper."

"Really? I wonder who it was."

"It was me, Mommy," Angelia said with a laugh.

"You are such a great helper," I told her with a smile.

"I know. I like helping. Are we going to the carnival now?"

"Yes, as soon as we finish eating," Edward told her as he finished his sandwich. "If you and Mommy are really good, maybe we'll get some cotton candy or an elephant ear."

"I'll be good, but I don't want to eat and elephant's ear," she said looking up at him with a horrified look.

"Sweetie, an elephant ear is like a piece of bread, fried and it has powdered sugar on it. It's really good. Daddy and I used to share one when we went to the carnival in high school."

"Oh, that might be good."

"It is, maybe Mommy will let you have both. I love spoiling my girls," he said with a smirk.

"You do, and we love it," I told her as I finished my sandwich.

"I know you do/"

I smiled over at him as Angelia finished eating her sandwich, "I'm ready to go now."

I nodded and started packing up the picnic stuff as Edward folded the table and chairs up and took them to his car and then he came back for the picnic basket.

"We'll take your car to the carnival and then come back for mine when we are done," he said before he walked back to his car with the basket.

I got Angelia in her seat and then waited for him.

He smiled at me as he leaned in and kissed me softly before opening my door and helping me inside. I know I could've got in myself but he enjoys doing it for me. So why spoil his fun, he's been that way ever since we first starting dating in high school. He told me his grandfather told him to always open doors for ladies and help them inside.

He closed the door and then ran over to his side and got in, "Are we ready to have some fun?"

"Yes," Angelia squealed as I laughed. She was always ready for fun stuff.

Edward drove us to the carnival and parked the car and then got out to help me and Angelia out of the car. He was always such a gentleman..

We walked hand in hand to the entrance where he bought three wristbands, even though it was probably a waste since we wouldn't be riding that many things. I'm sure Angelia would ride most of the kiddie rides, but I wasn't that much into the rides.

"Okay where to first, baby?" he asked once we fastened the wristbands on.

"We could take her to some of the rides," I said looking around. I love the atmosphere of the carnival and the smell of cotton candy and caramel apples.

We walked to the kiddie rides and Edward took her on the little strawberries as I took pictures of them with my phone. It was funny to see him squashed into the little berry with our daughter in his lap. They both smiled and waved at me as it turned in circles.

After several more rides we went and walked by the games and Angelia squealed in delight as she saw a plethora of My Little Ponies.

"Daddy, can you win me one?" she cooed.

"I'll try my best, sweetheart," he said as he laid his money down in return for three balls.

"You have to get all three balls in the net to win the pony," the attendant said as Edward picked up one ball.

"I can do this," he said confidently as he threw the ball and it went in.

Angelia smiled as he picked up the second ball and threw it, making a basket.

"One more, Daddy."

Edward threw the ball and sadly it missed.

She frowned up at him, "It's okay."

"No, I'm going to win it for you," he said as he handed the attendant more money.

"Edward," I started to say.

"No Bella, I can do this." He took his first shot and it made and the second was in, but the third one he missed.

He laid his money down again and on the third ball he choked and missed.

"One more time," he said as he laid his money down.

I was scared to watched it.

"Daddy, wait. A kiss for good luck," Angelia said as she puckered up her lips and Edward leaned down to her. "Now a kiss from Mommy."

I pulled him closer and brushed my lips over his, "I believe in you, baby."

He smiled as he pulled back and reached for the first ball.

I watched as he threw it and it went in the basket. I held my breath as he threw the second ball and it also went in. I closed my eyes as he threw the third ball and all I heard was Angelia's squealing and I let out a sigh of relief as the attendant asked Angelia which pony she'd like.

"I'd like the rainbow one please," she said softly as Edward pulled me into him.

"It's all worth it to see that smile," he said as he kissed me gently.

"It is," I said with a smile. "You made her night."

"And you made mine, when you said yes, Bella."

I smiled up at him as Angelia returned to us with her pony, "Thank you, Daddy."

"You're welcome sweetheart. Do you want to get some cotton candy before we head home?"

"Yes please," she said with a smile.

We walked over to the concession stand and I bought a bag of the sugary confection. We went over to the picnic tables and sat down. Edward opened the bag and he gave her a piece of it and then offered some to me. I took a small chunk and savored it.

"I like this, Mommy," she said with a grin.

"It is good, but we definitely got to remember to brush our teeth.

She nodded as she continued eating.

It was the perfect night, the air was cool but not too cold.

Suddenly Edward jumped up, "Where are you going?" I asked.

"I forgot we were supposed to get an elephant ear," he said before he walked quickly back to the concession stand.

"Silly Daddy," I said to her.

She nodded as she licked her lips, "This is good."

"It is. I think you will like the elephant ear," I said as I watched Edward walking back to us with a huge elephant ear, three bottles of water and some napkins.

He sat the water in front of me and I thanked him as I opened one bottle and took a sip.

"I'd thought we'd need some water after all this sugar."

"Definitely," I said with a smile as we started eating the sweet treat.

It didn't take us long and we finished the water and we cleaned up our area.

"Are we ready to head home?" Edward asked.

"Yes," Angelia answered with a yawn.

"I think we tired her out."

"I think so too," I said as I lifted her up.

"How about you? Did I tire you out?"

"Not really," I smiled at him.

"Good to know, baby."

He smirked at me as we walked out of the carnival to where he parked.

"Maybe we can talk about when you'd like to get married," he said as he buckled her into her seat.

"Um... sure," I said with a smirk of my own.

He drove home and after brushing her teeth, Edward carried her into her bedroom and settled her in her bed.

"Daddy, thank you for today. I liked helping you and then going to the carnival."

"You're welcome sweetheart. You were the best helper today."

She nodded as he leaned in and kissed her forehead, "Night." she murmured.

I came in and kissed her also before reaching out and taking his hand in mine, the need to be alone with my fiance' was all encompassing.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I just want to be alone with you."

He nodded as we walked across the hall to our room.

Once inside I pulled him with me to the bed and we laid down, our lips finding each others as I held him close.

"I love you, Edward," I murmured between kisses.

"As I love you," he said as his hand slid over my shirt pushing it up as he went.

We managed to get our clothes off and he quickly slipped inside me and we moved together, both of us holding on to each other and kissing. It didn't take us long to reach our climax and we snuggled close together, talking and kissing.

"This has been a wonderful day," he murmured as he kissed behind my ear.

"It has, thank you for everything."

"You're welcome, love. When would you like to get married?"

"I thought we could get married in September, maybe after my birthday."

"Sounds good, maybe the 15th, it's a Saturday," he said.

"Perfect."

We both smiled and held each other, in a little over a month and a half we'd be married.

Wow... who would have thought we'd ever be here. I certainly didn't.


	15. Chapter 15

.

A/N... We are getting close to the end of this journey, I hope that you have enjoyed this little story. It has been fun to write and I've enjoyed reading your reviews. Thank you again for all the lovely words and support.

 **EPOV**

A few days after I proposed to Bella, both of my girls came down with strep throat and had to be on antibiotics. I knew Bella hated being sick and I was worried about her so I had my mom come over to keep her occupied with wedding preparations while I studied for my finals. My classes were wrapping up at the beginning of August and then we'd only have one month and a half to our wedding.

I was tired, but thankfully I didn't get sick. I helped with everything around the house, letting Bella rest as much as possible. I knew she was getting antsy by the third day, and I finally let her help with the dishes after dinner.

"Edward, thank you for letting me help. I hate not doing things around here," she said as we sat on the couch drinking some tea as Angelia sat in her chair watching cartoons.

"You're welcome, I knew after resting for three days that you'd be going crazy."

"I was, I'm never one to just rest. I hate being sick."

"I know, love. But I'm glad I was here to help both you and Angelia."

"Me too. Your mom said she is almost finished with the plans for the wedding. She said she'd come by later with all of them if that's okay with you," she said.

"Yeah, she called me too. She's really excited that we chose to have the ceremony and reception at their house."

"Me too, we've shared many happy memories there and I love the backyard and it's very affordable."

"Definitely. Have you narrowed down your dress?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I picked out two online and once I'm 100% better we are going to try them on at the dress shop."

"That's good, at least you put Alice in her place over that one dress you were telling me about."

"Yeah, the Cinderella looking dress. It was so not me anymore, maybe once upon a time it was but now, I don't think so. The two that I picked are more suited to me," she said with a smile. "And I'm sure you'll love it."

"Baby, you could wear anything and I'd love it."

She smiled up at me and I leaned in to kiss her.

"Daddy, you have fishy lips again," Angelia said turning her eyes from the tv.

"Yeah, I guess I do. Do you feel better, sweetheart?"

"Uh-huh."

"I'm glad, I hated seeing my favorite girls sick."

"I hated being sick, I couldn't go out to play or go to school. I missed Seth."

I rolled my eyes and Bella laughed.

"I'm sure Seth misses you too," Bella said with a smile.

"When can I go to school?" she asked looking up at me.

"Maybe the day after tomorrow," I said.

"Okay, I'm going to go color."

We watched her run and get her coloring books as I turned my eyes to Bella, "Do you need anything?"

"Umm... maybe some more water."

"No problem," I said with a smile. "I'll bring that right out."

I walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and I heard the doorbell.

"I'll get it," Bella told me as I was coming back into the living room.

I nodded as I sat the water down, and saw my mom coming in once Bella opened the door.

"Hi sweetheart, you're looking much better," she said to Bella.

"Thanks, I do feel much better. Your son has been so good to us and he has been so helpful," Bella said as she looked over at me and I could feel my cheeks heating up under their gaze.

"He would've been a wonderful, caring doctor but that wasn't his path. I hope you both are ready to see the plans I have for the backyard."

"Sure," we both said as we settled down on the couch. I reached for Bella's hand and held it in mine. The need to be connected to her was always strong.

"I have sketched out how I see the ceremony, position of the chairs and the archway where you both will stand before the minister."

We looked at the sketches in my mom's book and we were both delighted with how amazing it looked on the page.

"This looks perfect, Mom," I said as Bella nodded.

"Thanks, I'm glad you both like it. I also have some ideas for the reception and have you picked out your colors yet."

"We've talked about it, and we think we'd like to do dark blue and purple," Bella said.

"Those sound wonderful. I was looking online and I found these adorable peacock centerpieces and I was so hoping that they'd work," she said showing us a picture. "And since the colors you chose will match these, I will go ahead and order them."

We nodded, this was clearly my mom's show.

"Okay next item on the list, guest list. Have you both written them out?"

"I have," Bella said getting up and walking over to the desk to grab her notebook.

She handed it to my mom as I went to find where I put my list, once I had it I gave it to her.

She looked them over and looked at us, "Your lists are nearly the same, except for a few people. Do you think your mom will come, Bella?"

"No, but I thought I should invite her," Bella replied as she looked away from us. "She hasn't been back here since before my father died, so I don't expect her to now."

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, I knew how much it bothers her that her mother isn't involved in her life and has never seen Angelia at all.

"It's okay, love. It's her loss, not yours. You are at least extending the invite to her."

"Edward's right, you're doing your part. The rest is up to her," my mom said as Angelia came in the room.

"Mommy's eyes are sad again, you in the dogs house again?" she questioned as she looked at me.

"No sweetie, Daddy's not in the dog house again. I'm just bit sad about something," Bella explained to ther.

"Okay," she said and then turned to my mom. "Hi Grandma, I colored you a picture."

"Thank you sweetheart, it's beautiful."

Angelia smiled as she sat down on my lap, "Do I get to wear a fancy dress like a princess?"

"Of course, you are the most important part of the wedding," Bella said to her.

"What am I again?"

"You are our flower girl and you'll stand next to Mommy."

"Yay," she squealed as my mom continued telling us about her plans and we loved them.

"Thanks Mom, for planning all of this and helping with everything," I told her as she packed up her stuff.

"You're welcome, I'm glad to help. I'm so glad that you two worked everything out and are standing here today planning your wedding. Let me know when you have decided about your best man and maid of honor. I can't wait to help plan your bachelorette party or wedding shower, whichever you'd rather have."

"Okay, I think I will ask both Alice and Leah to be my attendants," Bella said.

"That's cool, I was thinking of Jasper and Emmett. If you think that works. I know that Emmett will be fine walking back down the aisle with Leah. I'm not that fond of Jacob to have him stand next to me."

"That's fine. But I think it would be okay to make him an usher or something, since we already agreed on having Seth as the ring bearer to walk with Angelia."

"Fine," I said looking into her eyes.

"Are you really fine with it?" Bella asked as my mom looked on.

'Yeah, since he'll have to be there anyway and I will try to get along with him as much as possible."

"See how good it is to compromise," my mom interjected.

We both nodded.

"I will get in touch with you both soon, and Bella I can't wait to go dress shopping. The two you emailed me either will be perfect for you."

She hugged us both and then hugged Angelia before heading out the door.

"Edward, are you sure you're fine with Jacob being in the wedding party?"

"Yeah, it's fine. I just had a slight moment of jealousy."

"Why? I've never had any interest in him and besides he's married to Leah," she said as she looked at me.

"I know, just residual feelings that come up from time to time."

"You have always been the only man for me," she said as she pulled me to her and kissed me.

I gripped her to me and deepened the kiss but we soon broke apart as we heard giggling from behind us.

"We'll continue this later," I murmured as we looked down at the smiling face of our daughter.

"We have dessert now."

"Hmm... did you pick up all your crayons and coloring books?"

"Yes Mommy, I did."

"Okay, do you want ice cream or brownies?" Bella asked her.

"Um... do you think we could have both?" She looked up at her with a hopeful look and a small smile.

"Did Daddy tell you to say that?"

Angelia looked over at me and slowly nodded her head.

"I knew it, but you're lucky, that sounds really good. Edward, you should be ashamed of yourself getting our daughter to get what you want."

"I knew if I suggested it, you'd say no. So I knew if she asked you'd give in," I said in my defense.

"I would've said yes if you asked me."

I smiled at her as we walked into the kitchen behind Angelia.

We worked together to make dessert and then we settled at the table to eat it. We laughed and talked about things as we ate.

"Mommy, you're the best mommy ever," Angelia declared as she took a huge bite of ice cream.

"Thanks sweetie, you're the best daughter ever."

"I know," she smiled.

We both laughed at her words.

"What about me?" I asked. "Aren't I the best daddy ever?"

Angelia looked up at me and put her finger on her lips and tapped them.

"Hmm... I don't know, let me think," she said. "Um... of course, Daddy. You're the bestest in the whole wide world, you make me smile all the time."

I couldn't help be feel loved as I looked at the two most important people in the world. I feel so grateful to have this opportunity to spend the rest of my life with them.

"You're the best father, friend and husband to be," Bella said as she leaned in closer to my ear so she could whisper, "And the best lover in the world." She ran her hand up my inner thigh as she kissed my cheek.

"Thank you, baby," I said as I leaned over and brushed my lips against hers. "You're the best too, at everything."

We looked over at Angelia, who was smiling sleepily at us. "I'm tired," she said softly.

"I'll take her up to bed, I'll meet you in our room?"

"Yeah," Bella said with a wink.

I lifted Angelia up and she wrapped her arms around my back as I carried her up the stairs. I could hear Bella clearing the table and starting the dishwasher.

I put Angelia down and helped her get into her pajamas that were on her bed and I made she went to the bathroom before getting her in her bed.

"Do you want a story?" I asked.

"Yes, please," she said as she snuggled into her blanket.

I opened the Olivia book and started to read some and it didn't take me long to notice that she was fast asleep.

I leaned in and kissed her forehead before getting up and turning on her nightlight. I opened the door and walked out into the hallway, closing her door softly.

I walked across the hall to our room and stepped inside and stopped in my tracks. I looked over to our bed and saw Bella laying on the bed naked.

"I've been waiting for you," she purred.

"Umm... yeah?"

"Uh-huh," she said as she sat up on her knees. "You've been a very good boy and I wanted to show you how much I love you."

"Bella, I know how much you love me. I ... I .."

"You what?" she asked as I got closer to the bed and she reached out to me. "What's wrong? Don't you want me?"

"I do, I just don't want you to overdo since you haven't been feeling the greatest."

"I feel so much better and I want you so much. Please," she murmured as she closed the gap between us. Her breath fanning out over my face as she pulled me closer to her. Her lips gliding over mine as I pulled her body flush with mine.

She moaned in my mouth as she felt my burgeoning erection against her stomach.

I slid my hands up her curvy, soft creamy skin up towards the swell of her breast and I pulled back to look upon the beautiful pink flush of her arousal. I loved seeing the blush creeping down her neck to her chest.

She smiled at me as I ghosted my fingers over her pebbled peaks.

"Edward," she murmured as I laid her back against the pillows and got off the bed and quickly stripped out of my clothes before getting back on the bed. I hovered over her, just looking into her eyes as my fingers moved back down to her breasts. I gently rolled her nipple between my fingertips before leaning down and taking the hardened peak between my lips and sucking softly.

She moaned softly as she arched her back, pressing her chest upwards.

I moved over to her other breast giving it the same attention before she pulled me back up to her lips. Our kiss was gentle but full of love as her fingertips moved down my sides over my stomach to my throbbing shaft. She gripped me firmly as I groaned, her fingers brushed over my tip before moving back up my shaft.

"I want you," she murmured against my lips as she hitched her legs around my back.

I could feel myself at her entrance as I slowly eased myself into her, a small cry of pleasure erupted from her lips as I filled her completely.

There were no words to describe the feelings that were coursing through me. I loved being inside her and each time we made love it was such an experience that left me without words.

I began to move slowly, not wanting to rush this at all, but wanting to savor our time together. We moved together, bucking and arching in perfect harmony. Her moans mingled with mine as she gripped onto my shoulders, with each push I delved deeper inside her and her body gripped my cock. I loved feeling her small circling movements against me, she knew I loved it as I groaned in time with her.

"Fuck," I murmured against her cheeks as I felt a small tremor within her. "I love feeling your body gripping me, baby."

"Mmm-hmm," she murmured as I continued thrusting deeply.

I placed my hands on the bed and lifted up a bit so that I could look down at her beautiful face as I thrusted harder and she panted out my name.

"Oh god, Edward," she moaned as she lifted her hips to meet my thrust.

"Y...yes baby," I said as I ground my body into hers. We continued moving in harmony with each other as I felt her walls beginning to tremble around me.

"Let go, Bella," I murmured against her cheek as her body moved with mine.

She screamed out against my throat as ripples of ecstasy flooded through her. I continued plunging into her depths as I felt my own orgasm coming to a head as her body squeezed me tightly.

I grunted and groaned as I experienced the longest, hottest release of my life as I gripped her tightly to my body, and I emptied my seed deep within her.

I collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily. Her legs still wrapped around my back and her fingers pushing through my hair. I could feel my body trembling above her and she held me murmuring her love for me.

I shifted slightly and I slipped out of her, she sighed as I did.

I leaned up and kissed her lips softly, "I love you."

"I love you, too," she said as I looked into her eyes.

I rolled us to our sides as I hugged her to me. I didn't want to let her go, but I knew that we were both tired.

"Do you need anything, baby?" I asked before I released her from my arms.

"No, I'm good," she said stretching her arms above her head.

I smiled as I got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom. When I came back she was laying against her pillow waiting for me.

"Okay?" she asked.

"Perfect. You?"

"I'm great."

"Good, are you tired?"

"Yes," she said as I slipped beneath the covers and pulled her to me.

"Night," I said as I kissed her.

"Night."

I held her close to me thinking about how perfect our life was at the moment and how in a little over a month and a half we'd be married. I couldn't wait to call her my wife.


	16. Chapter 16

BPOV

I woke up in our bed alone on my birthday, but as I sat up I could hear Edward and Angelia coming up the stairs. They weren't exactly as quiet as they thought they were being, so I snuggled back into the pillows and pretended to be asleep. I didn't want to ruin their surprise.

"Mommy, wake up. It's your birthday," Angelia yelled as she stepped over the threshold.

I stirred a bit, reaching my arms up over my head as she pounced on the bed.

"Happy Birthday," she said as she kissed my cheek.

"Thank you, sweet girl," I murmured as I sat up. "What's all this?"

"We made you breakfast."

"I see." I looked over at Edward and he smiled at me.

"Happy Birthday, love," he said as he set the tray in my lap and then sat next to me. He leaned in and brushed his lips over mine.

"Thank you," I said as I pulled back to look at what they made me. "Mmm... my favorites."

"Of course," Angelia said as she handed me a card. "I made this for you."

I took the card from her and read it, "To the bestest Mommy in the world." I opened the card and there was a big heart on the inside and it said I love you and she wrote her name at the bottom.

"Thank you, I love it."

She beamed up at me and I kissed her cheek.

"Daddy has you a card and a present."

"He does?"

"Yep. but he said you have to eat breakfast first," she said with a smile.

I looked over at Edward and he had a sheepish grin on his face. I picked up my fork and started eating, "Aren't you eating?"

"We already did, this is just for you," he said softly. "We are going out to dinner later, just somewhere simple but your choice. Since we have the rehearsal dinner tomorrow and our night apart before our wedding."

"Which isn't my idea," I interrupted.

"I know, not mine either. But I suppose we should keep one tradition."

"I suppose. I just hate sleeping without you now," I said softly as I speared more of the eggs with my fork.

"I know, me too. But it's just one night and then forever."

"Forever," I repeated as I intertwined our fingers together.

"Mommy, where do you want to go to dinner? Daddy said it's your choice."

"Hmm... I'm not sure. Do you have any ideas?"

"Umm.. we could get pizza."

"Pizza sounds wonderful," I said as I felt a queasiness in my stomach, hopefully it was just nerves and not the flu or something.

"Is that your choice, love? Or are you just going along with her?" he asked.

"No, pizza is great and you know I love it. Especially the Hawaiian with extra pineapples."

He nodded and got up from the bed.

I took a sip of water to hopefully calm my stomach. I felt this way off and on yesterday but I passed it off as jitters and Alice grating on my nerves.

"Here's your present."

"Open it, Mommy," Angelia said excitedly.

I took the card and boxes from him. I opened it and read his heartfelt words as tears spilled down my cheek. I opened the bigger box and pulled out a mason jar filled with colorful strips of paper. I looked up at him questioningly.

"It's a memory jar. I wrote out happy memories of us and the things we've done and shared. I saw it online and thought you'd love it. I can add more to it as time goes on and you can read them whenever you want to be reminded of how much I love you."

I smiled at him.

"I know kind of hokey, huh?"

"No, I love it. I'll cherish it forever," I said with a smile as I touched his arm.

He nodded and handed me the smaller box.

I opened it and lifted the lid off the box and looking inside at the most beautiful necklace I've ever seen.

"I...It's beautiful," I murmured as I looked down at the two hearts intertwined with an infinity symbol with diamonds on it. "I love it. Can you put it on me?"

"Sure," he said as I gathered up my hair. He picked up the necklace and put it around my neck, he fastened it and I let my hair go. "It looks beautiful, love."

I looked down to see it hanging right above my heart, "It does, thank you so much. You're amazing and so sweet." I pulled him to me and kissed him and he deepened the kiss. He pulled me tighter to him. I could feel the desire building within me as he kissed my lips, Angelia's giggling separated us.

"Are you happy, Mommy?"

"Yes I am," I said with a smile.

"I'm glad. Daddy, you not in dogs house now," she said as she climbed up in his lap.

"No, I'm not."

I couldn't help but laugh. She's still has not forgotten what Esme said to her about the dog house.

"What are we going to do the rest of the day?"

"Anything you want, love," he said with a smile.

"We could go to the park and just do fun things. I'm sure Alice will be blowing up my phone at some point."

"No, she won't. I told her today is your special day and she's not allowed to bother you. Everything is set for the wedding, we know what time to be at the rehearsal dinner and what time the wedding is. So she doesn't need to bother you at all."

"You told her that?" I asked arching my brow at him.

"Yep. I told her she can call you for any other non wedding related things, but wedding talk is tabled. Everything is perfect already, and she doesn't need to beat a dead horse anymore."

"Daddy, why is the horse dead?" Angelia asked.

"Crap," he murmured softly as I cracked up laughing.

"Sweetie, it's just an old saying that people say when someone keeps talking about a subject that is already complete and ready to go. Like our wedding is already planned and Aunty Alice is just a worrywort."

She nodded like she understood him.

"Thank you for telling Alice that, she makes me so nervous at times."

"You're welcome, Alice was always over the top in high school. I remember her trying to orchestrate everyone for Prom."

"Yeah, she was a force back then and even more so now. But she's been a great friend to us."

"More you than me," he said with a smirk.

"She was her for me when you were gone, even though she moved away with Jasper after Angelia was born she made sure to always call and check on me. She was a good supporter for you, always telling me you'd be back and be happy about Angelia. I used to question her about how she knew that or why she thought that, but she'd always shrug her shoulders and say that she knew it in her heart."

"Wow, I didn't know that about her. I guess I thought she'd be on your side."

"She was but she was rooting for you also. She's an equal opportunity type of person."

"I guess so, shall we start getting ready for the park?" he asked.

"Sure."

As I was getting dressed I felt a bit off, like nauseous and had a slight headache. I didn't tell Edward because he'd want to stay in and not go out for pizza. I'm sure it's just nerves and stress over the wedding. I'm not nervous over my choice in marrying Edward, just in the actually ceremony.

"Baby, are you ready?"

"Yeah, sorry. Just lost in my thoughts."

"Good things, I hope," he murmured as he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Definitely," I said as I leaned back against his chest.

"I'm looking forward to marrying you, Mrs. Cullen."

"Me too, but it really won't be much different than it is right now."

"True, but we'll all have the same last name now," he said as he turned me around.

"Yeah," I said softly looking up into his green eyes.

"Unless you'd like to hyphenate your name or I could change mine to Swan."

"No, I like Cullen and I've never been one for hyphenated names. That was my mom's thing. She always said it was best to keep your old name and identity in a marriage."

"What is her name now?"

"Renee Higginbotham Swan-Dwyer," I said as I rolled my eyes.

"That's mouthful."

"Yep, I think I'll keep it simple. Isabella Cullen sounds perfect to me."

"That it does, baby," he said as he pressed his lips to mine.

"Mommy, I'm ready and waiting at the top of the stairs. Are you and Daddy ready?" Angelia yelled.

"We are coming now," I called as I took his hand and pulled him to the door.

We went down the stairs and grabbed our jackets, just in case it got chilly at the park.

We walked out and got in the car, Angelia was excited to go to the park. Edward drove us and the conversation flowed. I loved family days like these, I never thought we would be here. But here we are, everything is as perfect as it can be.

I looked over at Edward as he pulled into the parking lot of the park and he turned his head to look over at me and I smiled.

We piled out of the car and Angelia ran a bit ahead of us as we held hands and walked behind her.

"Are you happy, love?" he asked.

"Definitely. You?"

"Extremely."

I smiled at him as we came to stop in front of the monkey bars, and we watched as Angelia climbed up.

"Be careful, honey," Edward told her.

"I will, Daddy. You going to come up?"

He nodded and I watched as he climbed up and over to her. I pulled out my phone and snapped a picture of them.

"Come on, baby. Join us at the top," he chided.

"I don't think that's a good idea, the monkey bars and me were never friends. I'll just watch."

"Okay suit yourself."

They climbed for a while and then came back down to the ground.

"You feel okay, love?" Edward asked as he walked over to the bench I was sitting on.

"Yeah, I just felt a bit off. Nothing to worry about."

"I always worry. I noticed yesterday too, but I chalked it up to Alice and her getting on your nerves."

"Very observant of you, Mr. Cullen."

"That's my job, Mrs. Cullen," he said with a soft laugh.

"It is and I love you for it, but I'm fine. I'm sure of it," I said as I leaned in and brushed my lips against his, and then I leaned my head against his shoulder as we sat and watched Angelia run from one thing to the next.

"She's such a ball of energy," he commented.

"That she is."

"I know we talked about having more children. But have you thought about when?"

"Um.. soon, I guess. I don't want our children to be too far in age and she's now four."

He smiled over at me as we watched Angelia playing, every so often she'd wave and we'd wave at her.

It was a nice way to spend my birthday.

"Are you enjoying your birthday so far?"

"Yes, I get to spend the day with my two most favorite people in the world."

He smirked up at me and then pulled me closer to him, and brushed his lips against mine.

It felt nice just to sit on the bench with Edward and watch Angelia play.

"This is where I first saw Angelia, the day I came into town," he said softly. "It was snowing lightly and she was playing, and I heard you calling for her. It took everything within me not to run up to you."

I nodded as I looked at him, remembering that day he showed up at the door.

"Once you walked away, I knew I had to come see you and find out who she was. I was hoping she was mine, but I wasn't sure. All I knew is that she was beautiful and that you still owned my heart."

"Edward, you still owned mine too. Always did and you always will," I said softly as Angelia ran up to us.

"Mommy, we go now. I'm kinda hungry."

"Sure," I said as I stood up pulling Edward up with me.

Angelia took both our hands and we walked to the car.

I watched as Edward put her in the car and made sure that she was buckled in her seat before closing the door and helping me into the car.

"Thank you," I said softly as he closed the door after making sure I buckled up. He was always so attentive, even in high school he made sure I was safely buckled up before starting the car.

"You're welcome, love," he said as he got in the car and started the car.

He drove carefully to our favorite pizza place as Angelia chatted away. She could hold a conversation with herself but she always knew when you weren't listening to her.

"Mommy, can we get salad and breadsticks?"

"Of course, would a pizza dinner be complete without salad?" I asked her.

"No, not at all. Daddy, you remember that you have to eat your salad or no ... never mind," she said as she put her hand over her mouth. Hmm... seems to me they're hiding something.

"What's up your sleeve, Edward?" I asked as I turned to look at him.

"Nothing, just my arm."

"Ha.. Ha.. funny, but seriously what are you up to?"

"If I told you, it would ruin the surprise for many people," he said as he pulled into the parking lot.

"You know I don't like surprises."

"I know, but it's all good. My mom just wanted to surprise you with a cake and ice cream at the house. Just act really surprised, okay?"

"I will, thank you for telling me. Will other people be there?"

"Yeah, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, my mom and dad," he said with a smile.

I nodded, that won't be so bad. My stomach felt a bit off, maybe I'm just hungry.

We got out of the car and walked to the restaurant.

Once we were seated, I headed to the bathroom with Angelia in tow.

"Mommy, will daddy order while we are gone?"

"He might just order something to drink," I said as we walked into the bathroom. "Go potty and wait for me, okay?"

"Yes, Mommy," she said as she went into the stall and I went in the other one.

As I unbuttoned my pants, I couldn't help the wave of nausea that overtook me and I couldn't stop the heaves the came. I threw up what little there was in my stomach as I heard Angelia calling for me.

"Mommy, are you okay? Do I need to get Daddy?" she asked worriedly as I opened the stall door.

"I'm fine, sweetheart. We don't need to get Daddy. It's just nerves," I said as we washed our hands and dried them.

We walked back the table and thankfully Edward ordered us a pitcher of Sprite.

"I was getting worried about you both, I thought you snuck out on me," he said with a smile.

"We wouldn't do that, Daddy," Angelia said. "Mommy, throwed up."

"Baby, what's wrong? Are you sick?"

"I'm fine, I think it's just nerves. I'm not sick. Maybe just hungry," I said trying to appease his concern.

"I ordered Sprite, maybe that will settle your stomach."

"It should, do we know what kind of pizza we want?"

"Whatever you'd like, since it's your birthday," he said as he smiled but I could still see the worry in his face.

"I'm fine really, Edward. We can get a half hawaiian with extra pineapple and half meat lovers," I said with a smile.

"And for Angelia?" he asked.

"The cheese pizza kids meal with the fruit cup, she can have some salad and breadsticks too."

He nodded as our waiter came over and Edward told him our order.

Once the salad and breadsticks arrived we dug right in, we were all a bit hungry. I felt better after eating just a bit of salad and bread, so maybe it was just from being hungry. Once the pizza arrived we all ate and talked quietly. It was a perfect way to spend my birthday, with two of my favorite people.

We finished eating and Edward paid our billed and we made our way back to the car.

Once inside and buckled up, he drove back to our home where everyone was waiting inside for us.

"Are you really okay, love?" he asked as he parked in the driveway.

"Yeah, I'm good really," I said softly as I opened the door. He got out and came over to me, together we got Angelia out and then walked into the house where everyone yelled surprise and I smiled and played the part of being surprised.

The house was decorated with balloons and streamers, Alice's doing I'm sure.

"Happy Birthday, Bella," Esme said as she walked up to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you," I said softly as others came up and hugged me.

"Aunty Alice, Mommy throwed up at the restaurant. She said it was just nerves," Angelia said loudly.

"Bella, there's nothing to worry about. I have everything under control. Tomorrow night you, me, Rosalie and Leah will all have a relaxing evening of pampering and Saturday morning you'll wake up beautifully rested and ready to marry Edward," Alice said with an excited smile on her face.

I could only nod.

"Let's have cake," Emmett bellowed.

Everyone laughed as Esme went to get the cake and we all went into the dining room.

Edward lit the candles as everyone sang.

I blew them all out and smiled over at him.

Esme served the cake as we all talked and had a good time. After about an hour everyone went home and we took Angelia up to bed.

We read to her and she drifted off to sleep and Edward reached his hand out to me and I took it. He lead me to our bedroom, where he closed the door and kissed me softly. We walked back towards our bed, our lips never leaving the others and we tumbled to the bed.

We made quick work of getting each other out of our clothes as we felt our hearts beating loudly in our chests.

"Edward," I murmured as his lips moved along my neck and my hands pulled at the back of his hair.

We moved together and he gently entered me and we made love slowly, savoring each other. There was nothing hurried about our love making. We touch, tasted, nipped at each others skin as we moved together. Desire flowed through us as I arched against him and I felt my walls tightening and I cried out his name as I clung to him. He thrusted deeply inside me a few more times before his climax shuddered through him, and he murmured my name reverently.

"I love you, Bella," he said quietly against my cheek as he held me close.

"I love you too, Edward. Thank you for making this birthday perfect," I said with a smile as I looked into his eyes.

"You're welcome, love. I wanted to make it memorable for you."

"You did, and having everyone over for cake was really nice."

"So I'm not in the dog house?" he asked with a smirk.

"Nope, you're not."

"Good, I'd hate to have you mad at me before our wedding. Can you believe the next time I make love to you will be after we are married?"

I smiled up at him. "I can wait to be your wife."

"I can't wait to be your husband, Mrs. Cullen."

"I like the sound of that, Mr. Cullen."

"You know Emmett would call us sappy."

"Yeah, I know but I don't care. I like when your sappy."

"I'll be sappy for you any time, baby. Was Alice too much tonight?"

"No, she was actually tolerable. But we'll see about tomorrow, she'll be in wedding mode and then she be in guard dog mode once we are here and you are at Emmett's. I'm not looking forward to sleeping apart tomorrow," I said with a frown as I moved my fingers in a pattern over his chest.

"Me either, but it's one night and then forever."

"Forever, I like the sound of that."

"Me too, love," he said as his lips found mine and we kissed softly for a few moments before pulling away to breathe.

"I think we should sleep now," I reluctantly said as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"I suppose so, but I'd much rather make love to you again.

I smiled up at him.

"But I'll refrain for now, and I know on our wedding night we won't be sleeping," he said with a smirk.

"Is that a promise?" I asked.

"Most definitely."

"Good I'll hold you to it."

"I'll definitely keep that promise, love. Let's get some sleep," he said as he held me in his arms.

I nodded as I snuggled into his chest, knowing that it won't take long to fall asleep in the safety of his arms.


	17. Chapter 17

**BPOV**

I woke up all snuggled in Edward's arms and I usually enjoyed being enclosed in his warm embrace, but at this moment I felt hot and quite nauseous. I've been feeling that way on and off for about a week now. I'm beginning to wonder if it's not just nerves. I pushed out of his hold and placed my pillow between his open arms and he snuggled into it.

I made my way into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I waited for the water to get to the right temperature before I stepped inside. I had to admit that it felt good on my overheated skin and I let my mind wander as I thought of what could be bothering me. I hoped I wasn't coming down with the flu or something.

I closed my eyes and just let the water run over my body, perhaps it's just the stress of the wedding. I felt two strong arms slid around me and I leaned back against him.

"You were gone," he whispered as he held me close to him.

I turned in his arms and looked up into his vibrant green eyes, "I'm sorry. I was just feeling hot and thought a cool shower would help."

"I'm worried about you, baby."

"I'm fine, nothing to worry about," I said as I ran my hand up his chest up to his cheek. I pulled his lips down to mine and kissed him softly. I heard him growl lowly as he pulled me tighter to him.

He deepened the kiss and I felt the coolness of the tile as he pressed my back against it, his mouth devouring mine as his hands roamed my body. I could feel him hard and so ready for me against my thigh as I slipped my hand down and wrapped it around his length.

"Fuck," he murmured against my ear as I slowly moved my hand up and down. He groaned loudly as my fingers circled the tip. He thrusted into my hand as we heard Angelia calling for me.

"Mommy," she called from inside the bathroom.

"Shit," I groaned as I let go of his cock reluctantly.

Edward grunted as I moved to grab a towel and got out.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" I asked as I wrapped the towel tightly around me.

"I came in your room and you and Daddy were gone."

"We just woke up and took a shower," I said as I looked back at the shower. I could see Edward leaning his head against the tile.

"Oh, why didn't Daddy come out too?" she questioned.

"He needs to finish washing up. Let's leave him to it and get dressed, and then we can make some breakfast."

"Okay, can we have fruity pancakes?" she asked.

"Sure," I said leading her out of the bathroom. I can't believe we were cockblocked by our own daughter.

I quickly got dressed and we headed downstairs to start breakfast. I heard Edward in our bedroom. I hoped he wasn't too upset.

I couldn't help but feel bad for him and his big problem.

I mixed up the pancake batter as Angelia sat on the chair jabbering away. She was excited about the rehearsal and wedding.

I made her pancakes and gave them too her, then I turned back towards the stove as Edward came into the kitchen.

"Morning sweetheart," he said as he kissed Angelia on the head.

"Hi Daddy, did you get all clean in the shower?" she asked.

"I did."

He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I loved the feel of his chest pressed against my back. "Morning love."

"Morning," I said as I flipped the pancakes.

"It was lonely in the shower once you left and I had to take care of a rather big problem," he whispered in my ear.

I moaned I as I felt his breath against my ear.

He kissed my cheek as he moved away and went to grab some coffee.

I made his pancakes and then finished mine as he sat down next to Angelia and they started chatting back and forth. I just stood there watching them, and feeling grateful that we are where we are now. We have the second chance to be a family and hopefully one day we'll add to it.

"Baby, are you coming to eat?" he asked as I finished my pancakes.

I nodded as I picked up my plate and came to sit next to him.

"These are delicious, Mommy. I love your pancakes, Papa Car doesn't put the fruit inside. He just puts it on the plate."

"Yeah, sometimes it's good that way too," I told her as I took a bite.

She nodded.

"My dad never did like things mixed in pancakes. But if someone makes them for him he'll eat them," he said with a smile.

"I know, he's ate my pancakes when I made breakfast for your parents while you were gone. I think it was when Angelia was two and we spent the night there on Christmas."

"Did you do that a lot?"

"On Christmas mostly. Your parents enjoyed having Angelia there and they knew I hated to be alone."

He nodded and I placed my hand on his and gave it a squeeze causing him to look up at me. "Don't internalize it, we are fine now."

He smiled up at me and we continued eating as Angelia chattered on.

It was a nice way to spend the morning.

"I really don't want to follow that stupid tradition of not spending the night together. We already live together and it's just stupid," he grumbled.

"I know, but think about this how much fun it will be to sneak away once Alice goes to sleep."

"You'd do that?"

"Of course, even if it's just to be with you for a bit," I said with a smile.

"Mommy, I go play now?" Angelia asked.

"Sure, just don't make too much of a mess."

"Okay, I'll clean up my stuff when I'm done."

I nodded as I stood up to take our dishes to the sink.

Edward brought over his cup and stood behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist as I started to wash the dishes.

"I love moments like these when it's just us. I remember in high school doing this very thing, even when your father was in the living room," he murmured as he brushed his lips across my cheek.

"Yeah, I remember. You'd watch behind you to make sure that he wasn't coming around the corner and when you were sure he wasn't you'd kiss me."

"I do remember that." He turned me in his arms and leaned in to capture my lips in his, they were soft against mine and then he slid his tongue against mine. It was a nice sweet, loving kiss.

I pulled away and looked up at him, "I love you."

"I love you too. Is there anything else you'd like to do?"

"Cuddle on the couch and hide from Alice," I said with a smile.

"We can do that. Do you feel okay?" he questioned.

"I do."

"Tomorrow we'll be saying those words to each other."

"Yeah, we will. I can't wait to be married to you."

"Me either," he murmured as I turned back to the sink and washed our dishes.

"Do you want me to dry them?"

I nodded as he picked up the towel and we finished the dishes as Angelia played in the living room.

After we were done, we went and cuddled on the couch as we watched our daughter play. We didn't really talk a lot, just enjoyed the silence and holding each other. Later we had a light lunch, before it was time to get ready to go to the rehearsal dinner.

I helped Angelia get dressed while Edward was in the shower, and once he was done I went to shower. I felt off again and I was beginning to think it was something more than nerves. I pushed those thoughts out of my head as I finished my shower and went to get dressed.

"Mommy, you look pretty," Angelia said from the doorway.

"Thanks sweetie. So do you."

"Daddy is messing with his hair."

"Is he?" I asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, but I don't think it will help," she laughed.

"Me either, sweetheart. It's perfect the way it is."

"I go tell him." She ran off before I could stop her, but really Edward's hair was hopeless. It really was perfect; well, perfect for him.

I finished with my hair and went to find my loves.

I found them both sitting on the couch and I smiled as I overheard Angelia talking to Edward.

"Mommy said that you are perfect as you are," she said.

"She did," he said as he looked up at me.

"I did. There's no way to improve on the perfection of your hair. It can't be tamed," I told him.

"You look beautiful, baby," he said with a smile as he stood up.

"Thank you, are we ready to go?"

"Yep."

He went to grab our coats and he helped us put them on and then we left. We knew we didn't want to be late for dinner.

The drive over didn't take us long and we went through the ceremony quickly and then we had a nice dinner.

I wasn't looking forward to after dinner, going home without Edward. I think it's such a stupid tradition especially since we live together anyway and already have a daughter.

"Mom, Dad, thanks for dinner tonight, and for letting Alice decorate your house for the wedding," Edward said to his parents.

"It's no problem. We are glad to do it," Esme said as she hugged him.

I smiled at them. I didn't want to say anything or move, since the queasy feeling was back and any movement made me a bit dizzy. I think that I need to stop at the store on the way home.

I sent a quick text to Alice letting her know that I needed to make a stop on the way home.

She nodded from her seat and I turned my attention back to Edward. He was smiling and laughing with Emmett. If what I suspected is right would he be happy about it? I could only hope so.

After we finished dessert, we handed out our gifts for our attendants and Esme insisted on taking pictures so that we'd remember these moments forever. We indulged her and even let her take a few of me and Edward alone by the balcony.

"I think Mom's had a bit too much champagne tonight," Edward murmured in my ear as she had us pose for another picture.

"I think so too."

"Alright, I hate to break this up, but it's time to go Bells," Alice said.

"You don't hate to break this up, you are kind of enjoying it," I said with a smirk.

"Okay, maybe a little. I'll give you a few minutes."

"I hate this part," I murmured.

"I know, but it will only be a few hours once we go to sleep," he assured.

"True, but you won't have Alice and her pampering beauty rituals. You guys will probably watch some horrible movies and drink beer."

"No, not me. I want to be sober for our wedding not hung over."

I smiled up at him. "You didn't say nothing about the movies."

"I don't plan to watch them, Emmett mentioned something about them but I'm not interested in watching horrid pornos. I may even just head to bed and dream of the love of my life and our wedding night, to me that is the best porno. I hope we can recreate what we started in the shower before we were interrupted."

"I'm sure we can."

"I'm looking forward to it, love."

"I'll miss you tonight," I confessed.

"I'll miss you too, I love snuggling into your warmth," he said softly as he held me to him.

"Let's forget about it and just go home together."

"That would be lovely, but I think you'd disappoint Alice and the other girls. I think they want their girl time with you."

"I suppose so."

"I'll see you in my dreams, and I'll be waiting for you at the end of the aisle tomorrow."

"I'll be there."

He leaned down and captured my lips in his and kissed me deeply. My hands moved to the back of his neck and I entwined my fingers into his hair, holding him to me.

After a few moments we broke apart to breathe, and I looked up into his eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too," he told me as Alice came back.

"Time to go, Bella."

"Okay," I replied. "I better go."

He nodded as he kissed me again, "Until tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," I repeated as I walked towards Alice.

"If you need me, call me."

"I will," I said with a smile.

I made my way over to Esme and Angelia.

"Mommy will see you tomorrow at Grandma's. Be a good girl. I love you, sweetheart."

"I will Mommy. Grandma said that Aunty Alice is having a growed up sleep over with you."

"She is, and then we'll be there when you wake up."

"Okay Mommy, I love you," she said softly as she kissed my cheek.

We said goodbye to Esme and then we left the restaurant.

"Where did you want to stop,Bella?" Alice asked once we were in the car.

"Either CVS or Walgreens."

There was a chorus of why's from all of them.

"I need to pick up a pregnancy test or two, I've been feeling off for a few days and I thought it was just nerves until..."

"Until you threw up yesterday," Alice interjected.

"Yes."

Alice let out a squeal that made me cringe for even telling her. Leah and Rosalie just smiled, Alice was loud enough for all of them.

She pulled into the parking lot and no sooner did she have the car in park, she was out the door and sprinting into the store.

"Ugh, why did I say anything?"

"Think of it this way," Leah started, "If you are pregnant, you won't have to use protection on your honeymoon."

I just shook my head, only she would see it that way.

"Bells, what a perfect wedding gift for Edward," Rosalie said with a smile. "He'll be over the moon."

"You think so?" I asked.

"I know so, that boy is so in love with you. He still thinks you hung the moon and the stars. You can see it any time he looks at you and he'll be overjoyed that he'll be here for this pregnancy."

"True, he's commented about how he missed everything before and how sorry he was about it. I told him that it's not his fault the letters never reached him and he couldn't have known since I told his parents not to tell him. Which was totally wrong on my part, I can see that now. I kept that from him, how horrible of me," I whined.

"Bells, you thought you were doing what was right at the time."

"But you think it was wrong though?"

"No, I don't. I think you had your points for keeping it from him and it's all in the past now. You're getting married in the morning, and you may or may not be pregnant. Focus on the here and now, not the past. You can't change any of it, live in the moment," she said.

Leah chuckled as I nodded.

"Thanks Rose," I said as we watched Alice bounding back to the car with many bags.

"Oh my god, it looks like she bought everything in the store," Leah surmised.

She got in the car and handed to bags to them in the back and then gave me the smaller bag, "I got three different ones for you."

"I think one would have been good enough."

"Well you did say a test or two," she replied.

"I was kidding," I said shaking my head. "What else did you buy?"

"Snacks, tissues, some champagne and some sparkling cider if you are pregnant, some nailpolish and other things we may need."

I just rolled my eyes at her as she started the car and headed for my house.

"Once we get to your house, I want you in the bathroom and peeing on all three sticks," Alice ordered.

"Yes Ma'am," I mocked saluted her.

It didn't take long to get home, I was nervous about taking the tests but I needed to know if I was pregnant or not. I'm beginning to think I am but I'd rather know before saying anything to Edward. I wouldn't want to get his hopes up and then disappoint him if I ended up not being pregnant.

We walked inside and Alice handed me the tests with a smile.

I took them and walked into the bathroom and opened all three tests. I followed the directions and then laid all three tests out the counter as I sat watching the clock. It only took three minutes to confirm whether or not I was pregnant.

I heard a knock on the door and I opened it.

"I came to give you moral support," Alice said softly. "How much longer?"

"About another minute," I said letting out a breath.

"It'll be okay, Edward will be over the moon."

I nodded.

My timer went off on my phone and I stood up to walk over to the counter, I looked down at the test and each one of them indicated that I'm pregnant.

"Oh my god," I murmured.

"What?"

"I...I'm pregnant! How did I not notice the symptoms before now?"

"Congrats, and it was easy with all the wedding prep and nerves about it, you just overlooked them. How do you feel about it?" she asked.

"I'm happy, nervous to tell Edward but otherwise good."

She stood up and hugged me,"It will be great and Angelia will be happy too."

"She will be, she asked us for a brother or sister a few weeks ago."

"Are you going to tell everyone?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, give me a few minutes. Okay?"

"Sure, we'll be out here."

I nodded as she got up and left the bathroom.

I sat there staring at the tests and feeling worried about how Edward will react, and how was I going to tell him.

I pulled out my phone and typed out a message: " _I need you. Meet me at the park, 30 minutes."_

I put my phone back in my pocket and one of the tests. I picked up the other two and threw them in the trash as I opened the door and stepped into the living room.

"Congrats," they squealed.

"You told them already," I said looking at Alice.

"Yeah, I couldn't contain myself. Sorry."

"It's fine. Just don't tell anyone else."

"We won't," they said as Alice handed me a glass of sparkling cider.

"Thanks, but I'm going to the park for a bit. I need to think about some things."

"Bella, tonight is for us. Celebrating your wedding and now a baby, you can't leave us," Alice whined.

"Alice, I'll be back in a bit. I just need to be alone," I said as I felt my phone vibrate against my leg. "I won't be long and we can have girl time then."

"Fine, don't be too long. Everything will be fine. It's not like last time."

"I know, I'll see you in a bit."

I went out the door and got in my car and drove to the park.


	18. Chapter 18

EPOV

I was hanging out with Emmett and Jasper as my phone chimed. I pulled it from my pocket and looked at the incoming message.

'I need you. Meet me at the park, 30 minutes.'

I responded back and got up, heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Emmett asked.

"Bella needs me, I'll be back," I called over my shoulder.

Something must be wrong for her to send such a cryptic text like that. I got in my car and drove quickly to the park. I pulled into the parking lot and parked next to Bella's car. I got out and walked down the path to the park. It didn't take me long to find her, sitting on the swings with her head down.

As I approached her I could see the trail of tears down her cheeks, "Bella... baby, what's wrong?" I could feel my heart beating in my chest. I was scared that she was here to tell me we were through.

She looked up at the sound of my voice and I could see so much in her brown eyes.

"Bells," I heard my own voice crack. "What's going on?"

"Edward ," she said as she looked at me. "I...I."

"Please tell me, if you don't want to get married tomorrow we can put it off a bit," I said interrupting her.

"That's not it. I want to marry you. Why would you think that?" she questioned.

"I thought that's what you were trying to say."

"No, what I was trying to say before you interrupted me was that," she paused as she pulled out a white stick and handed it to me. "I'm... We're pregnant."

I looked down at the stick and heard her words. I couldn't contain my excitement. I picked her up in my arms and spun around with her, laughing.

"I'm so happy, baby," I said softly as I pressed my lips to hers. "You had me so scared for a moment."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I wasn't sure how you'd react to the news since we really didn't plan it. I.. I'm happy that you're happy about it. I didn't realize the signs, I thought it was all nerves about the wedding until I threw up yesterday and I started thinking about it."

"This is the best wedding present, baby. Are you okay? I didn't hurt you by spinning us around."

"I'm perfectly fine," she assured me, laughing too.

"I'm glad, I'd never forgive myself if I hurt you in any way," I told her as I brushed my lips over hers. "I can't wait till we tell Angelia, she will be so excited."

"Yes, she will be. When do you want to tell her and your parents?"

"Is tomorrow too soon?"

"No, it's not. Alice told Leah and Rosalie before I came out of the bathroom."

I nodded as I held her close, not really wanting to let her go.

"I was worried you'd be upset but I'm glad that you're not," she said softly.

"You didn't have to worry about that. I am overjoyed, baby. I can't wait to see you pregnant. I know I've seen pictures of you when you were pregnant with Angelia, but it will be different seeing it in person."

"I hope your ready for my morning sickness and mood swings."

"I'll deal with them, baby. We can get through it together," I said as I held her close.

"Together," she repeated as she gripped the back of my shirt.

I loved having her in my arms, even though I know that it won't be long before we have to leave and go to separate places.

"I don't want to let you go tonight," I murmured against her hair.

"I know, I feel the same."

"Does Alice know where you are?"

"No, I just told her I needed to be alone. But I'm sure she knows that I called you," she said as she lifted her head up from my chest.

"I'm surprised she's not calling you by now."

"Me too, maybe Leah or Rosalie are keeping her in line. I mean we have a child together and live together, what difference does it make if we see each other before the wedding."

"Exactly," I said with a smile as I leaned in and kissed her sweet lips. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, so much and I suppose we'll manage one night apart."

"I guess, but I still don't want to let you go."

She nodded as her arms tightened around me.

We pulled apart when we heard her phone ringing, "It's Alice," she said softly. "She must have figured out where I am."

"Yeah, most likely Jasper told her."

"I guess this is it."

"It won't be long now, a few hours, baby."

"I know," she said with a smile as I entwined our fingers together and walked back towards her car.

"Drive safely, and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Definitely, I'll be there."

I leaned in and captured her lips in mine, giving her a sweet kiss that left me longing for more, but I knew that she had to go and I needed to let her go.

I helped her into her car and watched as she drove off towards our house. I couldn't wait to be married and spend the rest of my life making Bella and our children happy.

I drove back to Emmett's with a smile on my face. I couldn't contain the joy I felt at finding out that Bella is pregnant.

I parked in the driveway and took out my phone, and sent a quick text to Bella letting her know I arrived safely. Her response was back to me was fast and she said she also arrived safely and that Alice asked where she was. I sent her another message telling her not to let her get to her.

Bella texted back and said that she wouldn't. I sent her a smiley face before I got out of the car and went inside to find Emmett and Jasper watching a movie.

"Hey guys, I'm back," I called out as I entered the living room.

"Great, everything okay?" Jasper asked looking over at me.

"Yeah, it is. Bella wanted to tell me that she's... we're pregnant."

"Whoa, congrats man," Emmett said with a smile.

"What a wedding present," Jasper said. "Is she happy? Are you?"

"It's a great wedding present and yes, we are both happy. She was nervous to tell me about it and when I met her at the park, I thought she was going to tell me she didn't want to marry me."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because she looked upset, but once she told me that she was pregnant I understood that she was scared of how I'd react to the news. But she had nothing to worry about, I was elated about the news."

"Women are like that, Ed-O. Rosalie was when she told me she was pregnant," Emmett responded with a smirk.

"Wait, what? Rose is pregnant?" I questioned.

"Yeah, we weren't going to tell anyone until after your wedding. Not wanting to steal any of the spotlight from you two."

"Does Alice or Bella know?" Jasper asked.

"No, if Alice knew it wouldn't be a secret."

"True."

"Congrats Em, wow you're going to be a dad," I said with a smile. I can picture him being a big goofy dad.

"Yeah, and I'm scared as hell," he commented reaching for his beer.

"You'll do great."

"I hope so."

Jasper and I laughed as we watched Emmett, he looked so out of his element that it was laughable. But I could understand his apprehension a bit, since Bella is pregnant too and I wasn't around when Angelia was a newborn.

"We are in the same boat, Em. I wasn't here for Bella's first pregnancy and when Angelia was a baby, so this will all be new to me. When is she telling the girls?"

"I'm not sure, but now that you both know I think it should be soon."

"Well, we are telling everyone tomorrow. So if you want you can do it then too."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," I said with a smile. "More to celebrate."

He nodded as he turned back to the tv, but my attention really wasn't there. Life was changing for all of us and in very good ways.

"So Jasper, when are you and Alice going to have kids?" I asked.

"Um... not sure. We haven't really talked about that."

"Don't you think you should?"

"Yeah, probably."

I nodded, he seemed like he was unsure about it. But I'm sure they'd make great parents one day.

After about an hour of watching tv I decided it was time to head to bed.

"Well guys, I think I'm going to head up to bed."

"Okay," Emmett said with a smile. "You need your beauty sleep."

I flipped him off as I headed towards the stairs.

"There's still time to back out, Ed-O," Jasper said with a laugh.

"Not a chance," I said.

They both laughed as I went up the stairs. I stripped out of my clothes and then sent a quick text to Bella wishing her a pleasant sleep. I slipped under the covers and snuggled in. I heard my phone chime as I was drifting off to sleep.

I reached for it and opened the picture message, it was a picture of Bella laying in our bed, "Missing you and I'll meet you at the altar."

"Can't wait, baby. Xoxo," I replied back.

I laid back with a smile as I drifted off to sleep.

The night seemed to fly by as I woke up to the light streaming in through the windows. I hopped out of bed and headed into the bathroom. I took a shower and then headed downstairs.

"Hey," I said as I grabbed a mug and filled it with coffee.

"Morning Edward, breakfast will with ready in a few minutes," Emmett said as he flipped some pancakes. "Do you want scrambled eggs too?"

"You're cooking? Is it edible?"

"Of course, I'm a great cook."

"Um... sure, I guess."

"Nervous, Ed-o?" Jasper asked as he sat down next to me at the table.

"A bit, aren't most people on their wedding day?"

"Yeah, it's normal. I know I was when I married Alice."

"Me too, it's natural," Emmett said as he put the food on the table. "You have nothing to worry about you and Bella are meant to be."

I nodded as I dug into the food, which was surprisingly edible, "This is good."

"I know, it's the one of the best things I can cook," Emmett said around a mouthful of food.

I hoped that Bella was enjoying her morning and not feeling too nervous or sick. She should be arriving at my parents house any minute and having breakfast with Angelia and mom before getting ready. My dad was supposed to be arriving at any minute to spend time with me and then getting ready here before going back to their house for our ceremony.

I finished eating as the doorbell rang and Emmett bounded to the door.

"Hey Doctor C, how's it going?" Emmett bellowed in greeting.

"It's going well, how is the groom?" my father questioned.

"Good for the most part, I think Ed-O has a case of the nerves though."

"That's natural, I saw Bella before I left and she looked a bit nervous too."

"Dad, was she okay?" I asked as they walked into the dining room.

"Yes, a bit nervous I think. Your mother was making her some ginger tea as I was leaving. She was going on about how glowing she looked and how ginger tea will settle everything down. Is there something they know that I don't? Or is it some sort of women's intuition?"

I shrugged my shoulders, not wanting to tell him at this moment. I'd check with Bella first if she told my mom.

I walked back to the kitchen to grab my phone and I saw a message from Bella.

"Morning baby, your mom knows about the baby, she's way excited. You can tell your dad. I love you and I can't wait to see you. Xoxo Bella.

I smiled at her message and I quickly replied back to her as my father followed by Emmett came into the room.

"What's with the goofy grin?" Emmett asked as he grabbed a mug of coffee for my dad.

"Just a message from Bella. Dad, I know what mom was going on about."

"What is it, Son?" he asked as he took the coffee from Emmett.

"Bella's pregnant, she found out last night."

"That explains the glowing comment. Congratulations," he said as he hugged me.

I nodded. "Is it time yet?"

"Not quite, anxious?"

"Yes, I'm ready to marry Bella and start our lives together."

"I'm glad things worked out well for you both. Bella has been the daughter we never had, and today just makes it official," he told me as he wrapped his arms around me again. I returned his hug and took a deep breath. I was nervous but I tried not to let it get the upper hand.

"Dad, I'm glad she had you and Mom when I wasn't here for her. I just wish I would've listened when I talked to you. You tried to tell me in your own way that I needed to come home. But I wouldn't hear of it."

"It's okay now, everything worked out the way it was supposed to and you both are stronger for it. I know that you still struggle with it, but let it go. Bella has, she forgave you and you proved to her how much you love her and Angelia."

"Thanks dad."

"You're welcome, Son."

"Okay, enough with the sappy. You two are going to make me toss my cookies," Emmett exclaimed.

I couldn't help but laugh at the seriousness of his tone. Nothing comes between him and his food.

"Let's go get you ready to get married," my father said as we left the kitchen and headed for the stairs.

Once upstairs, I unzipped my garment bag and took out the tux. I never liked the feeling of being in a tux but for this occasion I looked forward to it.

My dad was busy getting into his tux as he was walking Bella down the aisle. He was honored when she asked him and I knew how much she missed her dad today.

"Dad, thanks for stepping in for Charlie today. Bella truly misses him, I'm sure."

"It's an honor for me. We've always treated her as our daughter anyway."

"That you have," I said as I pulled on my pants and tucked in my shirt.

Emmett and Jasper knocked at the door.

"Come in," my father said as they opened the door.

"Looking good, Doctor C," Emmett said as he bounded into the room.

"Ed-O, are you going to fix your hair?" Jasper asked.

"I'm going to fix it in my normal style. You can't tame this mess, besides Bella loves my hair."

He laughed as they started to get dressed.

"Do you have the rings?" I asked looking over at Emmett.

"Of course, I do," he replied as he patted his tux pocket, and then made a face as he searched his pants pocket. "Um... yeah, here they are." He pulled them out of his other pants pocket and placed them the inside pocket of his tux.

"Emmett, please don't lose them."

"I won't I'm a responsible person, now where did I put my tie."

Oh god, he's going to lose them before we get to my parents house.

I ran my hand through my hair for the hundredth time this morning. Yes, my nerves were kicking in big time.

I sat on the bed with my tie in my hand as my phone started ringing.

I reached over for it and noticed that it was my mom's number. I answered it with a quick hello as I felt my pulse start to race.

"Daddy," I heard through the phone.

"Hi sweetheart, is everything okay?" I asked nervously.

"I think so, mommy was throwed up and she said she was fine. But I don't think so. Aunty Alice said someone was making mommy tummy sick. Would you know anything about that?"

Her little voice quivered and I wished I could wrap my arms around her and reassure her that everything was fine.

"Sweetie, mommy is just nervous. Today is a big day and you know how doing new things makes you nervous."

"Yeah, it makes my tummy sick."

"Exactly, that's why mommy's tummy is sick. She's just nervous."

"Oh," she said as I heard Bella calling for her. "Mommy is here now, I have to go and get my pretty dress now. "

"Okay, love you sweetheart and I'll see you soon."

"Love you too. Mommy wants to talk to you."

I smiled at the phone as I waited for Bella.

"Hey sorry about that," she said softly.

"No worries, I'm sure she'll understand once we tell her about the baby. Are you feeling okay? No cold feet?"

"I'm good. Your mom has been a godsend with her ginger tea and shortbread cookies. I feel like all I've done eat is this morning. By the way I have no cold feet, you?"

"Nope, mine are toasty warm. Even though a bit of panic seized my heart as I saw mom's number on my phone."

"I bet. She was worried when she saw me throwing up, but I think you helped her understand a bit better. She looks so beautiful in her dress," Bella said with a little sniffle. "She looks so grown up, Edward."

"I'm sure both my girls look beautiful."

"I hope so, this little one is making my stomach do somersaults at the moment and I hope it subsides so I can make it down the aisle without tossing my cookies literally."

"I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Thanks, I'll see you very soon. I love you," she said softly.

"I love you too, sweet girl. See you soon."

I hung up the phone to a chorus of 'awws'.

"Shut it, Angelia called because she saw Bella throwing up and she was scared. Then Bella wanted to talk to me."

"Is she okay now?" my dad asked.

"Yeah, ginger tea and shortbread cookies seem to help."

"You better take some on your honeymoon then, or not love for Edward," Emmett bellowed with a loud laugh.

"Don't worry, son. Your mother already gave Bella some for the trip."

I nodded.

"Can you help me with this tie?" I asked.

"Of course," my father said as I handed it to him and Jasper took several pictures of him helping me.

"We need to get some pictures of us all in our tuxes, Alice will mad if I don't."

"We'll get some outside by the limo," my dad told us as I tried to fix my hair a bit. I didn't want it to look horrible, but really not much can be done to it.

After I was done we went downstairs and headed to the limo. The driver took several pictures for us, ones of just me and my best men, and some with the four of us and some of just me and my dad and a couple of just me.

Once we were done with pictures we got in and my father uncorked a bottle of champagne and he filled our glasses and made a toast.

"To Edward and Bella, this day was a long time in the making but I'm glad that the day is here and that you both found your way back to each other. May your love last forever and may Bella always be able to keep you in line."

We laughed at the seriousness of my dad's last line, and then we clinked glasses and took a sip.

I sat back in my seat with a smile. I couldn't wait to see Bella in her wedding dress.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note** : Thanks for sticking with this story and I'm glad that you all liked it. This is the last chapter of this story as of now, unless I decide later to add an epilogue. But we will see. Looking forward to hearing your thoughts on it and hopefully soon I will have another story for you all to read. I hope everyone has a safe and happy new year.. Love Sher.

Chapter 19

 **BPOV**

I woke up feeling nauseous and I hoped it would pass quickly. I didn't want to be sick during our wedding. I took a quick shower while everyone was still asleep, and then I got dressed. I went downstairs and had some crackers and ginger ale. I didn't want to eat anything since we were going to Esme's in a little bit.

I sat in my chair and thought back over the last night. I'm glad Edward was happy about the baby and we are both looking forward to telling Angelia today. She'll be over the moon excited, since she asked for a baby brother or sister.

My quiet time was interrupted by everyone getting up and I knew it would be time to leave soon. My nerves were kicking up as well as feeling sick.

"Hey Bella," Rose said as she came in and sat down next to me.

"Morning," I said as I took a sip of my ginger ale.

"Feeling sick?"

"Just a bit."

"Hopefully this stage passes fast," she murmured as I watched her eat a saltine cracker.

"Rose, is there something you want to tell me?" I asked arching an eyebrow at her.

"There is but I don't want to take any spotlight from your day."

I waved my hand in the air and told her to tell me.

"Emmett and I are going to have a baby too."

"Wow, Emmett a father. That's going to be interesting. Congratulations," I said with a smile.

"Thanks, it was quite the shock. I wasn't sure how he'd take it, but this pregnancy has brought out a new side of him. A more mature Emmett, if that's even possible."

"How far along are you?"

"About fourteen weeks," she said softly.

"Just a bit ahead of me, I think I'm about seven or eight weeks along. But we'll find out more when I make an appointment after our honeymoon."

"How did Edward take the news?" she asked before the other girls came down the stairs.

"Really well, he was very happy."

"I knew he would be."

"Hey starting the party without us? How rude it that," Leah said.

"No, just chatting," I said as I ate another cracker.

"Looks like a fun party, crackers and ginger ale all around," Alice said looking at both of us. "Does that mean there's a little Emmett on the way too?"

"Yes, I wasn't going to say anything since it's Bella's special day but we are also expecting."

After everyone congratulated Rose, we headed over to Esme's.

"I'm excited, I get to plan two baby showers now," Alice exclaimed as Leah drove.

"Oh brother," I murmured. "So when is there going to be a little Jasper or Alice to join the baby party?"

"I'm not sure. We haven't really had the baby talk yet."

"Don't you think you should, you're not getting any younger, Ali," Rose said.

"I know it. Maybe soon I'll talk to him, once he hears that Emmett is going to be a father too. It might make him see that it's time," she said wistfully.

"It might," I said as Leah pulled into the driveway and we all got out.

We walked slowly up the stairs and knocked on the door.

Carlisle opened the door with a smile, "Hello Ladies, Esme and Angelia have a light breakfast set up for you in the kitchen," he said with a smile so much like Edward's.

I smiled as I walked slowly inside and we made our way to the kitchen.

Once inside, Esme came directly towards me. "Bella, are you feeling okay? You look a bit flushed."

"I'm fine, just a bit nauseous," I said as Angelia hurried over to me.

"Nauseous? Is there a reason for that?"

"I'm pregnant," I blurted out.

She squealed sounding so much like Alice it was scary.

"Let me get you some ginger tea and have a seat. It will settle everything down," she said as she went to the cabinet muttering about glowing and stuff. Carlisle came in and said he was leaving to pick up the guys and he'd be back shortly.

I sent a quick text to Edward letting him know his mom knew about the baby and that he could tell his dad.

We sat down and Angelia came over to me and hugged me tightly.

"I missed you, mommy."

"I missed you too, sweetheart. Were you good for grandma?" I asked.

"Of course, I was an angel. I get to wear my pretty dress today?" she asked.

"Yes, today is the very special day."

"I know, you and daddy get married today."

"Do you understand what that means?" I asked. She's very smart for her age, so I just wanted to see what her answer would be.

"It means that we'll all have the same name now. We will all be Cullens."

"That's right and one day, we will add to our family"

"Soon, mommy?"

"Perhaps. Will you be okay with that?"

"Oh yes, I want a baby sister or brother. I already told you and daddy that," she said with a smile so much like her father's.

I nodded as Esme put a plate of food in front of me and the smell was making the nausea worse.

I smiled back at her as I picked up my fork and nibbled at the fruit. Hoping that this feeling of nausea passes soon. I watched as everyone talked and Angelia laughed at something Alice said to her.

"You too funny, Auntie Alice," she said in her excited voice.

I loved watching her with people she loved and I couldn't wait to tell her about the baby.

Once we were finished we headed up stairs to start getting ready. I quickly ran into the bathroom and threw up.

"Mommy," I heard from the doorway as I lifted my head up.

"It's okay, sweetie. Mommy's tummy is just nervous. I'll be okay."

"But you throwed up again?"

"I'm fine, I'll be out in a minute. Why don't you let Grandma and Alice help you with your dress?"

"Okay," she sighed as she left the bathroom.

I got up and brushed my teeth and ran the brush through my hair.

I went out into the bedroom and heard Angelia talking to someone on the phone, who I figured was Edward.

I smiled as I looked at her, "Angelia."

She looked up, " _Mommy's here now, I have to go and get my pretty dress on now,_ " she told her daddy.

I motioned for her to let me talk to him.

She smiled back at me and told Edward that she loved him and that I wanted to talk to him.

I took the phone from her and watched as she ran to her Grandma.

"Hey sorry about that," I told him softly.

" _No worries, I'm sure she'll understand once we tell her about the baby. Are you feeling okay? No cold feet?"_ he asked.

"I'm good. Your mom has been a godsend with her ginger tea and shortbread cookies. I feel like all I've done is eat this morning. By the way, I have no cold feet, you?"

" _Nope, mine are toasty warm. Even though a bit of panic seized my heart as I saw mom's number on my phone."_

"I bet. She was worried when she saw me throwing up, but I think you helped her understand a bit better," I said with a smile as I watched Angelia twirling around in her dress and I couldn't stop the little sob that came from me. My baby girl looked so grown up. "She looks so beautiful in her dress. So grown up."

" _I'm sure both my girls look beautiful,"_ he said and I'm sure he's smiling. His voice sounded happy.

"I hope so, this little one is making my stomach do somersaults at the moment and I hope it subsides so I can make it down the aisle without tossing my cookies literally."

We both laughed softly.

" _I'm sure you'll do fine."_

"Thanks, I'll see you soon," I told him softly.

We hung up and it was time for me to get dressed.

"Let's get you ready, Bella," Alice said as she held my dress in her arms.

I smiled as I got up and walked towards them, ready to take this next step with Edward. We are right where we are supposed to be, probably where we should've have been before, but I guess it wasn't time then.

I slipped into my dress as the photographer clicked a few pictures and I slipped on my low heels, even though Alice wanted me to wear higher ones. I told her that I'd do better in the lower ones especially with the morning sickness that seemed to pop up whenever it felt like it.

She relented thankfully.

I stood before the mirror and smiled at my appearance, the dress fit perfectly and my face glowed with happiness.

Esme came over and helped me adjust the veil, "You look beautiful, sweetheart."

"Thanks," I said softly. "I wish my dad could be here."

"I know you do, I'm sure he's looking down on you and smiling. He was always so proud of you."

I nodded.

She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me. I could hear the click of the camera as the photographer captured that moment.

"I'd like a copy of that picture, Bella for the mantle," she murmured as I nodded.

"Thank you for always being the mother I needed during my pregnancy with Angelia. I know how hard it was not to tell Edward about it when he called those few times and now thinking back about it, I can see how wrong I was about not wanting him to know. It was stupid and I'm sorry I had you not tell him."

"No more apologies about that, it's in the past and we all made the choices we did. I understood why you did it and I know that Edward does too now. He's grown up so much and he had to earn your trust back. Which he did, and you two are stronger now than ever. So perhaps that time was needed for him to grow up and learn some things about who he is and what he was to become. You both have matured so much since high school, and now here we are."

I couldn't help the tears that formed in my eyes, "That was so profound. I can see where Edward gets his ways from."

"I think he gets it from both me and Carlisle. You should hear some of his speeches," she said with a wink. "I think the boys have arrived. Are you ready?"

"Yes," I said with a smile. I couldn't wait to marry Edward and start our lives together as husband and wife.

"Mommy, Daddy is here," Angelia said as she ran in the room.

"I know, sweetie. Are you ready to see him?" I asked.

"Yes, I want to show him my dress."

"Okay, but remember we need to be respectful and quiet until after the ceremony. The minister has to talk first and then we can talk to daddy later," I told her as I bent down to her.

"I remember. The sminister has to marry you and then I can talk too."

I nodded as I leaned in and gave her a hug, "I love you sweetie."

"I know, Mommy. I love you too, and Daddy, and Grandma and Papa Car, and Uncle Emmy and Rose and Leah and Alice and Jasper and ..."

"Okay, we need to go or Daddy is going to come looking for us."

She nodded as I stood up.

"Ready Bella?" Alice asked.

"As I'll ever be," I said as Carlisle knocked on the door.

"Hey," he said. "We have an anxious groom waiting at the altar. Are we ready?"

I nodded.

"You look beautiful, Bella," he said as he came over and kissed my cheek before taking my arm.

"Thank you, Dad," I said softly as I looked up at him, it was the first time that I have ever called him that. I could see the tears glistening in his eyes as he looked at me.

"Your welcome," he said with a smile. "Let's go get you two married."

We stood at the top of the stairs with Alice, Leah, Rose and Angelia all waiting for the music to start. Once it did I felt my nerves fluttering and I my hands shook. I don't know why I'm suddenly so nerves. This is what I wanted.

"It'll be fine, Bella. Edward is just as nervous. I even threatened to tie his hands together, to keep him from running them through his hair.

I couldn't help but giggle at that image.

He smiled down at me as we watched Angelia follow the others and then once they were down the stairs, we heard the music change and we knew it was time.

Carlisle looked down at me and I nodded as we started down the stairs slowly.

Once we reached the patio doors, they were opened for us by Jacob. The music changed and you could hear people standing up. I strained my neck looking for Edward. I saw him move to the center of the aisle and I smiled at him. He returned my smile as I started walking towards him, it was as if I couldn't get there fast enough.

It didn't matter that everyone was looking at me, or the my stomach was full of butterflies. I just wanted to get down the aisle to stand with Edward and join our lives together.

When I got to the end of the aisle, Carlisle placed my hand in Edward's and he kissed my cheek before he went to sit next to Esme. The minister nodded and everyone sat down as he began to speak about how important marriage is and what makes a marriage work, and he referenced several passages in the Bible about love and how it is the strongest emotion that one can have. He further explained about how he's talked to both us and listened as we each shared our hearts and he said he has never seen a couple as young as we are be so in tune with each other.

Once we was finished, he had us repeat our vows. It didn't take us long to tie ourselves to each other and Emmett gave Edward the rings with a smile. We exchanged rings and soon I heard the minister tell us that Edward could kiss me. I couldn't help but smile as Edward leaned in and brushed his lips over mine.

"I love you," he said as he pulled back from me.

"I love you too," I said as I pulled him back to me and we kissed deeply. Everything seemed to fade away, just me and Edward remained, kissing as if we were alone. I threaded my fingers into his hair as we heard the faint sounds of clapping and then the loud boisterous voice of Emmett.

"Get a room," he said loudly.

We broke apart and I hid my face in Edward's chest as the minister addressed our guests, "May I be the first to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen."

We walked back down the aisle as everyone clapped. Alice ushered us over to the front of the tent so that we could be ready to receive our guests, and then we will have pictures and finally sit down to eat. I hope all of this doesn't take long, because I am getting hungry.

"Mommy, Daddy," Angelia called from her spot.

I smiled and waved at her as our guests came and greeted us. Edward smiled and held me close to his side. I smiled and hugged our friends and finally it was time to take pictures.

"Are you feeling okay, love?" Edward asked as we posed.

"I think someone is hungry," I said softly as I placed my hand on my tummy.

He nodded and smiled as he motioned Alice over to us.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's time for us to go in and eat, Bella is tired and hungry."

"Okay, we can do more pictures later. Let's make our way into the tent."

We walked behind everyone and I was so glad that we'd be sitting soon. It may be early in my pregnancy but I'm tired. Thankfully Alice didn't throw too much of a fit.

As we walked in, everyone clapped and tapped on their glasses. I hated that tradition. Edward leaned in and kissed me ever so softly. We walked to our table and he helped me sit down.

"I'll go make your plate, love. Is there anything in particular you want?" he asked.

"Whatever is fine, I'm not too picky," I said softly as I reached for my water glass and took a sip as I watched Edward walk to the buffett.

It didn't take him long to come back with both our plates. I looked to see that Angelia was with Esme and already eating.

"Thank you," I said as he set my plate down.

"Your welcome, I hoped I got you things you like."

"You did. You take such good care of us."

"I am going to try my best, baby," he said as he looked into my eyes.

"You do, Edward," I said softly as I leaned in and kissed his cheek and we heard everyone at our table cooing aww.

I just rolled my eyes at our wedding party, especially Emmett. He was always such a jokester and it will be interesting to see him as a father. Edward took to it easily, but there was never a doubt in my mind that he wouldn't, he was always such a caring person. Emmett on the other hand, he has always been a bit immature but hopefully he'll make it.

We ate and talked quietly, before the dj announced it was time for our first dance and I was nervous, but I knew Edward would be holding me in his arms as the song we chose together played around us.

He stood up and held out his hand to me, and I placed mine in his as I stood up and we slowly made our way out to the small dance floor as the beginning strains of the song, _I Won't Give Up_ by Jason Mraz started to play. Edward slowly swayed us to the music as he held me close, singing parts of the song in my ear. It was the perfect song for us.

We thought of so many songs that could have been our first dance, but we finally chose this one because it embodied so much that we wanted to convey to each other.

I smiled up at him as we watched others join us on the dance floor as our song ended and the next one began.

We looked over to see Angelia dancing with Seth and Emmett dancing with Rosalie. It was great to see all our friends together and happy. Carlisle came over to us and asked to dance with me and Edward went to dance with his mom.

After the dance, Angelia walked over to us and we took her hands and headed to the gazebo to talk to Angelia. I sat down and Edward lifted Angelia onto his lap as she bit on her bottom lip. She did that when she felt nervous or scared.

"Everything is okay, sweetheart," I said as I pulled her lip from her teeth. "Daddy and I just want to tell you something important."

"What is it?" she asked.

"Mommy is having a baby. What do you think of that, sweet girl?" Edward asked.

She looked up at him, with a crooked grin, "It's awesome. I wanted a baby sister or brother," she said as she hopped off his lap.

She stood before me and leaned into my stomach and softly kissed it. We looked up as we saw a camera flash go off.

"Mom," Edward said with a grin.

"That was the sweetest thing ever, and Alice is looking for you both for cake."

I groaned, I was so ready to just go home and be with my family.

"Tell her we'll be there in a few minutes," I said as I looked down at Angelia, who was whispering to the baby.

"Hi baby, I'm your big sister and I love you."

I couldn't help the tears that fell down my cheeks. I had everything I always wanted right here. I never thought that we'd get here after Edward left, but here we are together forever.


End file.
